Natsumi, The Magical Girl Part 1
by Richard Beaubien
Summary: Kasumi becomes a magcil girl and fights agains the evil Rubber suited monsters of the BFC...
1. Epsiode 1 - Shock, Can Kasumi Save the W...

  
Natsumi, The Magical Girl  
  
Tokyo, Japan: Nerima district. Sometime in the past...  
  
It was a beautiful spring afternoon. A bell signalled the end of  
another school day. Just within the school gate, Mrs. Tendo waited  
for her eldest daughter to come as she normally did each schoolday.   
She had no reason to believe that anything would be wrong; any moment  
now little Kasumi would be running into her arms, happily presenting  
her with what she had made in school today.  
  
But instead, Kasumi was crying. Concerned, Mrs. Tendo picked her  
daughter up. "What's the matter, Kasumi-chan?"  
  
Kasumi sobbed. "Everyone made fun of me at school today, Mommy..."  
"Why would they do that, Kasumi-chan?"  
  
"Because I said I wanted to be a magical girl! A warrior for  
justice! Like the girls in Mahou Senshi Stardust... and everyone  
just laughed at me!"  
  
Mrs. Tendo hugged her daughter, running a hand through Kasumi's long  
brown hair. "There, there," she spoke soothingly. "It's all right.   
Don't listen to those kids. You know, you can be anything you want  
if you put your mind to it."  
  
"I can?" Kasumi abruptly stopped sobbing. "Even a magical girl?"  
Mrs. Tendo looked into Kasumi's inquiring eyes. "Yes. Even a  
magical girl."  
  
"All right! Can I have a magical brooch, too?"  
  
"Of course, dear." She set Kasumi down.  
  
"Yahoo!!" Kasumi exclaimed, as they began to walk home. There  
wasn't a trace of sadness left within her eyes. With a little help  
from her mother, she could do anything.   
  
Including being a magical girl.  
  
Richard Beaubien  
  
Presents  
  
Natsumi, the Magical Girl  
(wildly and quickly embellished by Mike Koos)  
  
Episode 1: Shock! Can Kasumi Save The World?  
  
Nabiki was busying herself with closely studying the business news in  
the daily paper. It wasn't quite the trade papers, but for Nabiki's  
purposes it would do. For the moment, anyway.  
  
The day's news offered a note of interest to her - the BFC, an  
up-and-coming major corporation was building a branch office in the  
area. Always on the lookout for a good business opportunity, Nabiki  
wondered if there wasn't some way she could profit from this  
particular bit of information.  
  
That was when Akane screamed.  
  
Everyone in the house rushed to Akane's side in the foyer. "What's  
wrong, Akane?" Nabiki thought to ask. Akane was holding a small  
package, her hands trembling.  
  
"This just came in the mail," Akane said, her voice distant. "It's  
addressed to me, Nabiki and Kasumi." She offered the package to  
Kasumi. "It's from... from Mom..."  
  
Kasumi reluctantly took the package and tore away the brown paper  
wrapping. "Oh, my..." she started, examining the box's contents.   
Inside were three items carefully wrapped in cloth.  
  
Nabiki's curiousity got the better of her. "What is it?"  
  
Akane peered into the box. "There's a letter," she said, fishing out  
the folded piece of paper. "Let's see what it says."  
  
"To my beautiful daughters, Kasumi, Nabiki and Akane," Akane read  
aloud. "By the time you read this letter, I will likely have passed  
away. I have known well in advance that I cannot prevent this, and  
thought that these gifts were the least I could do to help you  
remember me as you continue on your journey into adulthood."  
"To this end, I have arranged for this package to be sent to you once  
the three of you come of age. I hope this package does not arrive  
before that time, but if it does, promise me that you will always  
remember me in your hearts."  
  
"To Akane, my youngest daughter: I believe you are the one most  
likely to follow in the family tradition of martial arts and make  
your dear father proud. For you, I have made this training gi. I do  
hope you like it."  
  
"Don't tell your father this, but I have envisioned you becoming a  
talented cook as well as a martial artist."  
  
Ranma snorted, and Akane caught it, pausing to glare at him.   
Meanwhile, Kasumi removed Akane's gi from the package and set it  
aside.  
  
"To Nabiki, I leave this junior business set. Even though as I write  
this, you are but a little girl, I can see that you have a fondness  
for business. I am reminded of the time your teacher told me you had  
been cheating all of your classmates out of their money. When I took  
you into my lap and asked you about it, you told me you were hoping  
to make it big with an investment on the stock market."  
  
"I can only imagine you now, helping everyone keep the finances of  
the Tendo Dojo and household in proper order."  
  
Kasumi handed the business set to Nabiki, who almost seemed not to  
know what to do with it.  
  
"Finally, to Kasumi, my eldest daughter: I leave you this heirloom  
brooch and a reminder... Remember, you can always be anything you  
want to be if you put your mind to it. I have always had complete  
faith in all of you. Please remember that I love you, and I'm sorry  
I couldn't be here to give you these gifts in person."  
  
As Akane finished reading the letter, she risked a glance in her  
father's direction. "...Otousan...?" But Soun was too wound up to  
answer, flooding the small room with his tears. Akane felt as though  
she might cry a little, herself. Ranma and Genma were off to one  
side now, silently watching.  
  
Akane carefully folded the letter and placed it back into the box.   
That done, she unwrapped the gi her mother had meant for her. Sewn  
in great detail on the back was a small work of sewing art... a  
landscape depicting the mountains that were once fully visible from  
the Tendo yard. It was beautiful, and surely must have taken a long  
time to complete...  
  
Nabiki was still looking at the business set in her hands. She was  
determined not to let anyone see her cry. That would be a sign of  
weakness.  
  
Wordlessly, Kasumi pinned her new brooch to the front of her blouse  
and headed up the stairs, the brooch catching a bit of the light from  
upstairs as she did so.  
  
"Well," Nabiki spoke into the silence, chuckling uneasily. "I've got  
business to do! Later!" She hurried upstairs to her room and locked  
the door.  
  
The junior business set rested on her desk. Why was she feeling this  
way? She had already bought more expensive versions of everything in  
the set, long ago...  
  
Nabiki fell backward onto her bed and cried. "Mom........."  
  
*****  
  
"Mother?"  
Kasumi repeated the call, though she wasn't sure why she was making  
it to begin with.  
  
She stood in an open field, her vision nearly obscured by a strange,  
thick fog hanging in the air. She could almost feel the grass under  
her sandals; that alone was comforting.  
  
Straining, she made out the shape of someone approaching through the  
mist. Who could it be? But then, why was she here? She was  
beginning to worry...  
  
"Kasumi-chan... Remember, you can be anything you want if you put  
your mind to it. You can do anything you want..."  
  
"Mother!!" cried Kasumi.  
  
"You must use the brooch. You can do it... I have complete faith in  
you."  
  
"**MOTHER!!**" Kasumi yelled. She tried to will the tears out of her  
eyes as she ran toward the mysterious figure. But the figure receded  
into the dark fog and vanished. All that remained was Kasumi, on her  
knees, calling out in desperation...  
  
Kasumi instantly sat up in bed, her pulse racing. Had it all been a  
nightmare?  
"Oh, my..."  
  
*****  
  
"Hello! I'm the official Nerima representative for BFC," the  
spokeswoman gushed. The company had apparently spared no expense to  
announce their arrival in town. "You'll be glad to know that we plan  
to work with the community's best interests in mind. Your successes  
are our successes, after all! In fact, to kick off our 'grand  
opening' here, we're hosting a search for models for our new line of  
products. If you happen to be a skilled martial artist, then drop by  
our talent contest at the community center tomorrow at nine and  
prepare to become a star."  
  
The spokeswoman smiled to herself. This was going to be easy; soon  
phase one of the master plan would be complete.  
  
*****  
  
Martial artists?  
All right!! I can make a killing here! Nabiki thought, looking  
for her two favorite assets - Ranma and Akane. She finally found  
them arguing away in the dojo as per usual. "Hey, have I got some  
news for you..." she announced cheerfully.  
  
"What is it, oneechan?" Akane studied her sister. Whenever Nabiki  
was this happy it often meant she had some sort of scheme in mind.   
Akane had no intention of getting caught up in another one of her  
sister's plots.  
  
"You know that company, BFC? They're looking for martial artists to  
be their new spokespeople and I bet you two would be perfect for the  
job."  
  
"Sure," Ranma replied, "but what's in it for you?"  
  
Nabiki sighed. They were finally starting to wise up to her schemes.  
She would have to be a bit more subtle if she wanted to get any money  
out of them, and subtlety just happened to be a skill of hers.   
  
"I'll be your agent and take a mere sixty percent off the top to help  
pay off your debts to me, Ranma."  
  
"Wait a minute," Akane countered. "Why can't we do the job by  
ourselves and pay off Ranma's debt to you without you getting even  
more money out of the deal?"  
  
"Simple," Nabiki said in a voice that told them she'd already made  
all of the decisions. "You need an agent to look out for your best  
interests. After all, show business is a vicious business!"  
Ranma had to laugh at Nabiki's feigned sincerity. "Don't you mean,  
'look out for *your* best interests?'"  
  
"Why, I'm shocked, Ranma-kun! I wouldn't do a thing to hurt my own  
family!" Nabiki said in her best hurt voice. She looked across at  
the pair she was trying to con and found she was making no progress.   
"Oh, all right - a seventy-thirty split in your favor."  
  
"We'll take it!" Akane exclaimed before Ranma could object. It was  
a rare occasion when she could claim the better part of one of  
Nabiki's deals. If, in fact, she had a choice in the matter.  
  
"Okay. Here are the papers; just sign on the lines and you're in."   
Nabiki made sure to hide the sly smile on her face while the two  
martial artists signed the contracts.  
  
"Thanks a lot, oneechan!" Akane yelled, dragging Ranma out of the  
dojo. Nabiki could see the small smile on her younger sister's face.  
So, Akane thought she had the upper hand, eh?  
  
She quickly scanned through the contracts to be safe and allowed  
herself the luxury of a sinister laugh. True, she had given up a  
good portion of the short-term profits, but she now held the  
exclusive marketing rights to Ranma and Akane's images. She knew  
from keeping an eye on Hollywood that marketing was the real driving  
force. In fact, not many people knew it, but Nabiki had had the  
foresight to invest in _Jurassic Park_...  
  
Besides, if she truly felt like being compassionate, she could give  
Ranma and Akane a decent share of the money - after she took BFC for  
all she could. Nabiki laughed. This might be a profitable week for  
her after all.  
  
*****  
  
The spokeswoman examined every last detail of the community center  
closely. The trap had to be properly set. Her leader definitely  
would not accept failure. She had no desire to fail her leader.  
"*Report!*" a loud voice snapped curtly from a nearby television  
monitor. The youma spokeswoman stood at attention in front of the  
screen. "Yes, my Lady?"  
  
"How goes the preparation for project Z?"  
  
"All is in readiness."  
  
"Excellent! Continue the good work!" The voice became silent. The  
youma smiled, inspecting the trap one more time. If this plan fared  
well she would be well rewarded with more responsibility, more power,  
plus a good stock plan and maybe even a tax attorney.  
  
*****  
  
Kasumi found herself meandering through the fog again. This time,  
when the mystery figure approached, she was too frightened to speak.   
She simply stood rooted to one spot, trying to listen to what the  
figure said. Unfortunatly, Kasumi awoke before the dream ran its  
course. The dream faded back into her subconscious.  
  
*****  
  
"C'mon! Aren't you two ready yet?" Nabiki banged on the stair rail.  
  
"Don't worry! We'll be down in a minute!" Akane called back.   
  
Nabiki frowned, tapping her foot impatiently. Time was money, and  
they couldn't afford to be late. If any of the other 'real' martial  
artists in town decided to look into the talent contest...  
  
"We're ready, oneechan!" Akane beamed as she and Ranma descended the  
stairs. They were similarly dressed in matching stylized outfits  
much like the ones they had worn while facing off against the Golden  
Pair, Mikado Sanzenin and Azusa Shiratori.  
  
"Wow, you two look cute!"  
  
"Oh, *right*, Nabiki. I feel like an idiot. Why do we have to wear  
these costumes, anyway?"  
  
"I really don't care what you feel like, as long as you get that  
part. Got it?"  
  
"Oh, all right," Ranma muttered, resigning himself. "Let's just get  
this over with."   
  
They headed out the door.  
  
Kasumi caught a glimpse of the trio as they left the yard. She hoped  
that things would turn out for the better. After all, if they landed  
the part, Akane and Ranma stood a chance of becoming big stars. Yet,  
why did she have an odd feeling something would go wrong? Kasumi  
suddenly decided she ought to pay a visit to the community center.   
It was on the way to Tofu-sensei's clinic, where she would be headed  
in about an hour or two, anyway.  
  
*****  
  
There was certainly nothing about the community center that looked  
out of place - but then again, didn't all sterotypical evil monster  
traps tend to look perfectly harmless before they were triggered?  
Nabiki wasn't interested in the surroundings however - she was busy  
sizing up the competition, which didn't amount to much in her  
opinion. Apparently most of those who had come to be 'discovered'  
were would-be idol singers. Anyone who actually looked like a  
martial artist paled when she compared them to Ranma or Akane.   
Now, all Nabiki had to do was get the BFC to sign her papers... and  
poof! she would be on her way to controlling one of the most  
powerful corporations in Japan.  
  
The youma watched the people assembled in the hall. Only two of  
those people truly carried themselves like martial artists, which,  
amazingly enough, pleased the youma. This might make her job easier  
to do. She walked casually up to Nabiki, who had already established  
herself as the agent of the pair of martial artists.  
Once she dealt with these three, she would proceed with phase two of  
the plan.  
  
"So, you're their agent, are you? We might be interested in making a  
deal... What's your price?"  
  
Nabiki had a wry smile on her face. She figured she had the  
advantage, and decided to press it. "You'll like it. Here, take a  
look for yourself." Nabiki handed the contracts to the youma.  
"I guess we can live with this deal," the youma was satisfied. As  
Nabiki, Akane and Ranma watched, she signed the papers. First a  
major corporation, Nabiki thought, then the rest of the world...  
"We have our models!" the youma announced. "Thank you all for  
coming. We'll let you know if we can use you." And we will,  
eventually.  
  
The assembly left the building, grumbling to themselves. The youma  
spokeswoman finally turned to the pair of martial artists and their  
agent. "Now, what we need from our martial-artist spokespeople isn't  
just skill, but a good likability factor. We need someone who can  
sell Dark Kingdom pogs to the general public!"  
  
"Pogs? You're using martial artists to sell *pogs*!?" Nabiki asked  
in disbelief.  
  
"Why, of course we are. Well, let's get you two into our little  
training arena so we can test your skill..."  
  
"Okay!" Akane started toward the testing arena. Looking back, she  
saw that Ranma hadn't budged and decided to drag him into the arena  
instead.  
  
Nabiki shook her head; she was going to have to teach her stars how  
to behave around their clients. At least all the contracts had been  
signed.  
  
"And now, for you, Nabiki Tendo..." Laughing, the youma turned her  
back on Nabiki. She was going to handle this agent wanna-be  
personally. Whoever said she wasn't allowed to have some fun before  
the actual plan was underway? She revealed her true youma form. "I  
think we should close this deal with a *bang*!"  
  
All Nabiki could do was scream. It was, after all, cliched dialogue.  
  
*****  
  
Meanwhile, Kasumi was enjoying a walk home after completing her  
errands and a quick - yet always interesting - visit to Tofu-sensei's  
clinic. She'd taken pleasure in the fact that everyone who noticed  
her couldn't help but admire her new brooch, as well. It was a  
beautiful day to be outside... yet Kasumi felt that she had forgotten  
something.  
  
Perhaps it had something to do with the community center, where  
Nabiki, Akane and Ranma were supposed to be. She hadn't been able to  
get the thought out of her mind all day long. She couldn't quite put  
her finger on what the sensation meant, although she was sure  
something was wrong, somewhere nearby.  
  
Determined not to worry too much about it, she looked up - and was  
surprised to find herself standing at the base of the steps leading  
up to the Convention Center's front doors. She stared at the large  
sign above the glass doors for a while, reassuring herself that  
nothing was wrong.  
  
In the end, her premonitions won over. Oh, well, it wouldn't hurt to  
take a quick look around. Even if there wasn't anything wrong she  
could always sign up for some swimming lessons...  
  
*****  
  
In the Testing Arena, Akane and Ranma found themselves completely  
surrounded by a wide variety of strange monsters. But these weren't  
the ordinary garden-variety brand of monster... no, these were the  
type that appeared in sentai shows. "Isn't this a bit much for  
people expected to sell pogs?"  
  
"Idiot!" Akane swung a monster into a convenient wall. "I think  
they're trying to kill us! Did you make those BFC guys mad or  
something?"  
  
"Me? Why does everyone always point fingers at me?" Ranma ground  
two monsters into a pasty - er, rubbery pulp. "Maybe Dad did  
something... The first I heard of this company was when Nabiki told  
us about it."  
  
"We'll worry about it later." Akane steamrolled another group of  
monsters. They couldn't keep this up forever... "We've gotta do  
something!"  
  
She and Ranma stood back-to-back now. Still more monsters appeared  
out of thin air to surround and attack them. The odds didn't seem to  
be in their favor. "I guess we keep fighting," Ranma shrugged.  
  
*****  
  
The youma had cornered Nabiki. Like Akane, Nabiki did have a fair  
amount of martial-arts experience under her belt. But Akane was the one  
with all the practical experience though. And nothing Daddy had taught   
her covered fighting a youma at close quarters.   
  
What was a youma doing here, anyway? The whole mess sounded to  
Nabiki like it was lifted from the plot of a television show...  
After having lived through the craziness that always seemed to find  
its way to Ranma, this turn of events didn't surprise Nabiki one bit.  
Now, if she had only come prepared for a youma...  
  
Nabiki took advantage of the youma's attacks to throw herself beyond  
a nearby corner. "Where are you, little girl? Come on out, I'm  
waiting..." the youma laughed. She stepped into the hallway Nabiki  
was trying to hide in. "Ah, there you are! PRESS RELEASE  
*ATTACK*!!!" Several steel-hard press releases shot through the air  
to imbed themselves into the wall behind Nabiki, outlining her body.  
Please, don't let me die from such a corny attack, thought Nabiki.   
A youma with a corny attack? What, had she slipped into an episode  
of _Sailor Moon_? Maybe a ridiculous-looking magical girl would even  
come along at the last possible instant to save her...  
  
A doorway down the hall opened. The youma turned in time to see  
Kasumi step out into the corridor. "Oh, my goodness..."  
  
"*Run*, Kasumi!" Nabiki yelled. But the youma was already leaping  
to strike the newcomer down in a blinding flash of light.  
Before she connected, the youma saw the brooch Kasumi wore and  
stopped cold. "It can't be possible!"  
  
Nabiki drew herself up. If she was fast enough she could get Kasumi  
out of here while that thing was stunned. Where was Akane and Ranma?  
Instead, a strange glow enveloped her sister, originating from  
Kasumi's brooch. Kasumi's outfit dissolved away as the energy swirled  
about her, forming an entirely new and unexpected outfit for her. A  
lemon yellow skirt formed around her waist, and a lime-green top  
appeared above it. A bright yellow bow, boots of the same color and  
white gloves finished off the ensemble while Kasumi's brooch settled  
into place in the center of the bow. Oh, great, Nabiki blinked.   
First a youma, now a magical girl. Yet, this particular magical  
girl just happened to be her older sister...  
  
"Our community center is a place for relaxation and recreation, not  
evil! And I won't have you ruin the good name of show business! In  
the name of love, I will make sure you suffer for what you have done;  
I'm the magical girl, Natsumi!!"  
  
Nabiki blinked again. Had Kasumi actually said THAT!? She even  
spoke perfectly like one of those 'magical girl' characters.   
Natsumi wondered where in the world her speech had come from. How had  
she known what was going on here?  
  
"The magical girl, Natsumi?" the youma mockingly echoed in a hollow  
voice. "I don't care WHO you are - I'll just destroy you!" She  
rammed Natsumi into a wall like an angry bull. Natsumi, stunned,  
rose only to be hit into the opposite wall by a drop-kick. "You're a  
magical girl? Well, I'm not impressed." The youma drew both her  
arms back. "PRESS RELEASE ATTACK!!"  
  
Nabiki wanted to scream but she couldn't. She had to save Kasumi  
from the deadly press releases. Nabiki didn't want to see her sister  
die... didn't want to lose another person she cared for! She ran  
like she had never run before, and managed to push Kasumi out of the  
path of the press releases in time.   
  
Nabiki took the full force of the attack and was thrown into the  
wall, hard.  
  
"*Nabiki*!!!" Natsumi yelled as Nabiki hit the wall and slumped to  
the floor. She ran to Nabiki's side and saw that her sister was  
unconscious. "How dare you... you'll pay for this!"  
  
"Oh, I'm really SO scared. What in the world could you possibly do  
to me?"  
  
"This!" Bright green energy flared around Natsumi as she prepared to  
attack. Her brooch flared with power - the power of Natsumi's anger.   
Natsumi wanted to make this youma suffer for hurting her sister.   
"Love Power Strike... *NOW*!"  
  
Natsumi's Strike completely engulfed the youma. It was only a matter  
of time before she phased out of existence. Natsumi, exhausted, sat  
down next to Nabiki and buried her head between her knees, crying,  
hoping that Nabiki would recover.  
  
*****  
  
Akane and Ranma, too, were exhausted. For all their strength and  
skill they had never had to face off against an endless horde of  
monsters. But somehow, that horde finally began to dwindle. Soon  
there was nothing left in the room but two martial artists and the  
smell of burning rubber.  
  
A security camera relayed the picture to an observer, far away. The  
observer was none too happy. "Mine! What is the reason for this  
failure?"  
  
"I'm sorry, my Lady," Mine appeared, bowing. "The youma we sent to  
handle the plan was defeated by a magical girl who called herself,  
'Natsumi.'"  
  
"We must have those two martial artists under our control, magical  
girl or not. They will make excellent new 'recruits' for our youma  
army. With the quality of martial artists in this area alone we  
can take over this world, which will make our chairman extremely  
happy. Mine, it's your job to bring me those martial artists.   
Remember, I will not tolerate failure."  
  
Mine paused. "Yes, my Lady." She respectfully bowed once more  
before her leader. She knew the price of failure... She would  
capture Ranma and Akane, and get Nabiki as well... she respected  
Nabiki; Nabiki was as dangerously cunning as many of the youma she  
knew. Shrewd enough to bleed money out of a major corporation. And  
besides, Nabiki would be the perfect bait to use for luring Ranma and  
Akane into her trap...  
  
*****  
  
"Are you sure you're all right?" Kasumi asked as she walked Nabiki  
toward Tofu-sensei's clinic. The concern was quite evident in her  
voice.  
  
"I'm fine," Nabiki said. Hopefully no one would see her in this  
moment of weakness... Kasumi, thankfully, was back in her normal  
clothes now. Natsumi's outfit would take a while to adjust to.  
  
"I just have one question."  
  
"Yes?"  
  
"Would you mind letting me have the exclusive marketing rights to  
Natsumi?"  
  
Kasumi's pace slowed. That's right, she was Natsumi! A magical  
girl! Just as Mother had promised... If Nabiki was trying to  
negotiate for marketing rights, she must be feeling better already.   
It was a pity Kasumi couldn't feel the same way. She wondered - what  
if there were more youma attacks? Was it entirely up to her to  
defend the power of good and the lives of people everywhere? She had  
never thought of herself as the 'action hero'-type and wondered if  
[Bbeing Natsumi wasn't going to be too much for her to handle...  
She looked down upon her brooch and heard her mother's voice.   
  
"Kasumi-chan... Remember, you can be anything you want if you put  
your mind to it. You can do anything you want..."  
  
I'll try my best, Mother... I'll protect everyone, you'll see!  
  
The end, but only for now...  
  
  



	2. Epsiode 2 - Too many Cooks

Ukyou sighed. Business was slow at her little restaurant today,  
but she kept herself busy. An important business conference was  
scheduled to take place over the weekend, and her restaurant was but a  
block away from the site where the conference was supposed to be held.  
If everything went right, she could very well make quite a bit of profit  
out of all of this.  
  
And Nabiki thought she was the only one who knew how to make a  
good profit. Ha!  
  
Still, she had to give credit to the famous - or infamous,  
depending who you talked to - major business corporation known as the  
'BFC.' They were the ones heading up the conference. If not for  
them, it would probably be another weekend of hoping for someone to  
leave a large enough tip to help pay off some of the bills. Running a  
restaurant wasn't cheap, and nearly all of the money Ukyou made went  
straight to operating expenses.  
  
Even with customers like Ranma and now execs from the BFC, like  
that strange character, Mine, she wasn't making as much money as she  
liked. In fact, it was *because* of Ranma and some of the others,  
like Kunou and that hentai Tsubasa, that her restaurant often needed  
to spend more money on repairs...  
  
Still, she was now making more money, thanks to the people at the  
BFC. She wondered if she should raise prices slightly to compensate.  
The thought made her laugh: Ranma probably wouldn't like having to  
spend more money.  
  
A voice interrupted her thoughts. "Kuonji-san! Mail!!"  
  
"Hai!!" Ukyou quickly paged through the envelopes, and found,  
much to her disappointment, that her mail was, as always, mostly  
bills. However, the very last envelope caught her eye. It was an  
unassuming invitation addressed to her, inviting her to attend a  
martial-arts cooking competition this weekend. "All right!" she said  
without thinking. "I can show Ran-chan that I'm the best fiancee for  
him!"  
  
But wait, wasn't there something else about this weekend she had  
been thinking about not five minutes ago?  
  
The business conference. Oh, no... both the conference and the  
contest were going to be held at the same time! While her strong  
sense of pride and honor was trying to convince her she needed to be  
present at the contest, she couldn't afford to leave the restaurant to  
attend. She sighed, loud enough for the customers at the counter to  
hear.  
  
"Why can't things ever work out for me?"  
  
Across the street, in a vacant shop, Mine continued her stakeout.  
She'd needed a way to get closer to her intended target, and a few  
weeks of keeping a close eye on Ukyou's restaurant convinced her she  
had at last found a way to complete phase one of her plan.  
  
Soon she would be on her way to achieving supreme power, for her  
and the BFC.  
  
[OP: "The Girl is Magic" (Natsumi Title Theme)/Inoue Kikuko]  
  
(OP sequence: An unconcerned Kasumi stands in the main walkway of the  
Tendo yard, sweeping. Soon, Ranma and Akane appear, fighting. Then  
Ryouga, Shampoo and Ukyou join the fray. Genma appears, but Ranma  
throws him into the pond. Soun sits off to one side, crying. Akane  
slam-dunks Ranma into the pond, and the panda raises a sign that says,  
"What kept you?" Ranma takes a swipe at him with the sign.  
Finally, Nabiki and Mine appear in the background, seemingly trying to  
come to a business decision by various means, including  
rock-paper-scissors, as a large BFC building rises out of clouds of  
dust behind them all.  
  
Still unconcerned, Kasumi changes into Natsumi and uses her powers to  
sweep the whole mess away at an incredible rate, leaving a white  
screen for the title logo to fade into.)  
  
Richard Beaubien  
  
Presents  
  
Natsumi, the Magical Girl  
  
(wildly embellished by Mike Koos, again)  
  
Episode 2: Too Many Cooks  
  
It was another average day at the Tendo Dojo, which usually meant  
a couple of things. One, that Ranma and Akane were scheduled to be in  
the middle of their customary afternoon argument. Nabiki was sticking  
to her schedule of economic domination. But, unlike one would  
normally expect, Kasumi was elsewhere visiting her mother's shrine,  
alone.  
  
"Mother," she said in a near-whisper, looking as though she were  
about to cry. "Please help me... I don't know what to do. I want to  
be Natsumi, but I can't......"  
  
Nabiki, who had entered the hallway on her way to the kitchen,  
noticed her sister was indeed crying and started toward her.  
  
"Is something wrong, Kasumi?"  
  
"No..." Kasumi replied half-heartedly, wiping away her tears.  
"I'm just paying my respects."  
  
Nabiki didn't believe this, being one of the people who knew that  
Kasumi had a new secret to trouble her. "It's about the Natsumi  
business, isn't it?"  
  
Kasumi looked at her younger sister for a second, then nodded.  
"Yes... I don't know if I can do this, Nabiki. I'm not the superhero  
type." She paused. "I can't do this! I'm sorry, mother!!" She  
broke down and put her arms around Nabiki.  
  
Not one for physically emotional displays, Nabiki didn't return  
the gesture. "It's okay, Kasumi. You can do it. I've always had  
faith in you. And I'm sure Mom would, too, if she were here."  
  
"Nabiki-chan..."  
  
"Mom must have believed you could do this, or else she wouldn't  
have placed such power in your hands," Nabiki said quietly, holding  
back tears of her own. She had assumed she'd come to terms with her  
mother's death, yet there was always something that said all she had  
done was lock her feelings away... like that package from Mom. That  
junior business set had been an eye-opener.  
  
She still had feelings; she wasn't just an opportunist. She was  
still Human. She had a weakness and could be hurt, just as she was  
when her mother died.  
  
Nabiki noted Kasumi's expectant gaze. "Nabiki-chan?"  
  
"Ah... excuse me, I've got some work to do, Kasumi," she blurted,  
moving away from her older sister. She couldn't let Kasumi see her  
cry. She couldn't let people know she had a weakness.  
  
Fortunately, Akane came in time to provide a diversion.  
"Kasumi-oneechan! Guess what!" the youngest of the three Tendo  
daughters exclaimed excitedly. "I've been invited to attend a  
martial-arts cooking contest this weekend." A note of determination  
appeared in Akane's eyes. "I'll finally show everyone what a great  
cook I am, just like Mom said I could be..."  
  
The words 'Akane' and 'cook' together in the same sentence  
usually made everyone except Kasumi and perhaps Ryouga cringe. Nabiki  
shrugged it off, figuring that if a contest was involved she wouldn't  
have to eat the end result anyway, and continued walking.  
  
"That's great news, Akane!" Kasumi exclaimed, all signs of her  
earlier sadness suddenly gone without a trace.  
  
"Yeah, and I bet you'll win, too, Akane..." Ranma managed,  
appearing out of nowhere. It was obvious that the words weren't  
coming easily to him. Compliments and encouragement were not his  
usual style.  
  
"Really, Ranma?" Akane looked at Ranma in a different light. It  
was almost as if everything was all right with their relationship.  
  
Of course, it wouldn't last long before... "Yeah, your cooking is  
already classified as a lethal weapon so--" Akane finished Ranma's  
sentence for him - with a large wooden mallet at high velocity.  
"Ranma no... *baka*!"  
  
Why did Ranma do things like that? Every time the moment seemed  
to be turning tender, why did he always have to slip in some stupid or  
childish insult like that? Akane didn't know anymore, but had come to  
fully expect it from Ranma.  
  
In the adjoining hall, Nabiki sighed. At least some things  
remained the way they always were. She could almost set her watch by  
it all.  
  
Which meant that their usual unwarranted visitor should be  
popping in right about...  
  
"Nihao, Ranma!!"  
  
Today's guest, Shampoo. "Oh, man, not Shampoo..."  
  
"What are you doing here, Shampoo?" Akane asked, the usual hint  
of venom to her voice.  
  
"None of your business, violent girl. Shampoo here to tell Ranma  
that she will win cooking contest for him."  
  
Cooking contest? Oh, no... "The martial-arts cooking contest?"  
  
"Why, yes! Once Shampoo win it Ranma sure to marry her!!"  
Shampoo yelled, emphasizing her words with the aid of a microphone  
that she pulled from nowhere.  
  
"Oh, no you won't. *I'm* going to win the contest," Akane stated.  
  
"Ha! Violent girl lucky if judges even survive food..."  
  
"How dare you! I'll show YOU a thing or two about cooking..."  
  
From the looks on both Akane and Shampoo's faces, Ranma guessed  
they were about to renew their rivalry. He sighed; wondering if he  
should take the invitation to compete in the contest, if only to  
prevent Akane and Shampoo from wrecking things. The invitation hadn't  
actually been to *him*, but Ranko. That had given Ranma a moment's  
pause. It wasn't like Ranko had applied for a job or put her name on  
anything official, so how had they known about her? How had they even  
known where to find her?  
  
He'd considered ignoring the invitation, but a martial-arts  
contest was a martial-arts contest, and his pride wouldn't let him  
turn down a competition with the words 'martial-arts' in the title.  
Even if the contest turned out to be insanely stupid.  
  
Kasumi's innate ability to avoid this sort of impending  
confrontation lead her to the kitchen. She figured it wouldn't hurt  
to make some sandwiches, since the combatants were likely going to be  
at it for a while.  
  
She had begun slicing a second round of pieces of bread when  
Nabiki entered the kitchen. "There are some sandwiches on the counter  
if you want any, Nabiki."  
  
"No thanks, big sister. I came in here to ask you a question."  
  
"What is it?" Kasumi tried to read Nabiki's expression but  
couldn't.  
  
"Would you be interested in entering the martial-arts cooking  
contest as Natsumi?"  
  
"Why?" Kasumi didn't know what to make of the question.  
  
"Oh, for two reasons: One, it might be a good opportunity to  
train for any more fights, just in case." Nabiki settled for a  
dramatic pause. "And it couldn't hurt to give Natsumi a little more  
exposure. It's an excellent marketing opportunity."  
  
A huge bead of sweat appeared on Kasumi's forehead. What, was  
money the only thing that Nabiki thought about? Still, Nabiki had  
been right about one thing - she definitely could use the training.  
Although, she continued refusing to think of herself as a fighter...  
"All right, I'll do it."  
  
"Thanks, sis! You won't regret it! I'll take care of the  
details!" Nabiki raced out of the kitchen. If things worked out, she  
could make a killing in marketing and Kasumi might pick up the self  
confidence every magical girl-slash-fighter for justice needed.  
Nabiki smiled. She'd found herself another couldn't-lose plan to make  
herself some money.  
  
Kasumi remained unmoving in the kitchen, wondering if she was up  
to the challenge. A voice seemed to come to her from the direction of  
her mother's shrine. "You can do it, Kasumi. I know you can."  
  
She sighed. "Mother, I hope you're right."  
  
****  
  
Lunch at the BFC was generally like lunch at every other major  
corporation in the world. People would gather in the corporate  
lunchroom and discuss business, or perhaps the fate of their favorite  
sports teams.  
  
The BFC superiors, on the other hand, had their own agendas;  
sure, they would do the same thing, more or less, discuss business...  
but the business of a much more sinister enterprise. Such a  
high-level meeting was taking place this particular afternoon,  
involving Mine, a younger youma servant, and their immediate superior.  
  
"My Lady, I would like to know why she's been given the authority  
to go ahead with this ludicrous 'martial-arts cooking contest?'" Mine  
asked, making sure to hurl an acid glance her co-worker's way.  
  
"She has provided a rather interesting plan to recruit some  
martial artists for our cause without attracting suspicion to the BFC  
like the first plan did."  
  
"Using one of our dummy corporations, Sabre 2000," the youngest  
attendee spoke up, "we will lure the best of this area's martial  
artists into a trap they can's possibly escape from. My little  
cooking contest. Ha!!"  
  
Mine raised an eyebrow. "'Sabre 2000?'" she echoed. "Sounds  
like a steak knife set, not a corporation. And your plan sounds like  
the typical 'bad guy setup' for a trap. Do you *really* expect it to  
work?"  
  
The youth was about to respond to Mine's question when their  
superior cut her off. "Enough in-fighting. We're on the same side  
here, after all. Mine, my decision stands. She will go ahead with  
this trap." Their superior straightened. "I will not tolerate any  
more squabbling over my decisions, either. My decisions are made with  
the best interests of this company in mind and the 'Master Vision' BFC  
has for the future. Do you understand?"  
  
"Yes, my Lady."  
  
"Good. I hope we do not have this problem in the future. As for  
the other plan, I see no reason why it should not proceed. If it is  
successful, the BFC will control the best natural resources in the  
world. If it fails, then the failure will be accounted for, with the  
usual penalties for wasting company resources."  
  
The younger youma froze upon hearing the words. She knew the  
price of failure, and didn't intend to pay such a severe price. "I  
won't fail you, my Lady." She disappeared from the office.  
  
"Well, Mine, any other questions?"  
  
"No, my Lady, I'll be leaving now." Mine bowed, leaving the  
office by foot. She kept a slight smile to herself. What her  
impetuous co-worker didn't know was that Mine had known about her plan  
from the very beginning, and had wanted her to proceed with it. It  
would, after all, lead to total failure, and the elimination of  
another potential adversary.  
  
The one person Mine needed to complete Phase 1 of her plan would  
be left out of the snafu because of the business conference she had  
scheduled for the weekend. With the conference, Ukyou Kuonji would be  
hers for the taking.  
  
****  
  
It was the day of the cooking contest, and it seemed like  
everyone in the entire district was present to enjoy the spectacle.  
"Okay, everyone! Sabre 2000 is proud to present the best of the best,  
the greatest of the greatest! All together in one location for the  
martial-arts cooking contest! Be sure to get your tickets now; you  
won't want to miss this one! We'll be starting in about two hours!"  
  
And everyone did rush to get their very own ticket, each person  
not suspecting the setup to be an average evil-demon-type trap. But  
the announcer really didn't care; if this plan worked the BFC would  
have a vast amount of new... 'recruits.'  
  
None of the martial artists recognized the trap, either, but most  
of them had preoccupied themselves with different concerns.  
  
Akane was busy recalling different ways to prepare cup ramen, and  
thinking of ways to trounce Shampoo.  
  
Shampoo was running through plans to take Akane out of the  
running - none of which involved Akane's safety and well-being - and  
ways to win Ranma's heart.  
  
Ranko was wondering how in the world she was going to keep the  
property damage to a minimum.  
  
And the others had come without suspicion. Who in their right  
minds would plan a cooking contest with evil in mind?  
  
Everyone was so distracted that they had overlooked any signs  
that would point to a trap, and normally that would mean it was smooth  
sailing for the youma's plan. However, it wasn't going to be that  
easy.  
  
"What do you MEAN Ukyou Kuonji hasn't shown up, yet!?" The youma  
yelled at her underling. She liked the feeling of being in charge,  
though she wisely kept that to herself. Now wasn't the time to be  
drunk with power, anyway.  
  
If Ukyou didn't show up, the small circle of four of the most  
powerful martial artists this town had to offer would not be complete,  
and there was no way the youma wanted to present her superior with an  
incomplete package. The end result? Failure, with the 'usual  
penalties.' "I need another martial artist *right now*! Find me one,  
or be prepared to face the consequences!"  
  
Nabiki allowed herself the luxury of a slight grin, having  
overheard the entire conversation. Ukyou, not attend a martial-arts  
cooking contest? Hmm, maybe Nabiki's influence was rubbing off on  
her. Nabiki liked the idea: a little competition was good for  
business. Oh, well, Ukyou's loss, Natsumi's gain... "Excuse me," she  
cleared her throat. "I may be able to help you find another martial  
artist."  
  
The youma looked relieved. "You can?"  
  
"Hey, you can trust me," Nabiki replied, in a voice that did  
everything *but* encourage a sense of trust.  
  
"Just hurry! I need him or her up there, now!"  
  
"Okay!" Nabiki yelled, rounding the corner and heading for the  
ladies' room. Kasumi was there, waiting for Nabiki's signal. "We're  
in," Nabiki told her older sister. "How are you going to change into  
Natsumi?"  
  
Kasumi seemed confident. "Like this--" I hope I have this  
right!  
  
"Love Power...... *TRANSFORM*!!!"  
  
A strange yet familiar warm glow enveloped Kasumi. Her outfit  
seemed to dissolve away as brighter strands of living energy  
circulated around her body. A lemon yellow skirt coalesced around her  
waist, and a lime-green top appeared above it. A bright yellow bow,  
boots of the same unassuming color and elegant white gloves finished  
off the ensemble while the brooch settled into its place, nestled  
within the center of the bow.  
  
"How do I look, Nabiki?"  
  
Nabiki kept her mouth shut. "Fine. That should do. I just have  
one more question, though..."  
  
"Yes?"  
  
"Would you mind terribly if I filmed your transformation scene  
for the etchi market?"  
  
A large bead of sweat appeared on Natsumi's forehead. "Nabiki!!"  
  
"Just kidding, sis. We'll stay with the kids' market; it's more  
lucrative anyway," Nabiki smirked, leading Natsumi out of the  
restroom. Natsumi studied her sister with an untrained eye. Although  
Nabiki usually came up with some extreme plans to make her money, when  
it was necessary Nabiki would always pull through for her family. It  
was Nabiki's handiwork that kept the dojo expense account in the  
black, even considering all the dojo repairs that had to be made on an  
almost-daily basis, ever since Ranma and Genma had come to live with  
the Tendo family.  
  
Right about now, Nabiki wore that look of grim determination that  
said no one had better cross her or her family, unless they wanted to  
face the consequences.  
  
She'd directed this gaze at the youma running the entire show,  
but her target didn't catch it. Instead, the youma was busy sizing up  
the fighter Nabiki had brought, and began to curse Fate for bringing  
her a magical girl, of all people. "I guess you're in," the youma  
muttered in a tone of defeat. She wondered if it was too late to  
start a less stressful job, perhaps something along the line of  
hostage negotiating...  
  
"Was there ever any doubt?" Nabiki gave Natsumi a quick hug,  
whispering, "Do your best!" Natsumi smiled, proceeding to the main  
arena where the contest was to be held. She still had doubts as to  
whether she would succeed or fail. But with Nabiki and her mother  
watching over her, Natsumi felt like she could do just about anything.  
  
The youma - on the other hand - thought she couldn't do anything  
right. Her brilliant plan would be ruined by the appearance of this  
magical girl, whoever she was. Still, there was one way she could  
save face in front of her boss... eliminate this pest of a magical  
girl, or better yet, bring her and the martial artists for her  
superiors to do with as they pleased. Yes, that would prove once and  
for all her status as the best corporate youma in the BFC, and that  
she deserved to be promoted.  
  
A nervous smile formed on her face. Today would either be her  
greatest victory, or her greatest defeat.  
  
****  
  
The arena was packed to the rafters with spectators anxiously  
awaiting the start of the contest. There were two main reasons for  
this. For starters, everyone loved a good fight, and there had been  
no shortage of that lately.  
  
Plus, the crowd would double as the judges for the event, meaning  
free food for everyone... Maybe that was the reason the majority of  
the crowd looked like college students, Nabiki thought. But  
irregardless of the age groups, the crowd was excited, and no one was  
going to take that away from them. It took a high-pitched squeal from  
the PA system to silence the crowd.  
  
For the moment, anyway.  
  
"Ladies and gentlemen, it gives me great pleasure to welcome you  
to the first annual Sabre 2000 martial-arts cooking contest! Where  
it's not just size, speed and skill that counts, but taste, too!"  
  
Someone in the crowd groaned at the attempt at humor.  
  
"And now, for our four competitors. Hailing from the Tendo Dojo,  
Akane Tendo!!"  
  
Akane entered the ring to a round of applause, though some of the  
audience more familiar with her cuisine turned blue at the thought of  
actually having to eat such things.  
  
"Next, from China, please welcome our next competitor, Shampoo!"  
  
Another round of defined applause greeted Shampoo. Hmm... with  
Shampoo in the running, the thought of having to eat Akane's cooking  
wasn't as intimidating. In fact, more people knew about the  
Nekohanten and Shampoo's own brand of cooking, especially since  
Shampoo's great-grandmother had made a name for her restaurant.  
  
The oddsmakers were also interested. For whenever Shampoo and  
Akane were in the same ring, it was bound to be an interesting fight.  
  
"Our third competitor, also representing the Tendo Dojo... Ranko  
Tendo!"  
  
Everyone applauded for Ranma, including Shampoo, whom Akane tried  
to stop with a glare of ice. Not everyone knew who Ranko was, but  
those who knew Ranma's secret and Ranma in general knew that he or she  
wasn't going to disappoint anyone in the fighting department.  
  
With Ranma, Akane and Shampoo present, there was going to be a  
great fight, indeed.  
  
"Our final competitor hails from parts unknown. She's a mystery,  
all right... Let's give a warm welcome for, Natsumi!"  
  
By now the arena was in an uproar - not for Natsumi, but  
anticipation over the impending showdown between the three known  
martial artists. Which of the three would survive?  
  
Only four people truly paid any attention at all to Natsumi, one  
of which was Nabiki. The other three... were her opponents.  
  
"All right, everyone take your places, and let's begin!" the  
announcer exclaimed, as the youma took her place in the crowd.  
  
The four fighters rushed to their would-be kitchens to plan their  
individual strategies.  
  
Akane glanced at the mysterious newcomer and decided not to face  
off against her unless it was absolutely necessary. She couldn't  
quite place her finger on why, but this Natsumi reminded her somehow  
of Kasumi.  
  
She also decided to steer clear of worrying about Shampoo for the  
moment and focus on Ranma as her first target. After all, Ranma was a  
decent cook herself when she had to be, and Akane didn't want to think  
about having to live through the humiliation of Ranma beating her in a  
cooking contest.  
Again.  
  
Ranma decided against attacking Natsumi, though not for the same  
reasons as Akane. She wanted to wait and see what kind of skill this  
new opponent had before they had to fight, something Ranma usually  
didn't do until much later in the game.  
  
She also decided to keep her distance from Shampoo, who would  
only get emotional and cause an avalanche of problems. At least this  
Natsumi wasn't going to pound him for any of that... was she?  
  
So, she settled for the only option left: Akane.  
  
Shampoo's strategy was even more simple. She had to eliminate  
two people - Akane, and this Natsumi person. And Shampoo would take  
care of the newcomer first, so she could spend the remainder of her  
time humiliating Akane as much as possible.  
  
Natsumi, for her part, wasn't planning an attack. Rather, she  
was the only person out of the four who had actually been cooking  
something. She had already set aside a completed pot of miso soup  
when she heard something moving nearby. Natsumi instinctively managed  
to duck an incoming bonbiri and move into a defensive stance as she  
prepared for another attack. Before her stood Shampoo, equally  
prepared and ready to strike.  
  
"You give up, so Shampoo no have to hurt."  
  
"I'm sorry, but I can't give up!"  
  
"Then I attack!!!" Shampoo suddenly sprinted towards Natsumi  
with her remaining bonbiri in one hand. Natsumi merely stood there as  
Shampoo ran in to attack. But Natsumi was able to move out of the way  
as Shampoo arrived, grabbing Shampoo's wrist and levering her onto her  
back.  
  
Shampoo recovered immediately and readied herself for a  
counterattack. Natsumi once again lapsed into a defensive stance, but  
now her thoughts were beginning to seep into her concentration. She  
wondered how she had been able to do such a move, since she hadn't  
studied martial arts except for a brief period during her childhood.  
Her mother had insisted she be trained in other things instead, and  
Soun Tendo, sure that he would later have a son to carry on the family  
name, agreed.  
  
Shampoo interrupted Natsumi's flashback with a spinning side kick  
that Natsumi was able to duck.  
  
The crowd was enjoying the fight between Natsumi and Shampoo.  
They hadn't expected the newcomer to be such a good martial artist,  
yet she was putting up a great show against Shampoo. Nabiki was  
yelling at the top of her lungs, hoping Natsumi would show Shampoo who  
was the better fighter. There was also concern in Nabiki's voice.  
Where had Kasumi picked up this level of martial-arts skill? Not from  
the brooch, if anything. No, this skill could only come from years of  
training, training Kasumi never had.  
  
The youma was also enjoying the fight, though for different  
reasons than the crowd. She enjoyed seeing the magical girl squirm,  
trying to fend off Shampoo's attacks. Unfortunately, Natsumi seemed  
to be doing a decent job of defending herself.  
  
The youma still had her advantage. With Natsumi distracted by  
Shampoo, she could initiate her attack now and take all four warriors  
by surprise.  
  
And Natsumi would go down in bitter defeat.  
  
****  
  
Yelling a battle cry at the top of her lungs, Shampoo launched  
herself toward Natsumi with a drop-kick. But before she could  
connect, her path was blocked by a wall literally made up of millions  
of large chow-mein noodles. The noodles quickly encircled the ring,  
cutting the four warriors apart from the outside world.  
  
"I hope you're ready for the final showdown! 'Cause if you  
are, you aren't gonna be disappointed!" the youma yelled,  
transforming her appearance. She leapt into the supposedly edible  
ring, landing in front of Natsumi and lauging the typical evil-youma  
laugh as she did so. "Well, I see you're all tied up at the moment.  
But don't worry; you'll be dead soon, and the others... let's just say  
they're going to have a little career change in their immediate  
future!" the youma gloated, now looking like one of the large rubber  
monsters from those shows Natsumi had never really watched to begin  
with. "Now, prepare yourself for my final attack! Take-out Food  
NIGHTMARE!!!"  
  
At that point an undeterminable amount of take-out dishes began  
to materialize about the youma. Those high enough in the stands to  
still see what was going on in the ring above the wall of chow-mein -  
and whom hadn't fled in terror and panic - might have enjoyed the  
thought of having one of those apparently tasty dishes, but Nabiki,  
still at ringside, ignored them. She was more concerned over Kasumi  
and what those dangerous dishes might do to her.  
  
A sphere of green energy formed around Natsumi. In a matter of  
moments the noodles that had bound her had vanished. To the youma's  
shock, Natsumi began powering up for an attack. "Cooking should be  
something done for pleasure, not used as a tool in an act of terror."  
  
Yeah, try telling that to Akane, Nabiki thought.  
  
"I won't have you using the art of cooking to further your acts  
of evil! In the name of love and honor, I'm Natsumi, the magical  
girl!" More bright green energy came to life, swirling about Natsumi.  
The youma sighed. She had decided to pass on trying to escape - this  
'death' would be far less painful to bear than the one she would  
experience at the hands of her BFC superiors. "......Love Power  
Strike, NOW!!"  
  
The Strike caught up with the youma, encasing her in a sphere of  
that same green energy. The youma screamed, and turned into a fine  
powder that blew away on the wind.  
  
Natsumi collapsed onto the arena's mat, exhausted. How could she  
help save the world if she kept falling into these stereotypical youma  
traps? She was supposed to save people from them, not fall victim to  
them herself, wasn't she?  
  
The sight of Shampoo running toward her interrupted this  
particular train of thought. Natsumi warily prepared herself for an  
attack, weak as she was, though what Shampoo did instead surprised  
her.  
  
Shampoo bowed. "You are capable fighter, Natsumi-san. We no  
fight each other." But then a cat-like smile appeared on Shampoo's  
face. "For now." That said, Shampoo left to see if she could tend to  
Ranma.  
  
Natsumi let out a huge sigh of relief. She really hadn't felt  
like fighting anyone right about now. Or anything else, for that  
matter.  
  
Yet those remaining from the crowd had different ideas. They  
cheered and clapped - some even catcalled - and asked for an encore.  
Some even shouted, wanting to know if they could go out on a date with  
her.  
  
Natsumi gave another sigh, leaving the building. She wasn't sure  
if she was ready to be a hero, but she was definitely sure of one  
thing: she didn't want to be an idol.  
  
Nabiki, in contrast, was delighted. Natsumi would be a marketing  
tool to help her achieve financial success. She had visions of mutual  
funds dancing in her mind when she suddenly recalled a news article  
she had read a few months ago. She recalled that all of the  
controlling shares in the Sabre 2000 company had been agressively  
bought up by another corporation.  
  
BFC. The corporation that had a hand in the first youma attack.  
  
It was one hell of a coincidence, and coincidence was one thing  
Nabiki refused to believe in.  
  
****  
  
Ukyou sighed. The business conference that was supposed to have  
made her quite a tidy little profit, had in fact brought in little  
more than a lousy five yen. It almost seemed as though there weren't  
even a conference in town as nobody had come to the restaurant at all;  
most likely everyone had gone to the cooking competition, Ukyou  
thought sourly to herself.  
  
One person *had* come in, but Ukyou knew she would have had  
better luck had she attended the contest. She might have been able to  
win the love of her true fiancee, Ranma Saotome.  
  
"What's wrong, Kuonji-san?" Mine asked, feigning concern.  
  
"I thought today was going to be a great business day, so I  
stayed here instead of doing something else I should've done."  
  
"The martial-arts cooking competition?" Mine spoke into her  
thoughts.  
  
Ukyou was surprised. "Yeah. How'd you know?"  
  
Mine smiled. "Call it a hunch."  
  
"Anyway," Ukyou gestured to the empty restaurant, "this is what  
it got me."  
  
Mine appeared thoughtful for a moment. "Well, I'm sorry to hear  
that. Perhaps I can do something to make the day a better business  
day for you." The windup, and the pitch. "How would you like to join  
the BFC in a joint venture to produce a restaurant chain?"  
  
Mine saw she had Ukyou's attention. "Think of it... your name  
could be on everyone's minds from everyone in Japan! And the same for  
your food! Maybe one day, you can even have restaurants around the  
world!"  
  
Ukyou smiled. Mine was perhaps being a little overzealous, but  
she *was* offering Ukyou a great shot at financial success. "Sure,  
why not? I'd love to!"  
  
"Great! Come back with me to my office, then, and we'll work out  
the paperwork!" Mine tried to hold back her laughter. Phase one of  
her plan would soon be complete, as soon as Ukyou Kuonji was turned  
into a youma slave...  
  
To be continued...  



	3. Epsiode 3 - Toy Show Terror!

  
Subject: Natsumi3: embellishment  
  
The Shetai Productions Television Studios were, for the most  
part, operated like most other top-of-the-line television production  
studios around the world. They too had the committed staff, modern  
equipment and all that was necessary to contribute to the high level  
of excellence demanded for the television productions of the day.  
  
But somehow, the rules changed when one encountered the infamous  
SPTS Stage S.  
  
Yukie felt a slight twinge of nervousness - the same one she  
always felt on entering Stage S, and she had come to take it for  
granted.  
  
"Good morning, minna!" she put on her cheerful act. "How's  
everything going today?"  
  
Her co-star passed her a look that asked, 'How can you be  
cheerful at a time like this?' "Oh, swell, I suppose, if you forget  
the fact that today's the last day we're going to work on this stupid  
show..."  
  
Yukie began to frown, which was a rarity when it came to her,  
since she was almost always quite cheerful. Number one among the  
things she least wanted to think about today had to be the impending  
death of the television show they starred in - 'The Mystical Fighters  
Sany.' Hitomi, however, always seemed to enjoy bringing everything  
crashing back to reality.  
  
"But, Hitomi-chan, our show can still be saved! I just know that  
right now, all our loyal fans are stuffing the mailboxes with their  
pleas to save the show!"  
  
Hitomi tried hard to keep from breaking up into laughter on the  
spot. "What," she snorted a laugh, "you mean the two people who're  
stupid enough to actually WATCH this show?"  
  
"Hate to say it, Yukie... but it's not like there's a big market  
for a sentai magical-girl show," Aya added, while packing some of her  
belongings from her locker into a box. "Besides, most of our ideas  
were swiped from shows like Sailor Moon..."  
  
"And RayEarth, we took quite a bit from that show, too. Not to  
mention a whole lot of others."  
  
Yukie was becoming distraught. "Yeah... I know... I just don't  
wanna leave..." The next thing anyone knew, she was on her knees,  
crying up a storm. The main thing Yukie had enjoyed about working on  
the show was her co-workers, and now that the end was near she  
wondered if she would ever see them again.  
  
Hitomi knelt down beside the sobbing girl to comfort her. As  
much as she hated to admit it, she would really miss Yukie, the rest  
of the 'team' and the whole rotten flea-bag of a show...  
  
From the control room, Mana and Mia watched their stars with  
looks of concern. The show had originally been their idea, an attempt  
to cash in on the growing magical-girl craze, and it might very well  
have worked.  
  
Unless, of course, one had to use leftover rubber costumes from  
old monster movies and didn't have a true plot to speak of. But that  
was in the past now, and they all had to deal with the certain death  
of their show.  
  
Mia sighed. "Well, Mana, I guess this is it. It was nice  
working with you."  
  
"Oh, I wouldn't say that..."  
  
"What!?" the two ladies turned in unison. Behind them stood a  
young woman in a business suit, with a smile on her face that on  
closer inspection almost appeared painted-on.  
  
"I represent a company that wishes to buy the rights for your  
show. Together, we'll produce a marketing campaign and turn this show  
into a major multimedia and marketing hit!"  
  
"Really!?"  
  
"Yes. The first thing we'll do is a live performance at the  
Tokyo Toy Show at the Egg Dome. That'll be an excellent way to kick  
off the toy line, wouldn't you say?"  
  
Mia could barely think straight. She was in heaven; at last her  
dreams of having a hit television show had a chance of coming true.  
And to think her film teacher had said you needed a good plot to make  
a television show... *ha*! She felt like proving one only needed an  
insane amount of money and a good marketing blitz to get the ball  
rolling. "We accept! How soon can we start?"  
  
"Why, this weekend, of course. And when your stars arrive,  
they'll have a chance to showcase their new transformation  
brooches..." Mia and Mana both looked on in awe as their new  
benefactor brought forth what would be the first of hopefully many new  
props for the show many thought dead. For in her hands were four  
neatly gold-trimmed brooches, each brooch featuring a polished black  
opal set dead-center.  
  
"Hey, wow, these are beautiful! Thanks! We'll start working on  
a routine right away!" And with that, the two producers rushed to  
tell their young stars the good news. The show was saved.  
  
The woman who had saved the show was now alone once more,  
standing in the control room and allowing herself the luxury of at  
least one evil laugh. By now all signs of sympathy, warmth or caring  
- whether real or feigned - had drained completely away from her  
smile. All that was left was a sincere amount of evil and malice in  
its place. "M'lady, the experiment has begun," she murmured to  
herself. "This... *toy show* shall be the proving ground for our new  
special technology that should give the BFC its rightful status as  
rulers of the world..."  
  
If there was a camera in the room, her image would have faded to  
black.  
  
[OP: "The Girl is Magic" (Natsumi Title Theme)/Inoue Kikuko]  
  
(OP sequence: An unconcerned Kasumi stands in the main walkway of the  
Tendo yard, sweeping. Soon, Ranma and Akane appear, fighting. Then  
Ryouga, Shampoo and Ukyou join the fray. Genma appears, but Ranma  
throws him into the pond. Soun sits off to one side, crying. Akane  
slam-dunks Ranma into the pond, and the panda raises a sign that says,  
"What kept you?" Ranma takes a swipe at him with the sign.  
Finally, Nabiki and Mine appear in the background, seemingly trying to  
come to a business decision by various means, including  
rock-paper-scissors, as a large BFC building rises out of clouds of  
dust behind them all.  
  
Still unconcerned, Kasumi changes into Natsumi and uses her powers to  
sweep the whole mess away at an incredible rate, leaving a white  
screen for the title logo to fade into.)  
  
Richard Beaubien  
  
Presents  
  
Natsumi, the Magical Girl  
  
(wildly embellished by Mike Koos, of Overimagination Anonymous (whoops))  
  
Episode 3: Toy Show Terror!  
  
"What? You want me to go where!?"  
  
"The Tokyo Toy Show," Nabiki repeated for her older sister's  
benefit. "It'll be the perfect place to start marketing the Natsumi  
image. All we have to do is plant the seeds and..." She began  
wringing her hands in anticipation. Natsumi was going to be her key  
to fame, fortune and utter control over the toy market, just for  
starters - that would teach Bandai to mess with her...  
  
Kasumi, on the other hand, wasn't as enthusiastic as money-minded  
Nabiki with this latest scheme. Unlike Nabiki or Akane, she had never  
really gone on any major trips away from home, even when Mother was  
still alive. Soun enjoyed staying home, since he knew Kasumi felt  
that her place was at home taking care of everything, including  
Father...  
  
She still didn't like the idea of being Natsumi, either, even if  
Mother's spirit seemed to think Kasumi could handle being a magical  
girl. Kasumi couldn't bring herself to agree with her mother, no  
matter how much she wanted to.  
  
"But what about Father? He wouldn't like me being away from home  
like this..."  
  
Nabiki didn't even bat an eye. "Leave it to me. I'll take care  
of everything."  
  
****  
  
"What do you mean, you're taking Kasumi with you? How could you  
leave me here all alone without... without..." No longer able to get  
the words out, Soun broke down into tears.  
  
Nabiki had expected this. She glanced down at her watch and  
smirked. Dad had managed to go a whole minute without crying when she  
told him about her... *business trip*, which was remarkable, but still  
no record. She wasn't sure whether to be proud of him - or feel  
sympathy. If, in fact, that was still possible.  
  
But, she had much more important things to think about now...  
  
"Don't worry," she sighed. "I'll take good care of her and make  
sure nothing happens to her. It'll be good for her at any rate... she  
needs to take some time off to release some stress."  
  
The only response she was met with was another wave of tears.  
This was a good sign, however; if Daddy had really wanted to stop  
Kasumi from going, he would have put up more of an argument.  
  
"But who will take care of the cooking while Kasumi is away?"  
Genma Saotome entered the room. First and foremost, Nabiki knew, the  
man always placed himself and his stomach first. Then his pride, and  
maybe somewhere after that his son...  
  
"Did someone ask who'll take care of the cooking?" Akane  
practically leaped down the stairs. Ranma merely took the normal  
route. "I'll do it!!"  
  
Everyone's face but Akane's turned ashen at precisely the same  
instant. Akane, take over the cooking? They all knew what that  
meant... but Ranma was the only one to risk saying something. "Oh,  
no..."  
  
Nabiki figured this was an opportune time to leave the room.  
After all, it looked like Akane was getting ready to beat the stuffing  
out of Ranma yet again. She'd had what she came for, anyway, even  
though Daddy hadn't truly approved in words as much as water.  
  
Besides, if no one wanted to bother with Akane's cooking, why  
didn't they just bother to cook their own food? They were old enough  
and mature enough to do *that*, weren't they?  
  
Akane had turned Ranma's head into the human equivalent of an  
inflatable bounce-back punching doll. Genma and Soun stood off to one  
side, watching the carnage with their usual disinterest.  
  
When Akane finally gave up and walked away, Genma approached what  
was left of his son.  
  
"Ranma, my son, our fates rest in your hands."  
  
"Huh? What are you talking about now, old man?"  
  
"For our sake - and our dignity - you must go out and get us  
something to eat from Ukyou."  
  
Ranma frowned. "Hate to tell you this, Dad, but her place hasn't  
been open for the past few days." He himself didn't know the reasons  
why... Ukyou would *never* allow her restaurant to be closed for  
extended periods of time without a very good reason. Something had to  
be up, or wrong...  
  
Maybe she was having some sort of financial problem. Oh, well,  
Ranma thought, he could always ask her what was going on the next time  
he saw her in class. Right now, he had his own problems to deal with.  
Like locating something edible, for example. Ranma could always cook  
for himself if it came to that, but his demented macho pride wouldn't  
allow him that luxury.  
  
"Oneechan! Oh..." Akane entered the room. She turned to Ranma.  
"Do you know where Kasumi-oneechan is?"  
  
Ranma was still brushing himself off from Akane's earlier  
retribution. "I think she's left already."  
  
"Oh," Akane said, disappointed. "Do you know where she keeps the  
vinegar?"  
  
"Vinegar?" Ranma flashed through all the recipes he could think  
of that needed vinegar. "Why d'you need that?"  
  
Akane's impatience showed through. "Because I need to use it  
while I'm boiling the rice."  
  
Ranma facefaulted. She was kidding, right?  
  
****  
  
It had once been said that working at the BFC was a unique  
experience - particularly if one happened to be in middle management.  
Always waiting for the promotions that somehow always went to company  
outsiders... though many wouldn't think too much of such a procedure.  
  
Yet another outsider was being inducted today. The staff had  
prepared themselves to meet the newcomer who would soon join the  
company's vaunted upper echelon.  
  
Mine's expression was one of practiced economic dignity and  
composure. "Everyone, I'd like to introduce your new immediate  
supervisor - and my assistant. Let's give a warm BFC welcome to...  
Ukyou Kuonji!"  
  
She stepped aside to reveal Ukyou, dressed smartly in a crimson  
business suit. On one of the lapels rested a gold brooch, a pure-black  
opal as its main setting.  
  
Ukyou's gaze dared not waver as she studied the people she would  
be working with. Mine smiled; this was exactly how she had been taken  
in, so long ago.  
  
She had embraced the evil of the BFC, and now the same was Ukyou  
Kuonji's path to take.  
  
****  
  
"What!? All right!" Yukie bubbled, her enthusiasm suddenly  
restored. "Our show really is saved, Mia? Yippee!!"  
  
"Yeah, and we're going to be using real props, costumes and  
effects for a change. No more of that old stuff. Maybe we can  
actually put together a decent show now!"  
  
"Or a REAL one..."  
  
Try as she might, Hitomi wasn't going to succeed in ruining her  
coworkers' moods.  
  
"Cheer up, Hitomi! We're going to make more episodes! Better  
ones! Yahoo!!"  
  
Hitomi merely turned her gaze to her overly enthusiastic friends  
and sighed. "Well, it ain't Hamlet... it isn't even 'Hello Kitty,'  
but it's a job, I guess. You wanna keep doing it?"  
  
"Hey, it's a paycheck."  
  
"Okay! We're in..."  
  
"Yippee!"  
  
Mia smiled. If there was ever brilliance in casting, it showed  
in the people she'd cast for this show. She had somehow managed to  
match the characters' personalities quite perfectly - Yukie, the ever  
cheerful, cute girl. Hitomi, the tough, hard-nosed but kind type; Aya  
the fighter of the group. Mana, who had been with the project from  
the very beginning, was the ideal choice for leader... besides, she'd  
shown more of a knowledge of martial arts than Mia. Not that it meant  
much for the show, however...  
  
It reinforced a handful of stereotypes, but it was still great  
casting, if she dared say so herself. So what? Now, she had a big  
enough budget, so she could turn out whatever she wanted. "Okay,  
troops. Our first order of business is to go to that toy show, so we  
can kick off the marketing campaign and introduce our toy line. This  
is gonna be great!"  
  
Mia hadn't meant to let that last remark out into the open, but  
everyone else felt the same way, so she let it pass.  
  
"They'd better not make an ugly doll of me..."  
  
"It's a general rule, Hitomi. All action figures AREN'T supposed  
to look anything like the characters they represent."  
  
"Don't worry, Hitomi-chan!" bubbled Yukie. "I'm sure they'll  
make a kawaii doll of you!" Hitomi merely stared at her.  
  
Mia was less confident. "We'll have to wait and see. But for  
now, let's just put on the new brooches and prepare for the show, for  
we've got a lot to promote!"  
  
Yukie was practically jumping up and down for joy as she received  
her new brooch. This... costume jewelry? actually had what looked  
like real gold trim rather than the cheap yellow-and-gold paint she  
was long since used to. Only one thing was wrong about the brooch -  
the jewel set in the middle was supposed to be a ruby, not a black  
opal. If, she thought, that was what it was. She was certainly no  
expert on jewels... Oh, well... they probably made a mistake. I'll  
use my old brooch until we can get it fixed. After all, it's only a  
prop...  
  
****  
  
"M'lady, the plan is proceeding well."  
  
"I sure hope so. These are the next-generation prototypes. If  
they fail, I will be... severly *disappointed*..."  
  
"It will not fail. In fact, if things go well, we stand a chance  
to exercise control over the entire Japanese toy industry."  
  
The chairwoman of the BFC broke tradition long enough to let a  
tight smile escape her lips. Yes, controlling that particular  
industry would be a good thing, indeed. And she also enjoyed the  
irony of having a team of would-be magical girls as their personal  
tools for evil.  
  
Even if this plan failed, it would still be very useful in terms  
of entertainment...  
  
****  
  
Kasumi was impressed by the sheer sight of the massive Tokyo Toy  
Show. Never before in her life had she seen so many people packed in  
one place for just one simple occasion. She felt awkward. She wasn't  
used to mingling among so many people, and besides which, as Natsumi.  
At least none of the people around her acknowledged this.  
  
In fact, they had all naturally assumed she was a part of  
someone's show. She was. The Bandai representatives mistakenly  
thought she might be a new Sailor Moon character, and the Capcom reps  
assumed she was the person sent to play Street Fighter Zero 2's  
Sakura, however different from that character she might have been.  
  
If she wasn't being mistaken for an established character, she  
was more often than not kept busy by Nabiki, in the midst of  
negotiating a Natsumi T-shirt deal. So, for the first time in nearly  
six hours, Natsumi took her seat in the booth - which was somewhere  
between the Bandai booth and the Sony booth, a choice location Nabiki  
had made to pick out well in advance - and began to fall asleep.  
  
"Excuse me?" a diminuitive voice asked. "Aren't you Sailor  
Moon?"  
  
"That's one booth over," Natsumi heard Nabiki say, a slight note  
of disgust in her voice. How was she to market a character that bore  
so much resemblance to a character that already existed? First chance  
she had, she was going to have to change Natsumi's costume...  
  
"Thanks! By the way," the little girl told Natsumi, "your outfit  
is really cute..."  
  
"Thank you," Natsumi politely murmured, slowly drifting off into  
sleep. Maybe she would even wake up at home, where life would be  
normal - in as much as life was normal at home.  
  
****  
  
The field, again.  
  
She still had no idea where she was. Every time her dreams  
carried her here, she had an enshrouded encounter with her late  
mother. Mother, who was trying to help her come to terms with her new  
powers and abilities...  
  
But there was no mist this time to obscure her view. Her mother  
clearly stood in front of her, and she could see everything about the  
person she cared so much about in fine detail...  
  
"Mother..."  
  
"Kasumi-chan... you should try your best to be strong. Those you  
care about will soon need your power."  
  
"But, mother... I care about you."  
  
"I know, dear. But I'm not the only one who is depending upon  
you."  
  
Kasumi thought she saw a look of ancient wisdom reinforce her  
mother's features. "Believe in yourself, the way you once did when  
you were young... when you were innocent. I believe in you."  
  
That sounded suspiciously like a farewell. "Mother!?" Kasumi  
asked, shocked. Indeed, her mother's image was losing touch with  
reality - if that applied here.  
  
"I believe in you."  
  
Seconds later, all that remained was Kasumi, burying her face in  
her hands.  
  
****  
  
"Hey, Natsumi... c'mon, wake up!"  
  
Natsumi yawned. "What is it, Nabiki-chan...?"  
  
"Well... I've finished all our negotiations, so I thought you  
might enjoy going to see that show being put on by the 'Mystical  
Fighters Sany' group. Y'know, take a break. Relax a little." And  
check out our competition, weak as it may be, Nabiki added in her  
thoughts.  
  
"I suppose I could use a break," Natsumi replied, hiding any  
spare feelings left over from her... dream. "Thank you, Nabiki-chan."  
She knew Nabiki had made a valiant effort all her life to pretend  
she'd come to terms with Mother's death, but then again, so had she...  
  
****  
  
"Is everyone ready? Good. Okay, I want you all to go on stage  
and make a big impact!"  
  
"Okay!" the four girls who comprised the Mystical Fighters Sany  
team shouted in unison. This might very well be their big break;  
after today, they'd be well on their way to be famous...  
  
As the curtain rose, Yukie bit her lower lip. I hope everything  
works out okay...  
  
The announcer happened to be one of those seasoned professionals  
who loved going with the old standards. "Are you ready to rock!?"  
she shouted, the stage already growing hazy amidst colored smoke and  
spotlights.  
  
The audience, naturally, loved it. "YEAH!!!"  
  
The girls took their places. "All right! Mystical Fighters Sany,  
MORPH!!!"  
  
Their command worked this time. Black light engulfed each of the  
girls except for one...  
  
Yukie was awestruck. The company really had to be behind them if  
this was the caliber of special effects they were going to be using.  
But why wasn't she getting the special-effects treatment? This, too,  
struck Mia as being strange. Yukie broke character for a second to  
see what Hitomi was doing, maybe pick up a cue of her own... but...  
but there was something *different* about her friend's transformation.  
Hitomi's usual countenance was gone, replaced by a sneer of pure evil,  
instead.  
  
All Yukie could do was abandon her act and scream.  
  
****  
"Wow, they sure've got some great special effects," Nabiki  
remarked. They're better than I thought they would be, certainly  
much better than that awful show... I may have to watch out for these  
people.  
  
Natsumi had seen something else entirely. "Something's wrong,  
Nabiki..."  
  
"Eh?" The comment took Nabiki by surprise. She hated that.  
"What is it?"  
  
"SOMEBODY HELP ME!!!"  
  
"It must be the youma again! Those girls..." Natsumi yelled,  
seperating from the crowd and taking a running leap onto the stage.  
Another threat. I hope you're right, mother. I need your strength.  
  
Nabiki shrugged. "Geez, talk about your irony. Magical girls  
fighting for evil..." She'd seen evil magical girls before, but the  
concept was rare.  
  
****  
  
Mia was frozen with horror as her once-Human friends stood upon  
the stage, laughing a sinister laugh. Yukie was trying to find  
whatever she could to hide behind - the flimsy stage props  
notwithstanding. Both Mia and Yukie were incredibly frightened,  
though Mia tried to reassert some control over the situation. "Mana,"  
she forced herself to say. "What in the world are you doing? This  
isn't in the script!"  
  
"Scripts?" Mana-youma said in a voice that was clearly no longer  
that of the Mana Mia had known. "Who needs a script? We're doing  
improv now... and we're going to DESTROY this toy show. Isn't that  
right, girls?"  
  
"But..." Yukie dared to speak up. "Hitomi! Aya! Mana... we're  
friends! We're supposed to be the good guys, aren't we? Why would  
you want to do something so... evil?" She was crying now, whether  
from an overload of emotion or the blasted special-effects smoke, she  
didn't know. Or care.  
  
Hitomi-youma studied her for a brief moment. "You always were  
such an optimist... We're doing this because we WANT to! No big  
reason! Now, prepare to die--"  
  
"I don't think so!"  
  
"Huh?" The three youma raised their heads in unison. "Who said  
that?"  
  
"Magical girls stand for all that is good in Humanity, and not  
the evil that you seem to represent. I will not have you tarnish the  
good name of the magical girls..."  
  
Natsumi's dramatic entrance had been made, Nabiki thought. One  
point for Natsumi.  
  
"I'll put an end to your evil, for in the name of love... I'm  
Natsumi, the magical girl!" Natsumi's trademarked - and it had been  
trademarked, for Nabiki had seen to it - bright green energy began to  
flare around her as she prepared for her attack. "Love... Power--"  
  
"No!! They're not monsters...! They're my friends!" Yukie  
insisted, teardrops streaming from her face as she interposed herself  
between Natsumi and the group of youma.  
  
"Now's our chance! Dark Opal... Burst!" Aya leapt to the  
attack, loosing a beam of dark energy toward Natsumi. Distracted by  
Yukie, Natsumi hadn't seen the blast coming and took the full brunt of  
it. The blast knocked her into a wall, where she slumped to the  
ground, unconscious.  
  
"Good work, Aya! Now, Hitomi, finish this interfering magical  
girl off..."  
  
"Yes, Mana."  
  
"Hitomi-chan!" Yukie pleaded. "Hitomi-chan! Please... don't  
hurt her!"  
  
"Out of my way, Yukie, or I'll be forced to hurt you..." Yukie  
noticed that Hitomi-youma was actually entertaining the idea... "NOW,  
Yukie. You never DID know when to listen..."  
  
"Hitomi-chan... no, don't do it... Please!"  
  
****  
  
"Nabiki? Did you have a hand in organizing this, by any chance?"  
  
Nabiki frowned. "No. Why do you ask?"  
  
"Well, it's a good idea. Every magical girl needs some kind of  
enemy to battle, and evil magical girls don't come along all that  
often..."  
  
"This is REAL, damn it," Nabiki snapped, setting aside her  
business concerns for the moment. She didn't know if Kasumi was ready  
yet to take on three youma at once. Besides, oneechan was still out  
of the battle... Please, Mom, don't let her be hurt...  
  
****  
  
Natsumi came to with a low groan. In front of her stood Yukie,  
trying to fend off a youma that looked like she was about to kill them  
both. I've got to help her, but I can't do it. I...  
  
She heard her mother's voice. Kasumi-chan... you can do  
anything. Believe in yourself. You did, once before...  
  
Mother... I can't do this!  
  
Yes, you can.  
  
Resolve tightened Natsumi's features. I'll do it! She  
began gathering her strength. I'll do it... for you, mother!  
  
****  
  
"Hitomi-chan...!"  
  
"Enough of this!" Mana-youma ordered. "Finish them BOTH off!"  
  
All Hitomi-youma could see now was Yukie's face...  
"HITOMI-CHAN!!!"  
  
At the last possible instant Hitomi fired the energy blast she'd  
been gathering off toward the roof. "I'm sorry... Yukie-chan... I  
can't do this!"  
  
"Hitomi-chan! I knew you had it in you! Are you all right?"  
Yukie tried to run to her friend's side. But the other two youma  
blocked her path. "Let me through! Come on, don't you remember who  
you are?"  
  
"We know who we are," Mana-youma insisted. "All of you have to  
die now. Dark Pair..."  
  
"Stop this!" Natsumi yelled, joining the attack-in-progress.  
"Love Healing... Aura!!!" Her brooch glowed with energy as the room  
filled with her magic power. Hitomi's black brooch started to change  
to a faint green color as Natsumi's power began to reverse the trio's  
youma transformations.  
  
Soon, the youma were Human once more.  
  
"Hitomi-chan!"  
  
"Yukie-chan..." Hitomi broke down in Yukie's embrace. "I'm  
sorry! Please forgive me! I had no control over what we were  
doing..."  
  
"It's all right, Hitomi-chan."  
  
"Are all of you okay?" Mia asked, wondering how she'd mop up  
after this mess.  
  
Mana couldn't meet her friends' gazes. "We're fine..." Trying  
to hold back her tears, she wondered how in the world she could be  
so... evil... And she wasn't a method-actor, either. Being evil  
just wasn't her.  
  
"What happened to all of you?" asked Natsumi, interrupting the  
uneasy reunion.  
  
"A... a new sponsor gave us these wonderful new brooches, but...  
you don't think they could be the cause of this, do you?"  
  
Natsumi was curious. "Can I see one of the brooches?"  
  
Mana, Aya and Hitomi checked their brooches; Natsumi's power had  
taken its toll on them. "Sure," Yukie said, rummaging through her  
pockets for the brooch that had been given to her. "Here's mine. I  
didn't use it because the jewel setting wasn't right, but now I'm glad  
I didn't use it..."  
  
Natsumi studied the brooch carefully. Ah, Nabiki had more of a  
trained eye for this sort of thing... Something caught her eye: the  
name of the company that had produced the brooch.  
  
The BFC.  
  
****  
  
"You're saying you think the BFC was behind this attack, too?"  
  
"It looks that way. I don't want to come to any quick  
conclusions, though."  
  
"I do. The BFC's involvement in all these youma attacks and more  
is too common to be a coincidence. We're going to have to keep an eye  
out for them." Nabiki wore a nervous smile as she and Kasumi walked  
the path in the Tendo yard.  
  
"You may be right, Nabiki-chan. The question is, what are we  
going to do about these attacks?" Kasumi asked. She wanted an  
answer, since she knew it was only going to be rougher from here on  
out. But she wasn't about to get an answer from Nabiki now...  
  
Akane ran to greet them. "Nabiki-oneechan! I've got some great  
news for you!"  
  
Nabiki met Akane's words with her usual cool. "What's the news?"  
  
"Our school has entered into a partnership with the BFC to fund  
special business courses! But that's not the best part... they've  
asked for *you* to be one of their first students!"  
  
Nabiki and Kasumi met each other's nervous gaze. They knew the  
BFC likely had something to do with all the youma-related incidents.  
What they didn't know, was what reason the BFC would have to justify  
it. Maybe if Nabiki accepted the bait... er, the chance to join the  
special business courses, they could find out...  
  
"All right - I guess it's worth a shot."  
  
To be continued...  
  
[ED: Friends (Nabiki Tendo Version)/Takayama Minami]  
  
  
  
  
  



	4. Epsiode 4 - Back to School Terror!

It was no secret that Furinkan High was gaining a sort of infamous  
reputation throughout Japan. Not that that was a good thing, however.  
Any school which featured weird events, senseless, massive property damage  
or martial-arts battles of a caliber a seasoned Hong Kong martial-arts  
movie director could only hope for tended to stand out in educational  
circles. Besides which, the principal of Furinkan High was a little...  
*unusual*, to say the least. If you tried to ask people from other schools  
about him, that was as good as description you would get, other than the  
general feeling that the person you were asking was grateful that they  
didn't have him as a principal or didn't know him personally.  
  
Still, there was something strange about the school that kept drawing  
people to it. Kyoko knew this for a fact; it was why she had chosen the  
school as an ideal site for a special business juku which would be  
co-sponsored by the BFC. Naturally, such a program could build a good name  
for any school and help enhance its reputation with the general public...  
which was necessary to help a school succeed.  
  
In theory, Furinakan High's principal should have been overjoyed with  
the opportunity to add the program to his curriculum, right? But the  
moment Kyoko read the information profile on Principal Kunou, she guessed  
the going would be tough. Quite tough, indeed. She'd need more than the  
initial proposal to convince him.  
  
Principal Kunou's office was surprisingly modest - modest in that he  
didn't insist on having an entire beach compressed into the small room.  
Unsurprisingly, he'd made the whole thing up to look like a native beach  
house... because that's exactly what it was; his own little tropic hideaway  
deep within the school grounds. One had to climb a ladder lashed together  
from sturdy palm trees just to get to the office, which looked like it had  
been built in much the same manner. Often, people thought that it only  
looked that way on the outside... that it was actually a construct cleverly  
built to look like it belonged on a remote, uncharted desert isle  
somewhere, instead of standing next to a weathered school building.  
  
Considering all the damage estimates that occasionally came from this  
school, the thing had to have been built far better than it appeared.  
  
Kyoko noted the Principal's unhealthy fixture on all things Hawaiian,  
especially the sand, beach toys and a generous helping of plants - most of  
which she couldn't tell whether or not were plastic, including the one the  
Principal seemed to allow to grow out of the top of his head... good grief,  
Kyoko thought; I've stumbled onto the only school in the world with a  
built-in vacation resort. She didn't even want to know what the words on  
the diplomas on the wall read. The Hawaiian-type elevator music droning  
on in the background somewhere was nauseating enough. Truly sad... but she  
had come here with business in mind, and she would be damned if she didn't  
follow through with her plans.  
  
The Principal himself sat at his desk, happily - a little too happily  
for Kyoko's consideration - honing the edges of a pair of unusually large  
scissors, all to the tune of some old television show she couldn't recall.  
To his credit, though, his whistling didn't seem to be bothered by the  
music going on in the background. Kyoko never could whistle one tune while  
listening to another...  
  
She thought she was handling the ordeal... er, situation quite well.  
She'd come here prepared for strange behavior. All in the line of duty and  
all that stuff. Her assistant, Sayoko, wasn't. Sayoko had read more  
reports about what went on at this school - it was an assistant's job to  
stay informed - and what she discovered repulsed her. If that maniac made  
any attempt to cut her hair whatsoever... she'd drain all the lifeblood  
energy out of him until a prune looked ten times better than the poor sap.  
  
Kyoko smiled inwardly at the discomfort she sensed from Sayoko.  
Sayoko didn't realize that there truly was an intelligence behind the  
Principal's insanity. Oh, sure, it was a warped intelligence in what had  
to be the Kunou family tradition, but it still made the man a force to be  
reckoned with. It was going to take a bit of shrewd negotiating to get  
what they wanted out of him, and Kyoko felt she held the trump card they  
needed.  
  
The Principal seemed to let the thought come back to him. "Hey,  
girl!" He saw Sayoko's cringe, and took on a real smile for the first time  
since this meeting had started. "I'm sorry, but I can't allow such a  
course to be held at this school unless it actually improves our  
educational standard, somehow." He seemed to take pleasure in waving the  
tip of that pair of scissors under Sayoko's chin, teasing her... Sayoko was  
doing her best to try to keep her composure. Even if Sayoko *did* blast  
him, she'd never live the whole affair down. Kyoko wouldn't let her.  
  
"Are you sure you won't reconsider our offer, Principal Kunou?"  
  
The man seemed to switch to some kind of Jamaican-mocking mode.  
"No-no-no-no-no. I can't allow it."  
  
"Perhaps we can make you an offer, then." Kyoko placed herself in  
between Sayoko and the Principal. After all, Sayoko seemed about to lunge  
over the desk and do something they'd both regret later on. "Would you  
like to see the benefits our program can provide through a guided tour  
through one of our special classes?"  
  
"Well..." He thought about it for a very small instant. As if he  
actually had something to do... "I am a busy man." To emphasize his point,  
he started to polish an even bigger set of hair-clippers. "I really must  
stay here to keep this school running under normal conditions."  
  
Even Sayoko had to laugh at the comment; there was no such thing as  
'normal running conditions' at Furinkan High. The Principal looked at her  
out of the corner of his eye and began lovingly polishing the clippers'  
blades.  
  
Kyoko wasn't impressed. "Okay, then, how about this? I'm sure you  
know we can't send you to Hawaii..." She pulled an enlarged schematic  
blueprint out of her briefcase. "But what if... say, we bring Hawaii to  
Furinkan High?" Under her breath, she added, "No more of this fake stuff."  
  
She saw that she had the Principal's attention. He took the blueprint  
from her and, studying it thoroughly, began to laugh. The same hearty  
laugh that was the first last straw to Sayoko. Was this all some cruel  
joke her co-workers had thought to play on her?  
  
Kyoko knew enough to keep her emotions out of this. Subordinates had  
to learn the ropes the hard way... She rested her hands on the table.  
"It's such a shame you won't be participating in our business program," she  
said with mock sincerity. "We were so looking forward to doing business  
with you... all expenses paid, naturally."  
  
She hadn't needed to add the shameless sweet-talk. The thought of  
turning Furinkan High into New Hawaii was appealing enough to the  
Principal. He signed the papers and left the office at jovial warp speed,  
an instant before an extremely confused Sayoko could make sense of exactly  
what had happened.  
  
Kyoko knew. She now held complete control over Furinkan High in the  
palm of her hand... and soon she would have access to the best natural  
resources this simple little district had to offer. Let the Principal  
think he knew what it meant to have an evil laugh...  
  
[OP: "The Girl is Magic" (Natsumi Title Theme)/Inoue Kikuko]  
  
(OP sequence: An unconcerned Kasumi stands in the main walkway of the  
Tendo yard, sweeping. Soon, Ranma and Akane appear, fighting. Then  
Ryouga, Shampoo and Ukyou join the fray. Genma appears, but Ranma  
throws him into the pond. Soun sits off to one side, crying. Akane  
slam-dunks Ranma into the pond, and the panda raises a sign that says,  
"What kept you?" Ranma takes a swipe at him with the sign.  
Finally, Nabiki and Mine appear in the background, seemingly trying to  
come to a business decision by various means, including  
rock-paper-scissors, as a large BFC building rises out of clouds of  
dust behind them all.  
  
Still unconcerned, Kasumi changes into Natsumi and uses her powers to  
sweep the whole mess away at an incredible rate, leaving a white  
screen for the title logo to fade into.)  
  
Richard Beaubien  
presents  
Natsumi, the Magical Girl  
Chapter 4: Back to School Terror!  
(embellished by Mike K.)  
---------------------------------  
  
"I hear that you have been accepted to attend a special business  
course at school that the BFC has sponsored, Nabiki." Kasumi said, in the  
middle of preparing lunches for Soun and Genma. Sure, they ate a lot, but  
as long as they were happy, everyone else usually was. It was currently  
the weekend, and the special class was slated to begin on Monday, with  
Nabiki holding a choice position as one of the initial attendees. "Are you  
sure this is something you want to do, Nabiki-chan?"  
  
"Sure, why not? It could always offer us some important info on the  
BFC." That, and some sweet blackmail opportunities, too. Nabiki had no  
qualms about ruining a company that counted youma among its primary  
exports.  
  
Kasumi sighed, going back to slicing bread. "But, won't you be  
putting yourself at risk? I mean, it does sound to me like it might be  
a... scheme of some sort."  
  
Nabiki's face took on that thoughtful look most sentient beings  
dreaded. "I doubt they would pull anything extremely obvious. It would  
call too much attention to them. Headlines that scream 'BFC Class Causes  
Monster Riot!' are not exactly good for business." She paused to gauge  
Kasumi's reaction, but Kasumi was taking it all in stride, turning her  
attention to preparing a kettle of tea. "Besides, it's obvious that the  
BFC has something more sinister in mind with this course. I wouldn't be  
surprised if it was a part of their master plans, Sis."  
  
Kasumi was so surprised by Nabiki's assumption that she dropped the  
spoon she was holding. "'Master plan'!?"  
  
"You know; every evil organization has something that it wants more  
than anything else. World domination, utter power, wealth, the destruction  
of Microsoft, their own postal stamp... maybe they want their pizzas  
delivered in *twenty* minutes or less. But they definitely *want*  
something."  
  
Kasumi was dimly aware of a slight breeze making its way through the  
kitchen as she stopped to think about what Nabiki had said. Nabiki was  
right, of course - the BFC had to have a hidden agenda.  
  
Did she have one, too? In her dreams, Mother kept mentioning  
something... having to do with her friends, something she couldn't  
completely recall. Maybe if she told Nabiki about the dreams, Nabiki could  
help deduce what they meant. Maybe Nabiki could help her understand why  
the dreams were haunting her in the first place...  
  
"--Or else they wouldn't be sending so many monsters out to do their  
dirty work. I mean, youma aren't exactly known for their subtleties..."  
Nabiki paused. She waved a hand in front of Kasumi's face. "Hey...  
Oneechan? Are you there? Hello..."  
  
Kasumi snapped back to the real world. "I'm sorry, Nabiki-chan," she  
sheepishly apologized. "I do understand what you're trying to say... I  
think. You seem to believe that the BFC wants something that's special  
about our district and that's why they're doing all these evil things,  
right?"  
  
"Right. And I'm hoping this 'business course' can help shed some  
light on what their true motives might be."  
  
"But you're still taking a tremendous risk."  
  
"Don't worry; I can take care of myself, Sis. If there's any inside  
information that needs to be found or espionage that needs to be done, I'm  
the person for the job." Nabiki confidently left the room. "Oh, by the  
way... don't forget that later tonight we really have to pick out a new  
design for that costume of yours. I want to change it to something that  
doesn't make you look like Sailor Moon. Copyright lawsuits are terribly  
expensive, you know."  
  
Astonished by her sister's behavior, Kasumi didn't say a word.  
  
****  
  
"Yes... by all means, Kyoko. Please do explain," the chairwoman  
purred with a smooth, condescending tone from behind her large  
stained-mahogany desk. Kyoko cringed; one did not look forward to being  
called into the chairwoman's office to explain what they were currently  
doing and why. The chairwoman already wielded a considerable amount of  
power. She had obviously designed her office with the full intent of  
intimidating anyone who stepped into it. More troubling was the fact that  
the office monitors around the room could be playing anything: your  
failures - how had she gotten video footage of those? - a close-up of your  
extremely nervous face, or something else equally as humbling... "Perhaps  
you would like to explain to me why you have failed in acquiring new  
resources and have helped encourage the casting of some suspicion on our  
company?"  
  
"I have no excuse to offer, m'lady. It was poor planning that led to  
these defeats." Kyoko stepped back from the desk and bowed before her  
leader, hoping for another chance to prove herself. "I do have another  
plan that will succeed. A plan which will procure us all that we need from  
this area..."  
  
"Very well, Kyoko. I will allow you to have another chance.  
However--" the chairwoman paused abruptly, traces of a faint smile  
appearing on her face, although Kyoko failed to see it. "Do not fail. You  
must remember that our company is a reputable one, and we do not want  
ourselves caught up in any affair that might tarnish that reputation. Do  
you understand?"  
  
Kyoko bit her lip. "I understand completely, m'lady. I won't fail  
you again." She understood, too, what the chairwoman had been implying by  
her final statement. Other things were to be put at risk before the life  
of the company...  
  
After Kyoko left the office, the chairwoman poked at a button on the  
intercom. "Mine, I need to see you."  
  
Shortly afterward, Mine materialized in front of the desk. "Yes,  
m'lady?"  
  
The chairwoman finished reviewing the videotape of her conversation  
with Kyoko. "Kyoko claims to have another plan. Perhaps your new  
operative should keep an eye on her and her plan to ensure that she does  
not fail."  
  
"I shall."  
"And, if she does fail... please resolve the situation so that nothing  
ends up on our company doorstep."  
  
Mine nodded, and vanished. The chairwoman turned to gaze out her  
large window - made of martial-artist-proof glass - at the beautiful Nerima  
skyline. She had left the videotape in pause mode. "I understand  
completely, m'lady. I won't fail you again." A grave look crossed her  
face. "Damn you, Kyoko!" she cursed. "I'm not going to let you ruin  
thirty good years of work on my part! I *will* get what I want..."  
  
****  
  
"Well, *sure* it's going to be difficult. But, hey - you do owe me a  
few favors. Just tell yourself that this should cancel out most of the  
debts you owe me."  
  
"Look, just see what you can dig up on the BFC, its background and  
past... *anything* that you think I might find of interest. We'll discuss  
fees later. Right. Nice talking to you too. Bye, now..."  
  
Nabiki hung up the phone. She was becoming more and more confused  
over the company and its policies as time passed. She always thought she  
had known what the BFC really wanted from Nerima. Hell, it had to be one  
thing, right? Martial artists. Fighters were unofficially Nerima's  
number-one import - and export. Nabiki couldn't fathom why the company  
wanted martial artists, though it had been the underlying theme in all  
their confrontations. An attempt to coerce Ranma and Akane into selling  
pogs - who bought those anymore, anyway? If Nabiki had thought there was a  
profit in selling... *pogs*, she would have cornered the market months ago.  
As it stood, she still had a couple boxes of the blasted things crammed  
into a dark corner of her closet. She was considering *giving* the things  
to Happosai for firewood.  
  
A cooking contest for martial artists.  
  
A takeover of a sentai show. Well, two out of three ain't bad.  
  
But why martial artists? Why would a company that had some secret tie  
somewhere to the forces of Darkness need martial artists? World control?  
Well, that's what all power-seekers usually wanted, but how was the BFC  
expecting to do that with *martial artists*? Including Ranma and his  
crew... good luck trying to control the world with Kunou-chan as your  
leader. As a puppet... now, that was a different story entirely.  
  
There had to be more to the story than just that. Nabiki didn't  
believe in simple explanations. Not when it came to big business.  
Whatever the BFC had in mind was definitely a lot bigger than breaking  
bricks and sticks with bare hands. Otherwise, they could have done it  
themselves. And if she could only determine what they had in mind for  
everyone, she could help put a stop to them before somebody was actually  
hurt by these youma attacks.  
  
Besides, a lot of those people owed her money...  
  
****  
  
Kyoko lifted her head, intending to take a break from looking over the  
class lists for the new class. "Sayoko? Where are you?" The names  
weren't really all that interesting, a bland who's-who of Furinkan High;  
nothing or no one truly special, but all the same a good power base for the  
BFC to begin its takeover of the school.  
  
"I'm right here," Sayoko said, off to Kyoko's side.  
  
"How many times have I told you not to do that?"  
  
Sayoko was confused. "Do what?"  
  
"Never mind. Here," Kyoko passed the class list to her assistant.  
"This is the list of people who will be taking our class. Please study it;  
I'd like to hear which ones you believe would be best for our first wave of  
'new recruits.'"  
  
"Hai." Sayoko slowly flipped through the roster. Mostly ordinary  
people, nothing to get excited over. And then, on the last page, there  
was... "**HIM!?!**"  
  
Kyoko sighed. "Let me guess: you've found the entry for 'Kunou  
Tatewaki, age 17,' right? He *is* one of the students who will be taking  
the class..."  
  
"No, no, NO!! Anyone but him! If we have to contend with another  
Kunou, I'm not going to be responsible for anything that happens! Can't I  
sit this one out?"  
  
Kyoko turned a frosty glare at her assistant. Sayoko merely brushed  
it off. "We both have to go through with this. You know that. There's  
no backing out now. If you bail out on me now, we stand the risk of a  
rather unpleasant early retirement, if you know what I mean..."  
  
Okay, so maybe Sayoko didn't want to have an 'early retirement.' No  
one she knew of actually did retire from the BFC. Must save the company a  
lot of money in gold watches, she thought sourly. The BFC's early  
retirement plan was *not* a pleasant experience, more so if one had failed  
his or her superiors in the slightest way.  
  
Which to choose? Failure of the plan, or the dreaded Kunou family?  
She thanked Fate that the Black Rose of the family, Kodachi, attended a  
private school. From reports it seemed that didn't stop her from dropping  
by Furinkan High whenever she felt like it, but it was a good sign that  
Sayoko wouldn't have to worry about Kodachi attending the course. Not that  
any of the Kunou clan struck her as having potential for business.  
  
"Don't worry. I'll be here to watch your back," Kyoko assured her.  
Some assurance. This *was* Tatewaki Kunou they were talking about...  
  
****  
  
Visitors to Ukyou's familiar restaurant found a strange - but not  
unusual - sight: a 'Closed' sign. Weekends were often one of the best  
times of the week for her to have her restaurant open, so why have it  
closed now? She hadn't posted any mention of an upcoming trip anywhere,  
like she usually did whenever she was about to leave on a risk-all trip to  
sell okonomiyaki somewhere within Japan. Some insiders assumed she picked  
her locations along the same lines as Ryouga picking travel plans. But  
they were wrong...  
  
Not that Ukyou cared much anymore; she had far more important things  
to worry about than this small restaurant. It was in someone else's hands  
now. Let them pour their souls into it for a lousy weekly profit - she was  
now a BFC junior executive.  
  
Mine was toying with her. "Ukyou? Tell me, what do you *really*  
think of this offer? Two box tops for an authentic Ninja shuriken... now  
that's a good offer."  
  
"Whatever," Ukyou swept the box tops and prize aside. "I know you  
didn't come here for this, Mine-san. You didn't take me on as a junior  
executive just to have me look at kids' cereal prizes all day."  
  
Mine hesitated. "You're absolutely correct. Keep in mind, Ukyou,  
that an executive's duties can encompass every decision that needs to be  
made in a company like ours, from the high-level to the trivial. Even a  
cereal box-top can further your career. I should know; I sent in enough  
of them..."  
  
Ukyou boggled. "You're kidding."  
  
A smile formed on Mine's face, decided it was in poor company and  
left. "Yes." After a quick pause, she continued. "Ukyou, I've decided to  
give you your first real assignment."  
  
"I'm ready."  
  
"I have arranged for you to attend a special business course taught by  
two of our other execs. We suspect they may attempt to double-cross or  
cheat the company." Mine hesitated. "If that's the case, I want you to  
quietly eliminate them without bringing suspicion upon our company."  
  
"I understand." Ukyou offered a sharp salute-like gesture and retired  
to the back room of her restaurant to prepare for class. To prepare a plan  
of action and the possibility of company downsizing. It was her job.  
  
Mine sighed; no one was there to hear it but her. "There is no  
turning back now, Kuonji Ukyou. Your Human life is no more..."  
  
****  
  
Patience had never been one of Tatewaki Kunou's best qualities. It  
wasn't one of his worst, either. He always had to get exactly what he  
wanted, whenever he wanted it, no matter what the cost. He was quite  
amazingly dense for a young man his age, often ignoring the glaringly  
obvious details in his pursuit of desire - which tended to explain his  
obsession in courting Akane Tendo and the girl whom, no matter how many  
times he had heard her name, he insisted on calling 'the pig-tailed girl.'  
Rather, 'goddess.' He didn't believe in placing the loves of his life  
among mere commoners, under which he counted Ranma Saotome. And Kodachi,  
though he hadn't decided yet where he placed his sister in the grand class  
structure.  
  
It was this combination of qualities that contributed to the scene  
Kunou was creating at this moment in time. The first day of the special  
business class, and it almost seemed Kunou thought he was too good to sit  
in the chair assigned to him. "Why should I have to attend a mere business  
school when Kunou Tatewaki, the wealthiest of the upperclassmen here,  
already knows how to make money? I do not need to know how to make more  
money. The school should be well-advised to pay *me* to teach this course,  
not amateurs like them."  
  
Nabiki was already beginning to feel queasy. She saw it coming from  
the moment Kunou-chan entered the classroom, amid his usual fanfare. If  
anything, she was privately surprised he hadn't settled in to his epic  
tales of justified battles against that representative of Darkness itself,  
Ranma Saotome... no, wait, he was firing one of those up now.  
  
Well, no one ever said school was boring with any of the people she  
knew all too well around. She decided to size up the other attendees and  
see who else had been lured into this potential trap.  
  
Naturally, there was Kunou, who was making himself stand out like a  
sore thumb. In the back sat one person, who seemed vague to Nabiki.  
Nabiki concentrated, narrowing her eyes, and saw that it was Ukyou. Or was  
it? Whoever she was, she looked enough like Ukyou, yet was dressed in a  
smart red business suit. Ukyou wasn't well-known for her wardrobe, and the  
suit would have seemed to prove it.  
  
Maybe Ukyou had given up on trying to win Ranma from Akane. That left  
what, about seventy-five more girls in line for his heart?  
  
Kunou was sounding more and more like a complete idiot by the minute,  
if that was possible. Nabiki tried to hide a laugh; this obviously wasn't  
going to be a traditional business class. Otherwise, Kunou-chan might have  
been outside long before now reciting his long-winded speeches to the two  
buckets of water he'd be holding as punishment. Maybe there was potential  
for entertainment here after all...  
  
Sayoko didn't think that was the case. To her, Kunou was far more  
annoying than that psychotic father of his. She felt pity in her for the  
pig-tailed girl and Akane. Whoever they were, they didn't deserve this.  
She wondered again why she just didn't blast him on first sight.  
"Kunou-san," she forced herself to say, politely, "As much as we find the  
epic tales of your love...... *interesting*, can we please get started?"  
  
"Forgive me. I did not know I was rambling. I can be so sidetracked  
by the loves of my life so easily... Fortunately, I do not ramble on long."  
  
"Yes..." Sayoko's brow furrowed. She squeezed another bubble on her  
sheet of bubble-wrap. "I'm sure you don't. All right, everyone, let's  
begin. Can anyone explain the--"  
  
"Alas... yes, I can explain why I love them. My love for them is like  
the wind..."  
  
It's like the wind, all right, Nabiki smirked. Very strong, but  
loud and hollow.  
  
Sayoko facefaulted. *Why* did she have to get stuck with such a royal  
twit? She squeezed together more bubbles on the bubble-wrap. The  
stress-aid was helping her remain in control. When it ran out, not even  
Heaven would be able to help save that idiot...  
  
Ukyou's watchful glare remained stubbornly in place. It was clear  
from the start that this plan was going to fall apart and lead like a trail  
of fallen dominoes back to the BFC's front porch if it was allowed to  
continue. She couldn't allow that. She would put an end to this plan  
before it incriminated her company. All she needed to do was wait for the  
proper moment to strike. The BFC did *not* tolerate failure...  
  
****  
  
At the Tendo dojo, meanwhile, everything was business as usual. Soun  
and Genma were once again wrapped up in their daily shogi game. Kasumi,  
however, was standing alone in the kitchen, simmering. Given the  
circumstances, it was perfectly understandable. Nabiki was all alone  
inside that BFC-sponsored class. It had to be an extremely obvious trap,  
right? She still had no justification for charging off in her Natsumi form  
and pay the class a visit.  
  
Even if Nabiki felt Kasumi's save-Nabiki-heroics would be bad for her  
image.  
  
It could be a trap. Nabiki could be in danger.  
  
The thought repeated again and again inside Kasumi's mind. Something  
was going to happen, she could feel it! If Nabiki was hurt, she wouldn't  
be in any condition to cash in on Natsumi no matter how polished her image  
was. I do have an errand to run at a market close to the school...  
  
"Father! Mr. Saotome! I'm stepping out to run an errand!" Kasumi  
yelled, picking up her brooch and running out the door.  
  
Soun turned to say good-bye, which allowed Genma another opportunity  
to make a move that was against the rules of the game. In turning back to  
the board, Soun had long since learned that when playing Genma, you watched  
the board first and *then* your opponent. What little good that did, with  
all these distractions. "Saotome, was that an illegal move you just made?"  
  
Genma didn't reply. He couldn't; for in front of Soun sat a rather  
ridiculous-looking panda wrapped around a beach ball. Soun settled in for  
a nice, painful facefault.  
  
****  
  
"So, would anyone here happen to know the basic law of *supply* and  
*demand*?" Sayoko prodded, hoping that someone other than Kunou would  
answer. Nabiki raised her hand - she did know the answer, but it came too  
late. Kunou was already on his feet with an answer. "The answer is all  
too obvious. I demand something, and it is given to me."  
  
That sent the entire class crashing to the floor in disbelief. Nabiki  
and Ukyou were the only ones to keep their composure, large beads of  
nervous sweat forming on their foreheads all the same. Kunou-chan was  
getting out of hand. So much for learning anything from this class. In  
the rear of the class Ukyou casually continued to wait, knowing a breaking  
point was coming soon.  
  
Sayoko reached for her bubble paper, but it had been melted by a stray  
bolt of lightning from one of Kunou's dramatic poses. It finally pushed  
Sayoko off the edge. "THAT'S IT! I'VE HAD IT UP TO **HERE** WITH YOU!!!"  
she yelled at the top of her lungs, a mysterious blue aura taking shape  
around her. Everyone began to panic, save for Nabiki, Kunou and Ukyou.  
Nabiki was, thanks to Ranma, used to living with hair-trigger fights and  
strange auras. Still, it ought to be fun to watch Kunou-chan get trashed  
by someone, again... On the other hand, Nabiki wondered why the BFC agent  
had dropped the ruse so soon. Perhaps this wasn't part of the BFC master  
scheme after all.  
  
"PREPARE TO SUFFER A MILLION UNIQUE KINDS OF PAIN, YOU IDIOT!!"  
Sayoko exclaimed, quivering. The blue glow washed over her, revealing her  
true youma form. That did it. The entire class was screaming now. Ukyou,  
Kunou and Nabiki watched the situation taking place closely, for completely  
different reasons. "AS FOR THE REST OF YOU, PREPARE TO SERVE THE--"  
  
"Everyone, RUN!!!" Ukyou suddenly yelled at the top of her lungs.  
The class didn't need to be told five times. Within one second the entire  
class was out the door and long gone, except for Nabiki, Ukyou and Kunou.  
The latter was still frozen in place with a wide-eyed vacant stare on his  
face.  
  
Could there be a clue to the BFC's master plan here, somewhere?  
Unfortunately, before Nabiki had a chance to examine everything closely,  
something oddly human-shaped came crashing through the window. Now who did  
she know that made entrances like that? Better get out the list...  
  
Never mind. Natsumi placed herself in the middle of the room.  
  
"I will NOT allow you to use a classroom as a place to terrorize  
innocent people!" Nabiki winced at the statement; it wasn't like  
Kunou-chan was exactly an innocent. "For love and justice, I'm Natsumi,  
the magical girl, and your final bell is about to ring!"  
  
Sayoko sighed. "All right, all right, I'll fight you. But could you  
do me a favor? Could you let me put this FOOL out of everyone's misery,  
first!?" She leapt toward Kunou and tried to imbed a kick between his  
narrow-minded eyes. Kunou instinctively drew his bokken, but failed to  
react in time and was launched through the far wall. Sayoko laughed  
insanely, wiping her hands free of dust. "There! Now that *that's* over  
with--"  
  
"Natsumi KICK!!"  
Sayoko was thrown in the opposite direction Kunou had taken. Natsumi  
chanced a look at Nabiki. "Get Kunou to safety, *now*!"  
  
For a second Nabiki scowled, wondering why she was always the one to  
have to drag Kunou-chan to safety. Ranma and Akane always left him  
imbedded in the ground somewhere... She heard his voice in the distance -  
something about him defeating the monster for the honor of the Blue Thunder  
and Furinkan High. She resigned herself; Kunou-chan was dangerous when he  
wasn't running on all his cylinders. Which, she smirked, was most of the  
time. Guess it was about time for an engine overhaul.  
  
Still, Nabiki didn't want to spend time lugging Kunou-chan around and  
keep an eye on him, not when Kasumi was putting her life on the line.  
Maybe Ukyou could help her dump Kunou-chan somewhere in a straitjacket and  
chains... wait. Where had Ukyou gone?  
  
Ukyou had remained in the room. Something about Ukyou made her  
practically invisible unless you knew she was there, and were looking  
directly at her. Natsumi barely acknowledged Ukyou's presence in her mind;  
perhaps Ukyou was part of someone else's concern. No matter - Ukyou wasn't  
a threat.  
  
Natsumi began to radiate a green aura. She was about to release it,  
intending to have it consume the youma, when a large spatula came down upon  
her head from behind. Natsumi slumped to the floor, unconscious. Sayoko  
was surprised, noting the approaching Ukyou.  
  
"So the rumors of an agent sitting in on the class were true," Sayoko  
straightened. "Thanks--" She never got the chance to complete her  
sentence. For a smaller spatula, bathed in dark energy, was now a part of  
her midsection. Ukyou was still approaching, a vague, sinister grin  
becoming apparent on her face. "Why...... why?" Sayoko asked, coughing up  
dark blood.  
  
"The BFC does not tolerate failure." Ukyou proceeded to slice and  
dice what was left of the fallen youma. Nothing was left but Sayoko's  
final wail as Kyoko appeared.  
  
"Who are you, and why have you done this?"  
  
"Sad to say, you've been downsized," Mine laughed, appearing in the  
room. "Now, prepare to die..." She formed a ball of energy within her  
cupped hands and aimed it at Kyoko. To Mine and Ukyou's surprise, Kyoko  
sat in the spot Sayoko had vacated and began to cry. As she took the full  
force of the blast, her last words faded away with her. "Sayoko-chan...  
Mine-chan... Forgive me..."  
  
Ukyou's face settled back into its original serious expression. "What  
about Natsumi?" She studied Natsumi's still form. Something there seemed  
familiar to her, even innocent, but there was no room for that now.  
  
"Leave her for now. We need to end this misguided plan and delete  
any ties that might reflect suspicion onto the company."  
  
****  
  
Natsumi came to with an incredibly painful splitting headache - she'd  
never fallen victim to a whack on the head from Ukyou's giant spatula  
before, and wasn't prepared for it, both physically and mentally - and no  
idea how long she had been out. Was the youma still here, on the loose?  
She sprang to her feet. No... only people talking to one another. And off  
to one side, there were a couple of teachers being interrogated by the  
police. Natsumi dragged herself over to them, wondering if they knew what  
had hit her.  
  
"Ah! The hero of the hour has finally awakened!" Mine exclaimed,  
rushing to give Natsumi a hug. "You're the one who saved my life! I'd  
like to thank you for taking care of that nasty youma." Mine bowed. At  
the lowest point of the bow, she smiled. She had always been a good actor,  
even in high school...  
  
Natsumi didn't know what to make of the situation. Who was this? She  
hadn't been here earlier... at least not that Natsumi had seen.  
"Thanks..." she near-mumbled out of politeness. Though she hadn't been the  
one to destroy the youma. It was a moot point, for the crowd was  
surrounding her, asking for her autograph... Mine went on with her story to  
the police. Natsumi could hear bits and pieces of it, though the noise of  
the crowd soon put a stop to that.  
  
"Those monsters tied me up before my class was about to begin. I  
suspect they were sent by the Sappirio company, somehow, in an attempt to  
tarnish the BFC's good name. I'm just glad that girl was there to help  
save our company's reputation."  
Natsumi withdrew her breath. Her, *help* the company that had been  
the reason for most of her fights in the first place? Something wasn't  
right here. She had more questions than answers, and there was only one  
person who might have an answer or two to spare.  
  
She offered a quick farewell, then departed, much to the  
disappointment of her new fans.  
  
****  
  
"C'mon, sis. It's obviously another lie." Nabiki was actually  
helping with the preparation of dinner, slicing up carrots. Kasumi noted  
how well Nabiki handled herself in the kitchen and wondered why Nabiki  
didn't help more often.  
  
"I know, but what could they be up to?" asked Kasumi, not expecting  
an answer. One normally did not destroy one's own trap. She was beginning  
to think that the BFC was more than just a bunch of crackpot monsters out  
for world domination. "I don't know why they bothered to spare me."  
  
"You became a key part of their plan. With you there to play hero, no  
one noticed them shifting the blame onto another company." That reminds  
me; I'd better dump those shares of Sappirio stock, Nabiki added in her  
thoughts, throwing the carrots into the pot. "They're more interested at  
the moment in keeping their reputation clean than killing you, which means  
you probably haven't made that much of an impact on their resources."  
  
Kasumi exhaled, planning to lose her big-business concerns in  
preparing tonight's meal. More often than not, she had to do a lot of  
cooking - Father and Genma ate so much, and Ranma was gearing up to be that  
way, too. "Before I forget... thank you for helping me cook, Nabiki."  
  
"No problem. You can repay me by modeling the new costumes I put  
together for you in the dojo tonight." Nabiki spread some seasoning over  
a dish of curry.  
  
"But, won't Father or someone else notice!?"  
  
"Don't worry, they'll all be gone tonight. I think they're going to  
try to put a stop to someone's latest plan... was it Happosai? I never  
know..."  
  
"Dear me..." Kasumi sighed. Maybe Nabiki's fashion show wasn't a bad  
idea. It would preoccupy her for one night, anyway. "All right, Nabiki.  
I'll see what you have in mind. I will do it as long as you don't give me  
a skirt that's too short. The last thing I need is to give people another  
reason to stare at me..."  
  
Nabiki pursed her lips. "Okay." She could see the yen drain away  
from the 'H' market. Didn't all magical girls have some kind of short  
skirt?  
  
****  
  
Late night found Mine one of the last few people remaining in the BFC  
main office complex this evening. She sat in her office, drifting from  
picture to picture, plaque to plaque, and back, on her wall. One picture  
kept drawing her attention. "Junior Executives of the Year," someone had  
scribbled across the thin white border at the bottom. In the picture were  
two people: Mine, and her closest friend at the time... one who had signed  
her name and the words 'Friends Forever' next to her on the picture.  
  
Kyoko.  
  
"Kyoko-chan..." In tears, Mine ripped the picture from the wall and  
willed it to spontaneously combust within her hands. The last tie she had  
to her former life was now gone. From this point on, she would never cry  
again.  
  
end  
  
[ED: "Friends" (Nabiki Tendo Version)/Takayama Minami]  
  



	5. Epsiode 5 - Idol Scramble!

  
One wouldn't know it from mere sight alone, but it was one of the  
biggest events to sweep through Hokkaido this season. Certainly, many  
thought of it as the event of the year. Not even Hokkaido's natural  
beauty could compare to a star of this magnitude, some thought, and  
Tomizawa Ami was one of the most sought-after idol stars in Japan  
today.  
  
Tomizawa's promoters had planned to turn Hokkaido's splendor into  
a key component of the outdoor concert. The concert itself was an  
attempt to bring in money from people who usually had to travel to  
Tokyo just to hear the idol sing.  
  
It had all, innocently enough, seemed like a very good idea -  
tickets sold out faster than anyone could hand them out.  
  
One of the main problems was that the site Tomizawa's promoters  
had chosen hadn't really been designed with a concert in mind. But  
then, Mother Nature wasn't an idol promoter, now, was she?  
  
Gosunkugi Hikaru didn't care about things like this one way or  
another right about now. For he was an aspiring fan of Tomizawa Ami,  
enough to spend a great deal of money on traveling to Hokkaido by  
himself just to hear her sing.  
  
Unfortunately, he was stuck outside the primary washroom for the  
entire concert setup... not much more than an outhouse, in his  
opinion. He'd spent nearly fifteen minutes waiting outside the  
washroom for just *one* person to leave and listening to people say,  
"Now THAT'S what a fanboy *really* looks like!"  
  
Hikaru, in fact, was a reserved and shy individual for the most  
part - until it came to something he felt passionate about, like  
Tomizawa Ami. All this time spent waiting here could be better spent  
in front of the stage waiting for Ami to make her appearance... or  
*on* the stage, if they allowed it.  
  
He had a look on his face that would have scared even Saotome  
Ranma. "COME ON!" he bellowed. "WHAT ARE YOU DOING IN THERE?"  
Hikaru was about to break down the door - until he realized the hard  
way that the door opened the other way. A young man wearing a  
familiar yellow-and-black bandanna tied around his forehead, matching  
the clothes he wore below that point.  
  
The Eternally Lost Boy had arrived.  
  
"Ranma? Is that you?" Ryouga's voice trailed off as he realized  
Ranma wasn't in the area. Where was he, anyway? "Uh... would you  
mind terribly telling me where I am?"  
  
"Where ARE you!? WHERE ARE YOU!?" Hikaru near-exploded,  
forgetting for the moment that he was speaking to someone who could  
bring him back into rational sanity in a less-than-painless manner.  
"This is the BIGGEST idol concert of the year, and I have to wait  
FIFTEEN MINUTES out here for you to finish whatever it is you're doing  
in the ONLY WASHROOM HERE! THAT'S where you are!!"  
  
Ryouga cocked his head, looking at Hikaru in curiosity. "I want  
to know where I am. We wouldn't happen to be anywhere near the Tendo  
Dojo, would we?"  
  
"NO! This is Hokkaido, you IDIOT!" Hikaru continued to rant,  
rivaling some of Soun's best outbursts. Godzilla, king of monsters,  
would be proud.  
  
The next person in line, however, took advantage of Hikaru's  
temper to slip into the bathroom, flashing a quick Victory sign to  
Hikaru as he shut the door... leaving a teetering Hikaru to fall to  
his knees in front of the door, wailing. Ryouga stared at him for a  
moment, then finally gave up on the boy and left him to rant in peace.  
  
Hokkaido, Ryouga thought, walking on. I'm back in Hokkaido  
again. If I'm lucky I can make it to the Tendo Dojo before Akane-san  
leaves for school next week. Oof--  
  
The latter, because someone had had the nerve to place a stage in  
between him and his destination. No problem; he figured he could just  
plow through it like he normally did. Until the track lights  
dimmed...  
  
"And now, the moment you've all been waiting for your entire  
lives..." the PA system blared to life, annoying all of those who  
thought it had been dead. It didn't matter much, as the crowd was  
also roaring to life - drowning out Ryouga's attempts to ask people  
where the blasted exit was. "Sami Records is bursting at the seams to  
present..."  
  
A long, dramatic paused, followed by an understudy which wasn't  
quite as dramatic.  
  
"The idol concert of your year and mine... please welcome,  
Tomizawa... Ami!"  
  
Ami took the stage to the sound of thunderous applause and a few  
cat calls here and there, which she took in stride. Ryouga was  
surprised to find her alluring, with her short blue-black hair and a  
fuku strangely reminiscent of one he knew a certain other Ami to wear  
on occasion... What, did he have it in for girls with short,  
bluish-black hair? Akane-san...  
  
Apparently, the crowd before the stage had no similar  
commitments. In their hearts, Tomizawa was ultra-ultra-kawaii and  
there were also a few nose-bleeds - though these resulted more from  
angry girlfriends than thoughts of... well, you know. If not, then  
don't ask - your authors have no desire to turn this into the  
slightest of lemon stories, no matter how much Nabiki pays us.  
  
Ami knew how to play the part well. Too well, in fact; she was  
thoroughly enjoying the atmosphere and acting cuter than ever Humanly  
thought possible to encourage the crowd. She had to let the noise  
drop back down to tolerable levels before coyly announcing her first  
number from behind the microphone stand. "I'd like to thank all of  
you very much for coming here today! Why don't we begin with an old  
favorite of mine... 'Warrior of the Heart.'"  
  
The band struck up a familiar old tune, and the crowd cheered  
once more as Ami settled into her routine. Ryouga found that even he  
liked the music, although he never cared much for idol singers.   
Being lost most of the time - or as someone else in his family once  
put it, ninety-seven-point-eighty-five percent of the time - he'd  
been able to sample an amazing range of cultural and other brands of  
music, although he was often only looking for the way back to  
wherever the heck it was he was supposed to be, whenever it was he  
was supposed to be there.  
  
He was so wrapped up in the music that he almost missed the  
warning signs telling him danger was about to make an appearance.   
And here he hadn't even bought a ticket... Instinctively, he leapt  
onto the stage - where WAS Security, anyway? - and pushed Ami to  
safety.   
  
Seconds later, a mass of debris occupied the space where the  
idol singer had stood.  
  
The crowd was stunned, perhaps more so than Ami. Her jaw  
dropped when she caught sight of what could very well have crushed  
her. Realizing where she was, she quickly came to her senses and  
found Ryouga. He saved my life... gee, he's kinda cute, isn't he?  
  
She made her way over to him, reassuring the crowd that she was  
all right even if she wasn't sure, herself. Neither was the crowd.   
They were all working themselves up in a frenzy of what could and  
might have happened to their precious idol. "I'm all right," she  
insisted. "...thanks to this young man." Ami gratefully took  
Ryouga's hand and gave him a quick kiss on the cheek, causing the boy  
to lose everything on the spot and faint. She looked down at him out  
of pure surprise, blinking... not having expected to have this kind  
of effect on anyone.  
  
Of course, in the process she'd also managed to turn Ryouga into  
the newest target of the Tomizawa Ami Fan Club. Any and all rivals  
in their quest to make Ami theirs could not be accepted... and they  
went after rivals with a vengeance.  
  
But somewhere above the chaos of the concert and the  
plotting-in-progress of a fan club to somehow do away with a new  
mortal enemy, a mysterious figure stood in the shadows among the  
rafters - which was theoretically impossible keeping in mind that the  
stage was an *outdoor* stage, but the figure decided to go against  
logic and stand in the shadows nonetheless.   
  
He glanced down upon the stage, wondering if he should take  
another show at obtaining more idol energy from the girl. No, better  
to not chance it. She had a protector now, and a formidable one at  
that. Oh, well, he'd have better luck with the next idol. There  
were more than enough idol singers in Japan to suit his needs...  
  
[OP: "The Girl is Magic" (Natsumi Title Theme)/Inoue Kikuko]  
  
(OP sequence: An unconcerned Kasumi stands in the main walkway of the  
Tendo yard, sweeping. Soon, Ranma and Akane appear, fighting. Then  
Ryouga, Shampoo and Ukyou join the fray. Genma appears, but Ranma  
throws him into the pond. Soun sits off to one side, crying. Akane  
slam-dunks Ranma into the pond, and the panda raises a sign that says,  
"What kept you?" Ranma takes a swipe at him with the sign.  
Finally, Nabiki and Mine appear in the background, seemingly trying to  
come to a business decision by various means, including  
rock-paper-scissors, as a large BFC building rises out of clouds of  
dust behind them all.  
  
Still unconcerned, Kasumi changes into Natsumi and uses her powers to  
sweep the whole mess away at an incredible rate, leaving a white  
screen for the title logo to fade into.)  
  
Richard Beaubien  
presents  
Natsumi, the Magical Girl  
Chapter 5: Idol Scramble!  
...or An Idol a Day Keeps the Youma Away  
(embellished by Mike K.)  
----------------------------------------  
  
Now why can't *I* live in a place like this?  
  
Yukie had always been envious of people who could afford to live  
in large homes, like the Tendo Dojo; on her meager salaries, she  
could only maintain an apartment life. What she could see of the  
Tendo grounds from the only opening in the gate set her to wishing  
once more. Ah, this place was a dream, compared to her tiny  
apartment! It would be a lot of fun to live in a house like this...  
  
Still, she knew she couldn't spend the entire day daydreaming at  
the outer gate - she had business to attend to here. Besides which,  
she figured she'd get a much better view of everything if she was  
inside than on the outside looking in. Yukie gathered her courage,  
taking a second to make sure she was presentable and brushing the  
strands of short red hair away from her face, and proceeded to open  
the gate.   
  
She took care to announce her presence. Who knew if the Tendos  
took kindly to unannounced guests? "Hello..."   
  
The front door opened as she approached, revealing the smiling  
face of a young woman with long brown hair. "Ah, a guest. Welcome!   
How can I help--"  
  
Kasumi's words came to a dead stop in her throat as she  
recognized who it was she was in the process of greeting.  
  
Yukie hadn't noticed the slip. She uttered a small, coy giggle  
at the greeting and proceeded to introduce herself. "Good afternoon.  
My name is Saori Yukie, and I would like to speak to Tendo Nabiki, if  
I could."  
  
****  
  
Nabiki peered into the kitchen in time to see an extremely  
nervous Kasumi pacing back and forth. She hadn't seen her big sister  
like this since... since... hmm. What could be troubling her so?  
  
"Kasumi?" she asked. "What's wrong? You look...   
uncharacteristically stressed out."  
  
"It's her."  
  
"Who? Oh, you mean Yukie? What about her?"  
  
"Nabiki!" admonished Kasumi. "You know we've met her  
before! She saw me as Natsumi and--"  
  
"And we don't know why she's here, so why don't we ask her  
before we assume the worst?" Nabiki interrupted, deciding to leave  
the kitchen before her own suspicions began to show. Kasumi was  
anxious enough as it was. Had Yukie seen through Natsumi's disguise  
and figured out who Natsumi really was? Well... it shouldn't take a  
rocket scientist, Nabiki frowned. Those magical girl costumes never  
really did much to hide the wearer's identity - although the people  
around them never seemed to notice that so-and-so just happens to  
look exactly like the hero they're so much in awe of...  
  
Nabiki knew her older sister was taking a little longer putting  
together a light snack and some tea. Probably thinking about the  
implications of having her secret identity revealed to the public at  
large. While that *would* open up new business and marketing  
opportunities, their family would immediately become a target of the  
BFC and maybe any other monsters out there that thought they needed  
to make a name for themselves. And Daddy? He'd lose it if he found  
out what Kasumi was doing... but then, he lost it quite frequently,  
and very easily at that.  
  
She wondered what it was Dad had lost, exactly, laughing  
inwardly at her little joke.  
  
Oh... and they couldn't forget Happosai, either. The little  
lech left Kasumi alone now, but if he found out she was going around  
in that short-skirted costume...  
  
Kasumi passed Nabiki in the hallway. Nabiki guessed she had  
been right on nearly all counts - she could see the strain starting  
to appear on Kasumi's face. And that wasn't a good sign.  
  
Yukie looked up from the table as the two sisters entered the  
room. "I'm sorry if you had to wait a while, Saori-san. I hope you  
like it."  
  
Yukie didn't mind; it wasn't often she had conveniences like  
this at her own apartment. Her co-stars faced similar problems. And  
besides, the snacks and tea Kasumi had prepared looked so good...   
"Thank you. I'm sure they're wonderful." She continued to glance  
with curiosity around at her surroundings. Were all houses this  
spacious? Or was there more money to be made in teaching martial  
arts than acting? "I have to admit, you certainly have a nice house."  
  
Nabiki gave a barely audible snort. "Well, we try to keep it  
well-maintained..." she said dryly. Enough pleasantries... time to  
find out why this young woman had come to see her. "I suppose we  
really should talk about why you've come, though."  
  
"Hai..." Yukie seemed a bit pained. She rummaged through her  
bag for a piece of paper, which had survived its stay in the bag  
rather well. "I would like to sign up to be trained as a martial  
artist."  
  
Nabiki took the paper and scanned it. Only one item was of  
immediate concern to her: how much the... er, student... was willing  
to fund his or her education. Around here, that said a lot. Yukie  
was willing to pay more than the standard rate, too, more than what  
they usually made now.   
  
The thing was, business was rather slow. Oh, sure, the dojo  
attracted a *lot* of competent martial artists on a daily basis - but  
these weren't paying customers.   
  
Kasumi offered to pour Yukie another cup of tea. "You don't  
strike me as the type of person with the drive to go out there and  
really learn the martial arts," Nabiki said. She'd rehearsed it well  
enough to say it without breaking up.  
  
Yukie came to attention. "But, I am! Really!" Uh-oh... can't  
let Nabiki see how much she wanted to do this. Nabiki acted like  
another one of those world-class manipulators she was always hearing  
about... "Well. Um, our studio's cut the budget for our show -  
perhaps you've heard of it? 'Mystical Fighters Sany?'"  
  
Nabiki nodded. She knew the show all too well...  
  
"Anyway, the cuts meant we had to let go of our stunt doubles,  
so we have to do all our own stunts now."  
  
"But why here?" asked Nabiki, more intent on Yukie's true  
motives. "Why not pick another dojo, say, closer to the studio or  
where you live? I know of at least two other schools that would--"  
  
That was when Yukie broke down. "Because you were so nice and  
helped me out when we were attacked by those scary monsters at the  
Toy Fair!" Yukie blurted, trying to hold back the tears. She didn't  
want the memories of her 'teammates' trying to kill her to resurface.  
"So... I thought I'd repay you by coming here to train. It's the  
least I can do."  
  
Nabiki was about to interrogate her guest further when the  
familiar sound of running tears interrupted her train of thought.   
"Miss, did I hear you correctly? Do you really wish to train here,  
with us?"  
  
Leave it to Daddy to ruin a perfectly good interrogation.   
  
He was still crying buckets of water. Nabiki often wondered if  
he didn't just absorb most of that water from all those baths he and  
Uncle Saotome always took. Hot, running water cost money...  
  
"Yes! Absolutely! I really do want to train here, honest!"   
Could Yukie be any *less* enthusiastic?  
  
Soun slapped the shoulder of their new student, who gave him a  
rather awkward look in return - once she'd pulled herself back to an  
upright position. "Do you hear that, Saotome? We have a new  
student!" he beamed.  
  
Yukie wondered if she was making a big mistake. Certainly, she  
didn't *really* need to become a certified martial artist to play her  
part on the show; who said reality and the 'Mystical Fighters Sany'  
could mix? She did want to repay Nabiki, however, and it wouldn't  
hurt to learn martial arts... although with this group of people, she  
wasn't entirely certain any longer.  
  
"Was there ever a reason to doubt? We are, after all,  
high-caliber martial artists! It's a wonder people aren't breaking  
down our doors to come train with us!" boasted Genma, with the  
obligatory muscle flexes.  
  
Breaking down doors was one thing to come to them was one thing,  
Nabiki knew. Or walls. But to come train with them? Well... She  
hoped Daddy and Uncle Saotome could only keep that amazing bravado  
after Happosai returned from whatever it was he was up to this week.   
After all, it wasn't good for business to have students see their  
teachers cower in front of an incurable old pervert.  
  
"Well, then, let's take you on a tour of the grounds," Soun and  
Genma proceeded to take Yukie away, regaling her with stories of  
their supposed skills and some of the things they could teach Yukie.   
All Yukie could manage was a worried glance back at Nabiki and Kasumi  
before leaving, almost as if to say, "Help..." Nabiki didn't blame  
her one bit.  
  
"I don't think we have to worry about your secret, at least for  
the moment," Nabiki told Kasumi.  
  
"You don't understand," Kasumi replied, tense. "That's not what  
I'm worried about."  
  
****  
  
Little did anyone know that at that very moment, the monster  
that had staged the attack on Tomizawa Ami earlier was presently  
seated behind a desk in an upscale office in Tokyo, reading the  
latest rejection letter. He let out a quiet sigh. If only he'd been  
able to obtain all of the energy he'd needed through using Tomizawa,  
he could have moved on to stage two of the grand plan. But thanks to  
a hero wanna-be, the plan would have to be delayed a little longer  
while he searched for another cute, young, innocent idol to steal  
energy from... perhaps a lesser-known target?  
  
Sakurano Mika, his latest charge. He planned to use an idol  
singer to help control the world, gathering the energy those  
ridiculous Humans expended at concerts and what-not, cheering for  
their idols... But there was one glaring fault with the plan.  
  
His current idol singer nominee. "Another rejection letter?"   
Mika asked, having poked her head into the doorway before he could  
crumple the letter and toss it into the wastebasket. "Don't worry.   
I'm sure we'll have that contract real soon. You'll see! Bye!"  
  
After Mika left, he sighed again. Sure, Sakurano was cute - one  
of the cutest girls out there. But... she had absolutely no talent  
for singing whatsoever. That did tend to put a small crimp in the  
part of the plan that required using an idol as a trigger for  
gathering immense amounts of energy plan. And the dominate-the-world  
plan.  
  
That would soon change. As soon as...   
He sifted through the stack of eight-by-ten glossies on his  
desk. Ah! There was one...  
  
...As soon as he paid a visit to this young candidate: Saori  
Yukie. Yes, soon he'd have control over the entire world. The  
entire mortal plane. It was definitely time for another usual  
evil-overlord laugh......  
  
It was the janitor's turn to sigh. "Again with the laughing."   
Muttering, the janitor began to vacuum the floor, leaving a somewhat  
embarrassed monster behind the desk. "Move your feet. I can't  
vacuum with you in the way!"  
  
The monster did so. He decided to wait until the janitor left  
to pick up where he'd left off, this time within the silence of his  
mind.  
  
****  
  
Yes, he was hopelessly lost again.  
Or was he?   
Why bother asking?  
  
Unless the Tendos had a yard bordering on an amusement park, he  
was in the wrong place. That went without saying. Somehow, Ryouga  
could wind up hundreds of miles off course in the mere time span of  
one day. One day... So where did that leave him now?  
  
No matter; he had to make his way back to Akane-san and save her  
from her suffering alongside Ranma.   
  
Directions. He needed to know where he was supposed to go in  
order to get there.  
  
Since he was standing a few feet from the front door of the yard  
he was standing in, he walked up to the door and knocked on it. A  
young man opened the door, somewhat briskly. "Yes? What do you  
want?"  
  
Ryouga cleared his throat. "Could you tell me how to get to  
Tokyo, please? I'm looking for the Tendo dojo..."  
  
The young man studied him for a few seconds. "Just a minute,"  
he said, closing the door again.  
  
Ryouga's ability to sense danger flared up again. He prepared  
for an attack. Who'd want to attack me here?  
  
"Hold it RIGHT there, enemy of the Tomizawa Fan Club!!!" came a  
voice from behind him. The next thing he knew, there was a hydraulic  
platform rising up in place of the lawn behind him, carrying over one  
hundred well-armed and crisply-uniformed soldiers. "In the name of  
Tomizawa Ami, we will punish you!"  
  
Ryouga had a strained look on his face. "What did I do to you?"  
  
"ATTACK, FOR THE SAKE OF OUR LOVELY AMI-CHAN!!!" And so they  
did, swarming off the platform toward him.  
  
Why were they after him? He couldn't see the reasoning behind  
the attack. He, on the other hand, always had a perfectly logical  
reason for whatever he did, and could explain everything.  
Or so he thought.  
  
"You'd better stop before someone gets hurt..." he called. If  
they were seriously intent on fighting him, he had no choice but to  
oblige - although he didn't know why they were so upset with him.   
But anyone who dared attack Hibiki Ryouga was in for the fight of  
their lives.  
  
"YOU ARE THE ONE WHO WILL BE HURT, MORTAL ENEMY, WHEN YOU MEET  
YOUR DOOM!" the soldiers yelled in a blood frenzy, leaving Ryouga  
wondering why they still wouldn't listen to reason. Oh, well.  
  
"SHI SHI HOUKOUDAN!!!!!!!"  
  
****  
  
Three days had passed in Yukie's training.  
  
It had all looked so easy, innocently enough, just a few warm-up  
exercises, controlled breathing and focusing, and anyone could break  
cinder blocks or perform stunts like actor Jackie Chan did in his  
films. But as time went on, Yukie was discovering that martial-arts  
wasn't necessarily breaking bricks or using shopping carts as a  
lethal weapon.  
  
No, there was a lot of work involved here. Even a simple thrust  
or sweep required the proper form and concentration. She found out  
that after spending two hours running through a strenuous workout, it  
became harder and harder to concentrate.   
  
Finally, she'd had enough, collapsing onto the floor. "Water...  
could I please have some water..."  
  
Genuinely worried, Kasumi poured Yukie a glass of water, which  
the girl gratefully accepted. "Are you all right?" she asked, as  
Yukie drank the water almost in one turn.  
  
"I'm all right, I think. I just need a break."  
  
"Well..." Nabiki approached them. "I think you've had enough  
for today. Maybe Kasumi can walk you home..." she suggested, handing  
Kasumi a list. "Oh, Daddy wanted you to get these things from the  
market."  
  
"I thought Akane already had everything she needed to make  
dinner tonight?"  
  
Nabiki made a face. "It's not *Akane* he's worried about."  
  
Kasumi knew better. Why couldn't anyone in this household  
appreciate Akane-chan's cooking? Akane was still learning, and  
needed all the support she could get. Why, when Kasumi was growing  
up, Mother had given her all the support she could...  
Mother.........  
  
Yukie's boundless enthusiasm had returned. "Thank you, Nabiki,  
Kasumi! I'll be waiting outside, okay?" Nabiki watched her leave,  
taking care not to voice her nervousness.  
  
"I'll be right out," Kasumi said, glancing at Nabiki.  
  
Nabiki grinned. "Don't forget the onions, oneechan. I have a  
feeling we're going to need them."  
  
****  
  
Kasumi memorized the list as she walked alongside Yukie. There  
was a note scribbled at the very bottom of the list - Nabiki wanted  
Kasumi to prod Yukie for a few more answers, and she figured Kasumi  
would have no problem in asking for them. Interrogation wasn't  
exactly Kasumi's strong point, but Yukie seemed very open with her  
and willing to answer most of the questions Kasumi could put to her,  
which Nabiki obviously took to mean that Kasumi was the obvious  
choice to get Yukie to talk. Why did Nabiki have to be so serious  
all the time, hiding herself behind a protective shell?  
  
Time to break the silence. "So...... how are you enjoying the  
lessons so far?"  
  
"They're a lot harder than I thought they might be," Yukie  
admitted in a weary voice. "But I'm not gonna give up. If I work  
hard, maybe I'll be able to pull off some impressive stunts for the  
show, like all those martial artists they always have in the animated  
shows... You know, all those super-human kicks and stuff!" Which she  
proceeded to demonstrate with enthusiasm, only to end up landing on  
her rear. She pulled herself up with a nervous laugh. "Looks like I  
still need some practice."  
  
Kasumi smiled. "Oh, I think you'll do all right. Most of the  
martial artists we've trained in the dojo don't turn into superhuman  
warriors in their first few days of training."  
  
"Thanks." Kasumi's suspicions about Yukie were slowly but  
surely wearing away; she couldn't help but like the girl. "But...  
that isn't exactly why I'm doing this."  
Kasumi paused. "Why are you doing this, then?"  
  
Yukie stopped as well. "I'm not really doing this for the show  
or maybe Nabiki; I'm not sure if I'd go through with it if that were  
the case. I'm doing this because of you."  
  
"Me?" said Kasumi with a start.  
  
"Sort of. You... you remind me of someone I know."  
  
Oh, my... Did Yukie know the truth about her secret identity?   
If so, then she could very well be at risk... and so, too, would  
Yukie be... from any monster that wanted to make a name by rubbing  
out any magical girls that just happened to be in the area.  
  
"That's my apartment over there," Yukie interrupted her  
thoughts, pointing toward one of the smaller apartment houses.   
"Hey..." she had a sudden thought. "Would you like to come in for a  
little tea?"  
  
"Well... I don't really have the time." Kasumi noticed she  
still held the list tightly within her left hand. "I really should  
be going to the marketplace."  
  
"Please, oneechan? I feel I owe you the favor," pleaded Yukie,  
using the full power of the Saori Yukie Sad Puppy-Dog Eyes Technique  
(patent-pending) to try to convince Kasumi to join her for tea.  
  
How could she say no to such effort? "All right, but only one  
cup... I really must be going soon."  
  
"Yippee!!" Yukie exclaimed cheerfully, escorting Kasumi into  
the apartment.  
  
Oh, well. At least I might have a chance to determine exactly  
what she does and doesn't know about me.  
  
****  
  
Yukie's apartment was a small but cozy place, well-decorated  
with the limited furniture choices she had to work with. Flower  
arrangements covered up some of the more sparsely-decorated parts of  
the rooms, and framed posters that looked like promotional posters for  
an idol singer were hanging here and there on the walls.   
  
It was the latter that caught Kasumi's eye. She could have  
sworn that the idol in the posters was Yukie, yet the idol had longer  
hair and a different name...  
  
Yukie returned with the tea, placing a cup before Kasumi.   
"Here's the tea I promised, oneechan. So how do you like the place?"  
  
"It's nice," Kasumi sipped at her tea, trying to determine what  
to say. "I like the flowers. Oh, and those posters... Is that you  
in those posters? She looks a lot like you..."  
  
"Yes. It's me," Yukie said, drawing a puzzled look from Kasumi.  
"I've also been an idol singer, since a few years back. I guess I  
did okay, too, except after a year or so I went on to do the show and  
some small parts as voices for animated shows..."  
  
"Oh." Kasumi managed, feeling sympathetic.   
  
Yukie laughed bemusedly. "It's not that bad, really. The work  
was a pain, but I managed to save quite a bit of money, and I met  
some nice friends, including someone that you remind me of..."  
  
Kasumi could see she was trying to hold back a few tears. "She  
worked as a junior exec and part-time roadie with the record company  
I was signed with, and we became friends. She was nice and kind like  
you are, and we occasionally had lots of fun on the road." Yukie  
gazed at her concert poster before continuing. "After I lost my  
popularity standing, we were still friends. But I lost contact with  
her when a big company bought the record firm and she was promoted.   
I still wonder where she went to..."  
  
"I'm sorry."  
  
"Oh, it's all right." Yukie put on a cheerful act, wiping the  
tears away. "I've made some new friends like you and Hitomi. I do  
still miss her, but I still have many good friends to come to."  
  
Kasumi looked at Yukie in a different light. All of the  
suspicions she'd had about the actor had been dissolved away.   
Sitting before her was a girl who wanted to be friends, not look for  
the true identity of a magical girl. Kasumi knew she wouldn't have a  
problem being a friend for her. "Oh, dear," she checked the time,  
"I really must be going. I've got to go to the marketplace and then  
help Akane with dinner."  
  
She stood. Yukie seemed disappointed. "Well, if you must..."  
  
"I'll see you the next time you come over for practice, okay?"  
"Sure! Thanks for coming over, oneechan."  
"Thank you for inviting me."   
  
Yukie carefully shut the door once Kasumi left, a huge smile on  
her face. She really liked Kasumi, and couldn't wait until her next  
lesson. Of course, that meant more working out, which wasn't much of  
a confidence booster in her humble opinion...  
  
"Ah, she's finally gone. I was wondering when she would leave."  
  
The voice was one Yukie didn't recognize. "Who's there?" she  
demanded, taking up a defensive stance she'd happened to learn in the  
day's lesson - and grabbing a nearby frying pan to add weight to her  
words. Good thing, too, because the newcomer apparently decided to  
keep his distance as a result, hiding in shadows Yukie hadn't even  
realized were there. "Who are you, what do you want and what in the  
world are you doing in my apartment!?"  
  
"Only an agent who wants to help you revive your career as an  
idol once more," the monster laughed, stepping out of the shadows so  
that Yukie could see his form. In terror, Yukie screamed, dropping  
the frying pan. "Yes... soon you'll be the next big idol  
phenomenon..."  
  
****  
  
Kasumi found a broad smile had made its way onto her face as she  
waited for traffic to clear at the street corner. She liked Yukie;  
the girl had made a good impression on her, and she was glad she  
didn't have to report anything negative to Nabiki. Now, if only she  
could keep Yukie from getting caught up in any further magical girl  
mayhem...  
  
"SOMEBODY HELP ME!!!"  
  
Kasumi recognized the voice. That's Yukie! She dashed back  
into the building, up the flight of steps and screeched to a halt in  
front of Yukie's door. It was unlocked.   
  
Just short of the foyer was a monster, trying to take control  
over Yukie's mind the hard way. It had her head grasped within the  
palm of one glowing hand. "A youma!" Kasumi exclaimed.  
Oh, no - should she have said that aloud?  
  
"I prefer the term 'Daimon,' actually. I heard it on a TV show  
somewhere and I thought I could put it to better use." The monster  
- er, *daimon* - laughed, tossing Yukie aside for the moment. "Do  
you want to be the first person to truly test that theory?"  
  
"Which theory is that?" Kasumi asked, hoping to buy some time  
for Yukie to recover and escape. And, for her to break away and find  
some secluded spot to transform. She was becoming very aware of the  
brooch pinned above her chest. The longer she waited, the heavier  
the brooch felt. But she couldn't revel her secret in front of  
Yukie...  
  
"Why, the theory that music is one of the most powerful weapons  
in the world, of course!" A swirl of cherry blossom petals -  
human-sized - appeared next to the daimon. A girl - Mika - appeared  
within... Kasumi recognized the vacant look in Mika's eyes. This  
girl was under the daimon's control! The daimon fed Mika a quick  
burst of idol power. "Sing, Mika! Sing, and overtake her mind!"  
  
Kasumi knew she no longer had a choice. She had to transform.   
"Love--" she raised her hand. But that was when Mika started to sing.  
  
Mika's dark song worked its way through her defenses and caught  
her mind in its grasp. It had her... Absently, she dropped the  
brooch and proceeded to bow before her new master...  
  
The daimon laughed as he looked into Kasumi's vacant eyes. His  
plan had actually worked! So much for all those idiot colleagues of  
his who thought he'd watched a little too much anime when he told  
them of the plan. This would show them... And soon, he'd have  
control over the entire Zen - no, the entire mortal plane. He  
allowed himself to break into yet another stereotypically evil,  
demented laugh...  
  
The laugh nudged Yukie out of unconsciousness, in time to see  
Kasumi kneeling down in front of the monster that had attacked her,  
all signs of conscious personality gone from Kasumi's face. She  
realized to her horror what must have happened. "*ONEECHAN*!!!"   
Yukie screamed, launching an impromptu suicide strike at the daimon -  
which he easily avoided.   
  
Yukie hit the ground hard. "Please, leave her alone. I don't  
want to lose her... like..." she pleaded.  
  
The monster seemed to turn sympathetic for a fleeting second.   
"Oh - don't worry, I'm not hurting her... in fact, you can join her.   
Listen to the music and you'll find out how..." In her weakened  
state, Yukie almost couldn't help but listen to the melody... give in  
to the hypnotic allure of the song... lose herself in the rhythm...  
If only she could reach the CD player before... before......  
  
There!  
  
"WHAT!?" the daimon exclaimed. Yukie had succeeded; the music  
of some of the latest top idols drowned out Mika's dark song. "NO!!"  
shrieked the daimon, preparing to strike Yukie for what she had  
done, and completely forgetting about...  
  
Kasumi. "LOVE POWER... TRANSFORM!"   
  
By the time the daimon heard the words, he was already halfway  
into his assault on Yukie. Yukie, instead, was watching Kasumi in  
shock. "Kasumi-oneechan is......?"  
  
Before the daimon could connect with his final strike, Natsumi  
grabbed his hand out of the air and levered him into the ground  
before he could complete his strike.  
  
"WHO ARE YOU?" the daimon demanded, recovering from the throw.  
  
"Music is very powerful, indeed. But it isn't meant to be used  
as a weapon to control the minds of others." Natsumi paused to point  
an accusing finger at the monster. "In the name of love and justice,  
I, Natsumi, the magical girl, will punish you for your crimes."  
  
Oh, geez... "Really? Well, take THIS instead!"   
  
Natsumi dodged the short pulse of idol energy the monster loosed  
at her, and moved in close to strike the daimon in the gut. She made  
her move. "This is for Yukie-chan!" she announced. "LOVE POWER  
STRIKE!!!" Her fist disappeared into an aura of bright green energy,  
striking the would-be evil agent and turning him into nothing more  
than a pile of black dust.  
  
Mika, no longer under the evil spell, slumped to the ground,  
unconscious.  
  
As Natsumi turned around to check on Yukie, she was met halfway  
by Yukie instead, who immediately gave Natsumi a great big hug,  
crying "Oneechan!"  
  
Natsumi awkwardly stood there for a few more seconds before  
returning the embrace.  
  
****  
  
Two days later, the spring cleaning officially began. Yukie  
sighed; the fight had left the main room of her apartment in a bit of  
a mess. It was a good thing she hadn't been evicted, either.  
  
Oh, well - a fights with monsters generally didn't do much for  
the interior decor of an apartment, anyway, and the place could have  
used a bit of redecorating. With Kasumi-oneechan helping as well,  
she had finally convinced herself to get around to doing it.  
  
"It's nothing," Kasumi said. "Though Nabiki insisted on paying  
for the general repairs. She said she'll be sending you a bill soon,  
but don't worry... if she does, I'll pay for it."  
  
"Really?" Yukie asked. "But what about you-know-who?"  
  
"Don't worry about it." Kasumi laughed. "It's all right.   
Besides, Nabiki said we could use an idol singer on the marketing  
team."  
  
Yukie's face lit up. "I'll help any way I can," she promised.   
After all, Kasumi had saved her life again. Kasumi-oneechan, her  
friend...  
  
****  
  
(...epilogue...)  
  
How in the world did I wind up here?  
  
The warehouse was a rather dismal place, especially when Ryouga  
compared it to the location he had fully intended to wind up at - the  
Tendo Dojo. Contributing to the beauty of the Tendo's residence was  
Akane's endless beauty, of course.  
  
This place, on the other hand, had no such charms. It looked  
more like a landfill to him than a place someone would pick for a  
home.  
  
Then again, he didn't have to put up with the crazed Tomizawa  
Ami fan attacks he'd been enduring for the past few days. What had  
he done to the singer to warrant all this? Still, people seemed to  
imply he'd done something completely unforgivable to her. Why  
wouldn't they stop and listen to his side of the story for once?  
  
While Ryouga was thinking, two large robot-mechs decided to pop  
up in front of him. How had they gotten there without him noticing?   
Both mechs were almost humanoid, painted in police-issue standard  
colors. "Captain... what's this living person doing in the middle of  
the target range?" one of the mechs boomed, impressing Ryouga even  
though he didn't care much for heavy machinery.  
Ryouga abruptly realized there was a uniformed man standing next  
to him, smoking a cigarette. "Excuse me, but would you mind telling  
me what you're doing here?"  
  
"I'm looking for the Tendo Dojo," he admitted, uneasily. "If  
you could tell me where it is, I'll be on my way."  
The man shook his head.  
  
"Aren't you police officers? Maybe you could help me with a  
slight problem I've been having."  
  
"Maybe. But this is highly irregular. We usually don't have  
people come down here to ask us for help."  
  
"It's an unusual case," Ryouga said. He usually didn't feel the  
need to ask others for help, but in this case... "I've got this giant  
mob of crazed Tomizawa Ami fans out to get me because they think I've  
done something to her, and I haven't! And they won't listen to  
reason, either!"  
  
"It IS you!!" one of the mechs drew its gun. "You're the one  
that stands in between us and our precious Ami-chan! Isao Ohta will  
punish you in the name of the Tomizawa Fan Club!!!"  
  
Ryouga hadn't expected to have to fight either of the mechs -  
Ingrams, from the conversation he'd picked up. Thankfully, the other  
mech was attempting to hold the deviant Ingram back. He'd hate to  
have to take out an obviously expensive piece of police machinery...  
  
The Ingram broke free and began to attack Ryouga.  
  
On the sidelines, Captain Goto merely shook his head, wondering  
how he'd fill out the report on this incident. The chief wouldn't  
accept the fact that an insane idol fan among the officers was using  
an Ingram to fight a boy who claimed to be an innocent, would he?  
He smirked, trying to figure out an easy way to avoid having the  
image of the SV2 tarnished again...  
  
(The end. Or is it?)  
  
  



	6. Epsiode 6 - The Tournament, The Party, a...

  
From makoto@mother.com Sat Jul 24 21:02:15 1999  
Date: Thu, 11 Mar 1999 23:15:05 GMT  
From: Mike Koos makoto@mother.com  
To: beaubird@anime.usacomputers.net  
Subject: Natsumi 6 - 50 percent complete  
  
The light from the morning sun slowly spilled through the window  
blinds of the only window in the small room. There wasn't much in the  
way of furniture or decorations to differentiate the room from a room  
at the local hotel - a cheap particle-board desk crammed into one  
corner, a withering plant occupying the corner diagonally opposite the  
desk, with a bed and a non-matching night stand placed haphazardly in  
the middle of it all. Whoever had designed the layout of this room  
had *not* been an interior decorator. That much was for sure.  
In fact, this was a guest room, but as far as the 'guest'  
sleeping - or *trying* to sleep - on the bed was concerned, it may  
well have been a hotel room.  
The middle-aged woman draped across the bed groaned loudly.  
Sunlight was everywhere... attempting to pry her eyes open, but she  
wanted no part of it. Waking up meant coming to terms with what she  
had done, and she didn't want to have to do that for another millennium  
or two. Maybe five, if at all.  
Still, her body seemed not to realize she didn't want it to  
awaken. What she could see of the room through her hazy eyes wasn't  
of much encouragement. "Ugh..."  
"That must've been some party last night," another voice  
remarked, and even in her state she could recognize the sarcasm there.  
"I didn't know youma could get drunk. Or have hangovers."  
"Oh, you'd better believe they can," Mine rasped. The expected  
migraine headache rotated into its proper place as she made a  
miserable attempt to sit up. Where were those memories of what had  
happened the previous night?  
...No, that was the headache, not a memory. Some of her memories  
suddenly decided to fall back into place, separated by considerable  
gaps which the migraine filled quite nicely. Uchida Mine wasn't sire  
she *wanted* to remember exactly what she was currently forgetting,  
either. What she did know, was what she wanted to do with her new  
friend, the pounding migraine, which gained strength every moment she  
remained conscious. There was only one thing she could think of to  
counteract this wonderful hangover... "...coffee... I need some.  
Coffee."  
"But, are you sure that's wise, Mine-san?" the voice asked her.  
"Coffee...," she repeated. Nothing else would do.  
"Fine. I'll get you some coffee. But you're not going to like  
it," Ukyou smirked, intentionally slamming the door behind her as she  
left the room. Mine winced on hearing the sound; sheesh, was that  
Kuonji Ukyou a demon... Inwardly, she smiled, which caused her another  
twinge of pain.  
And a minute later, Ukyou threw the door open again, letting the  
door slam against the wall. Let me rephrase that. It hadn't taken  
Ukyou long at all to return with some coffee. What, had she been  
expecting this? "Did you HAVE to do that?" Mine growled, holding her  
temples tightly.  
"Gomen," Ukyou laughed in a tone that told Mine she really wasn't  
sorry for having tortured her. "Here's some instant coffee, but  
it's--"  
"I don't care!" Mine muttered as she snatched the cup of dark  
brown liquid away from Ukyou and poured every last drop into her  
mouth, intending to swallow it in one gulp... only to spit it out an  
instant later. Well, in that regard, it really *was* instant coffee.  
"Ack... bleah... I think I'm going to be deathly ill. What the hell  
was that stuff!?"  
"Instant decaf," Ukyou told her, ignoring the glares of malice  
Mine was sending her way. "I *tried* to warn you, didn't I?"  
"I need real coffee. Soon."  
"Oh, what the heck... I'm all out, but I'll get you some from the  
7-11 down the road if you want."  
"Yes, I want. *Real* coffee, remember. Lots of caffeine, and  
nothing but caffeine." She emphasized the latter point. "In fact, if  
you can get a major overdose of caffeine WITHOUT the coffee, bring it  
here and we'll see how well that works."  
"Yeah, yeah. I'll say it again: that must've been some party  
last night."  
[Editors' note: Please, whatever you do, don't ask or e-mail us  
asking for details about the party, because none of our staff was  
invited. Some of the crew is really ticked off about this, as we're  
told it was one hell of a party. So now, all we can do is allow the  
vague references to it, and hope someone else mentions more about the  
party after a while.]  
Ukyou slammed the door behind her on her way out, this time  
unintentionally. The sound detonated inside her head with more force  
than any attack any of the youma she knew could muster. Lacking the  
concentration to dedicate to grace, Mine flopped backward onto the  
bed, losing herself in her thoughts and her headache.  
Odd, she thought; wasn't there something else to this hangover  
business than just devastating headaches? Her last hangover had been  
a long, long time ago, but she had a vague notion that there  
definitely was something else about to hit her.  
Ah, there it was. She felt the sudden need to run to the  
bathroom, wherever *that* was...  
  
[OP: "The Girl is Magic" (Natsumi Title Theme)/Inoue Kikuko]  
  
(OP sequence: An unconcerned Kasumi stands in the main walkway of the  
Tendo yard, sweeping. Soon, Ranma and Akane appear, fighting. Then  
Ryouga, Shampoo and Ukyou join the fray. Genma appears, but Ranma  
throws him into the pond. Soun sits off to one side, crying. Akane  
slam-dunks Ranma into the pond, and the panda raises a sign that says,  
"What kept you?" Ranma takes a swipe at him with the sign.  
Finally, Nabiki and Mine appear in the background, seemingly trying to  
come to a business decision by various means, including  
rock-paper-scissors, as a large BFC building rises out of clouds of  
dust behind them all.  
  
Still unconcerned, Kasumi changes into Natsumi and uses her powers to  
sweep the whole mess away at an incredible rate, leaving a white  
screen for the title logo to fade into.)  
  
Richard Beaubien  
presents  
Natsumi, the Magical Girl  
Chapter 6: The Tournament, the Party, and the Hangover...  
(embellished by Makoto)  
---------------------------------  
  
Mine preoccupied herself for several minutes by debating the  
purpose of the existence of decaffeinated coffee. There was no  
*logical* point in having the stuff around, was there? The whole  
point of drinking something like coffee was to get one's maximum daily  
requirement of caffeine in one dose, short of having caffeine sent  
straight to the system via an IV drip.  
  
The word 'drip' sent her on a short daydream that had quite a bit  
to do with free association.  
  
Instant Decaf, therefore, must have been an instrument of torture  
devised by someone far more evil than she, to keep millions of  
unsuspecting people from learning the true powers of a good cup of  
coffee. Not to mention the benefits...  
  
No other drink meant as much to Mine at the moment; no fruit  
juice or milk could take the place of coffee, no matter how hard they  
tried. There was, on the other hand, a separate drink she wouldn't  
have minded having right about now...  
  
A bottle of sake rested on the night stand. It was the same drink  
that had led to her waking up mere minutes ago with the impression  
that she'd managed to swallow an active jackhammer at some point  
during the night. She couldn't remember much, and the image did fit the pain  
she was feeling in her head nicely.  
  
So, why not have some more sake? she wondered. What better way  
to numb the pain? Even coffee couldn't get rid of a migraine as fast  
as alcohol. So what if she'd only wake up a little later with the  
exact same problems? Surely, a little drink then would do wonders  
with the headache as well.  
  
Who was she to argue with logic like that?  
  
She stumbled out of the bed and dragged herself all the way  
around it to get to the night stand. Once she reached it, she realized  
how much easier it would have been had she remained in the bed and  
simply rolled the other way.  
  
As she reached out to grasp the bottle, it was violently knocked  
away from her, shattering against the wall. Mine's eyes went from the  
clear liquid pooling on the floor to the thin spatula imbedded in the  
wall above. She fell to her knees. "Why did you have to do that? It  
was defenseless. It wouldn't have hurt any of us."  
  
Ukyou shook her head. "You're more out of it than I thought.  
Come on; we need you one hundred percent sober by this afternoon.  
Remember? It's the day of the tournament."  
  
If I can't have sake, I might as well have-- "Coffee," her  
mouth formed the word again.  
  
Ukyou exhaled. "I bought you a large coffee - plain, no sugar -  
and a six-pack of this canned stuff the clerk said was called 'Jolt.'  
They supposedly import it for the college students, I think. It's  
supposed to have *twice* the caffeine of any other soft drink on the  
market."  
  
Mine accepted the coffee and the cans of Jolt. An idea came to  
her; she opened one of the cans and poured the soda into her coffee.  
Twice the caffeine, huh? Well, how much caffeine would there be if  
she added it to her coffee?  
  
Not enough.  
  
Ukyou winced at the sight of Mine taking another sip of her  
newfound mixture. "You *are* going to be okay in time for the  
tournament, aren't you?"  
  
"I guess. Oww... Not bad, but still not strong enough. This  
stuff... you want some, Ukyou?"  
  
The other paled. "Uh... no thanks. Anyway, about that  
tournament..."  
  
Mine laughed, this time gulping down nearly a quarter of her  
coffee concoction. "Lighten up, would you? You can handle all of the  
stuff that's scheduled for this morning. I should be around by the  
middle of the day to help. I just need to take a long nap, first."  
  
"But what if something goes wrong?"  
  
"Then just look in the youma handbook under 'Generic Traps and  
Counter-attacks."  
  
Ukyou frowned. "I've already read some of that section. It's a  
few hundred pages long!"  
  
"Yeah, well, there's a lot to be said for predictability." With  
a loud thud, Mine collapsed onto the table and drifted away to a short  
rest in Dreamland. Ukyou had to sigh; Mine must've gotten herself  
very drunk the night before. Where in the world had she gone?  
  
Unfortunately, those thoughts would have to be saved for another  
time. There was an evil plot to be executed, and like it or not, she  
would have to oversee it all by herself. Oh, it had sounded simple in  
the beginning - when Mine had proposed it six days ago. But then Mine  
had gone to her party, so now Ukyou was the one in charge of this  
snare. I guess it won't be too much of a difference, after all, she  
thought, optimistically. She will be around later to back me up...  
  
Ukyou glanced at Mine's sleeping form. "Right?"  
  
Nothing. Not that she'd expected an answer to begin with.  
  
Just to be on the safe side, she tried to make sure that each and  
every last drop of any kind of alcohol was absent from the place  
before she left. Hopefully, Mine would be sober when she next made  
her appearance.  
  
******  
  
Six days ago...  
[cue obligatory, generic flashback FX (we ARE on a budget, after  
all)]  
  
"So, Tendo-san, we can count on your presence?"  
"Naturally. It would be my pleasure to have our representatives  
participate in this tournament - to show everyone the pride and joy of  
our students."  
  
"Thank you, Tendo-san. Believe me, you won't be disappointed."  
  
The tears of joy - as if anyone could really tell! - flowing down  
Soun's face glistened in the bright sunlight, each forming miniature  
rainbows of their very own in some obscure corner of his mustache.  
Yes, this was a day to be proud... for his school was going to once  
again have a chance to show the entire whole of Japan just how special  
his students were. And the fact that he'd been given this chance was  
all thanks to one special student whom had only recently come into his  
tutelage.  
  
"Sensei? Sensei!" Yukie's voice shook Soun out of his thoughts.  
Even memories of this day's morning could be precious. "Is something  
wrong?"  
  
"No, Yukie-kun. Nothing is wrong," Soun replied, tears  
continuing to stream entirely on reflex down his cheeks. Yukie took  
the chance to cast a quick glance Nabiki's way; the middle Tendo  
sister simply shook her head and left the room, wondering how long it  
would take Yukie, not to mention almost anyone, to become accustomed  
to her father's habit of being a little too emotional.  
  
Soun continued, unaware of the exchange. "In fact, this happens  
to be a great day. We have been offered an invitation to participate  
in one of the Tokyo regional martial-arts competitions. Oh, if only  
you understood what a true honor it is to play a part in these  
competitions..."  
  
Yukie, for her part, was confused. Her sensei meant well, but  
there were times when he unwittingly condescended to people or - and  
this was far more likely - overreacted, to put it lightly. The man  
seemed to have an endless supply of moisture to fuel his tears...  
Nabiki had once said that if they could figure out how to harness his  
crying, there was a whole array of business opportunities they could  
take advantage of. Yukie was still trying to determine whether or not  
that had been a joke; it was rather hard to tell with Nabiki,  
sometimes.  
  
"And you would be perfect for the competition! You would be in  
the beginner's bracket, but I'm sure you'll do well." Soun paused.  
"...You will take part, won't you?"  
  
"Uh... Ano..." Yukie stalled, privately continuing to be amazed  
that the man's waterfall of tears had no end in sight. What about  
Ranma and Akane-chan? she wondered. Weren't they the stars of the  
Tendo dojo? Had her sensei already asked them to participate, or had  
they already agreed? Neither of the pair seemed like the type to turn  
down a martial-arts competition, especially Ranma. No, he was far too  
proud for that. So, chances were, he'd already agreed to go.  
  
Was Soun expecting her to refuse? While she didn't consider  
herself to be up to competition standards, Yukie was confident enough  
that her abilities were up to par, even if she'd only been practicing  
for a few weeks. And besides, her presence in the tournament might  
serve as an opportunity to promote her show.  
  
She smirked, though she wasn't completely aware of the  
expression. Maybe she had been hanging around Nabiki-chan too long.  
  
"Sure. I'll do it, sensei!"  
  
That was when the tears flowed into overdrive. "Oh, thank you.  
Thank you, Yukie-kun! You honor this dojo with your enthusiasm!" he  
practically gushed, for all intents and purposes, before leaving the  
room. "Saotome-kun! I have good news!"  
  
A bewildered Yukie stood in the middle of a considerable puddle  
of saltwater wondering what in the world had just happened. Most of  
the time, her sensei certainly seemed rational enough. But there were  
exceptions, like this, when happiness could mean a wet floor...  
  
"Sorry about that," Nabiki apologized, following Kasumi into the  
dojo. The elder sister carried a tray with a pitcher of lemonade and  
three thin glasses. "That's just his way of communicating, you know.  
If he isn't crying, then something's probably up." She smirked.  
  
Yukie took the remark in stride. "Yeah, but... how can anyone  
practice in all this water, Nabiki-oneechan?"  
  
Nabiki shrugged. "We manage. Oh, and please drop the  
'oneechan,' okay?"  
  
Kasumi offered the young martial artist a glass of lemonade.  
"Still, it's kinda weird..." Yukie commented, taking a sip of the  
drink.  
  
"But not as weird as having our very own 'magical girl' around,  
huh?"  
  
Yukie's eyebrows raised at the mention. She glanced at Kasumi,  
who appeared as though she was taken aback by Nabiki's words. "Are  
you all right, Kasumi-oneechan?"  
  
"I'm fine, Yukie-chan," Kasumi hemmed. "Why do you ask?"  
  
"Oh, don't worry about it," grinned Nabiki. On her, the  
expression gave her face a rather unnerving feel. "It isn't every day  
we can get an adverse reaction out of Kasumi, here. Like it or not,  
big sister, you're now officially a part of all the weirdness that  
goes on around here!"  
  
Kasumi blinked. "I wouldn't say I'm weird, Nabiki. And neither  
is Natsumi."  
  
"So running around in a weird costume isn't strange?"  
  
A blush rose on Kasumi's cheeks. "Well... I didn't get to choose  
what I wear. Perhaps Mother did; I do not know." A short, awkward  
pause passed before she added, "Being what I am isn't as weird as the  
other things that often happen in this area."  
  
"Other things?" Yukie asked, unsure what Kasumi was referring  
to.  
  
"Let's just say a *lot* of weird things happen here, and more  
often than not they relate somehow to the martial arts or to Ranma,"  
Nabiki intervened before Kasumi could say anything. Despite her  
induction into the ranks of the magical girls, Kasumi was still an  
innocent to most of the goings-on concerning most of the inhabitants  
of the Tendo residence.  
  
"But..."  
  
"And you know what that means, don't you?" Nabiki's grin had  
de-evolved back into a smirk. "You're going to be part of a weird  
martial-arts tournament!"  
  
Yukie paled slightly. Just how weird could a martial-arts  
tournament become? The only alternative form she was aware of were  
the 'forms' used in sentai shows and some animated series, but those  
didn't count, right?  
  
Nabiki wasn't finished. "Hmm... wonder if it'll be full-contact  
shintaisou, or another variant on the tea ceremony... Or maybe even  
full-contact flower arranging!"  
  
"Flower arranging!?" Yukie was thoroughly confused by this  
point. How could flower arranging, of all things, be considered a  
martial art - and who would be weird enough to practice such a   
fighting style? If Nabiki was at all right, the tournament just might  
be extremely weird, at that.  
  
"Oh, and that's just the beginning! You could be facing off  
against someone on a giant okonomiyaki grill, or--"  
  
She never had the chance to finish, as Yukie ran out through the  
doors in a panic. "Sensei! I'm having second thoughts about  
participating in this tournament...!"  
  
Noticing that Nabiki was laughing to herself at this, Kasumi  
turned a stern look on her. "Why did you torture her like that,  
Nabiki?" Nabiki had done that on a regular basis to Akane during  
their childhood; it had served as the foundation for the person Nabiki  
presently was.  
  
"Oh, no reason." The smile with the hidden agenda was back.  
  
Kasumi sighed inwardly; Nabiki was being evasive again. It was  
difficult to get a clear answer out of the middle Tendo sister, and  
although Kasumi was the last person in the world Nabiki would charge  
for anything, Nabiki still behaved toward her like she did anyone and  
everyone else. Okay, so maybe it was time to change the subject.  
"So..." She paused, then began anew. "You honestly believe my Natsumi  
uniform is... weird, Nabiki?"  
  
Nabiki fidgeted. "Umm... well, kinda, I suppose. Actually, it  
looks nice and all, but..."  
  
"But what?"  
  
"It... you know, it... looks kinda like all those costumes from  
all those magical girl shows out there. Even the ones Yukie wore.  
You remember..."  
  
"And what is wrong with that?"  
  
A faint smile took shape on Nabiki's face, bringing an  
uncomfortable sweatdrop to Kasumi's face. Nabiki had a plan, and as  
everyone knew, this wasn't always good news to the ones she happened  
to involve in her plans. "You know, Kasumi... we could always try to  
change your uniform. Maybe we can put together a better one!"  
  
Kasumi withdrew a step. "But, the costume I wear now is magical;  
it's given to me by... well, magical powers, I suppose. How could  
anything *we* put together take its place?"  
  
But Nabiki wasn't about to be deterred. "I've got some theories  
on just that. And as for the costume, I have a few ideas you might  
just like. We can have our own little Natsumi fashion show, just you,  
me, and maybe Yukie-chan. What do you say?"  
  
The nervous sweatdrop grew. "But, you never really answered my  
question..." Wait - this *was* Nabiki she was talking to, correct?  
Did she honestly believe Nabiki, of all people, would give her a  
straight answer?  
  
Nabiki dodged the question, as was to be expected. "Ah, don't  
worry about it. You'd be surprised what a change in clothes can do  
for our sales figures and toy line-up... after all, what use are toys  
without accessories? Sold separately, of course."  
  
Kasumi face-faulted. "Nabiki!" she admonished. Nabiki was only  
thinking of her pocketbook, again; her rationality and sensibility  
changed to that of a predatory animal whenever that happened. Even  
if it meant catering to what the marketeers thought and not the people  
who were actually buying what Nabiki had to sell.  
  
Kasumi never had the chance to steer Nabiki back toward the issue  
at hand, for a new rivulet of water made its way from the hall into  
the dojo. They could hear the cries... yes, their father was crying  
once again. "Sounds like he's really sad, this time," Nabiki exhaled.  
"You want to take this one, should I, or should we both do it?" She  
headed for the door, leaving Kasumi to stand, perplexed, as a new  
puddle formed around her loafers.  
  
"I happen to like my current uniform," she said, though no one  
was currently present to hear her say it. She drifted toward the  
door, and followed the flow of water upstream to its source.  
  
Soun and Genma, as usual, were together. Kasumi wondered for a  
second if they were upset because Yukie had second thoughts about  
the tournament... but that couldn't be it.  
  
"Yukie-kun," Soun's voice, when it came, was strangely reserved.  
"Would you mind accompanying my daughters on an errand?" he murmured  
in between sobs. "Nabiki - I want you to use this money; the three of  
you can buy some ice cream, my treat. Okay?"  
  
Nabiki's grab-the-money-and-run reflex took over. "Okay, Dad!"  
She grabbed Yukie by the arm and proceeded to drag her toward the open  
doorway where Kasumi stood. Best not to ask questions of their father  
at times like this. If it was truly important, he would tell them on  
his own time.  
  
Until then, she could always interrogate... er, question someone  
else who might know the answers. "Yukie... they weren't upset because  
you thought about withdrawing from their tournament or anything, were  
they?" Nabiki asked in a low voice as they left the grounds.  
  
Yukie shook her head in a negative. She was more or less still  
stunned that a human being could actually contain as much water as  
Soun apparently did.  
  
Nabiki had to admit that she was puzzled, if only for the moment.  
Why would Dad cry this much, then? Something had to be up.  
  
Sending the three of them out on an ice-cream run was nothing  
more than a ruse to get them out of the house, she knew, but what Dad  
had forgotten to take into account was that she and Kasumi were no  
longer children. It would take more than a bowl of ice cream to  
divert them from worrying about what might be going on.  
  
She thought about remaining behind to eavesdrop, then thought  
better of it. Where the two fathers were concerned, the plots  
couldn't be *that* earth-shattering... could they? "Coming, Sis?"  
she asked, this time in a normal voice.  
  
Kasumi continued to lag behind. "Yes. In a minute."  
  
Nabiki brought the sketchbook she'd taken the time to bring along  
into view. "Well, hurry up. I've got some preliminary uniform  
designs we can go over while we're waiting."  
  
Kasumi's eyes widened; Nabiki wasn't really considering going  
through with her 'fashion show' idea, was she? "I'm sure that between  
the three of us, we can find you a cute outfit yet," Nabiki grinned.  
"Right, Yukie?"  
  
Yukie remained in shock, barely acknowledging Nabiki's question.  
It was a puzzle, all right - how one human body could store so much  
water to gush out in tides of tears. One word kept running through  
her thoughts... Weird. Really, really weird.  
  
Kasumi closed her eyes and sighed.  
  
******  
  
"So... why the sudden spurt of tears, Tendo-kun?" Genma   
hazarded. As if Soun needed much encouragement to break into an   
exaggerated show of crying...  
  
"Quiet." Soun hesitated. "I must make certain that we are   
alone." At this, Genma and Ranma glanced at each other and shrugged.  
What had caused Soun to suddenly start crying? Knowing the man, that  
could be practically *anything*.  
  
But... Soun had insisted that Kasumi and Nabiki leave - taking  
Yukie with them - and was now going out of his way to make sure no  
one was eavesdropping on them. Could this actually be something   
important?  
  
Ranma was the first to fall victim to his curiosity. "So,  
what's up?"  
  
Lapsing into his customary show of seriousness, Soun dropped   
into his customary place at the head of the family-room table.   
"Well... I guess it's safe enough to talk, now. I have called you  
here for a very important reason..."  
  
"And that would be?" Ranma asked a minute later; he'd never  
cared much for the Art of the Dramatic Pause.  
  
"The reason... would be that!"  
  
Soun gestured toward the far corner of the family room, where a  
certain other "member" of the family had accidentally left behind one  
of his possessions. Ranma stared at the corner for a second or two  
before finally noticing what Soun was trying to make them see.  
  
A pink bra.  
  
Rather large drops of nervous sweat rolled down the backs of   
Ranma and Genma's heads before joining the puddles already soaking the  
floorboards.   
  
"You called us in here for THAT!?" Ranma finally managed to  
yell. "Don't tell me you're starting to become like the old pervert,  
too!"  
  
Soun's angry head grew to fill the room. "HOW DARE YOU ACCUSE  
ME OF THAT, RANMA-KUN!" he yelled, the force of his act sending the   
others tumbling to the floor. He recomposed himself. "Obviously,   
that... *thing* belongs to our Master."  
  
"Not that I want to make light of your concerns, Tendo-kun, but  
couldn't Kasumi have accidentally dropped that while bringing in the  
wash?" Genma turned to glance at his son. "Or perhaps... Ranma   
doesn't know how to properly put his clothes away?"  
  
"WHAT!?" Ranma shouted through clenched teeth, giving serious  
consideration to the idea of beating up his father yet again. "That's  
NOT mine! I don't have anything like that! I'm a guy!"  
  
Fortunately for the elder Saotome, Soun intervened, clearing his  
throat. "What worries me is that the Master might choose to pursue  
our new student."  
  
"*Might*?" Ranma snorted. "Are we talking about the same old  
pervert here?"  
  
Soun chose to ignore him. "Yukie is a television star, Ranma-  
kun. If the Master were to... attack her, who knows what the news   
media will make of it? Our shame will be broadcast throughout the  
entire world!"  
  
Genma gave his old friend a dubious look. "Aren't you perhaps  
going a little overboard there, Tendo-kun? Surely, the Master has  
harassed other important young women in his lifetime. However, we  
haven't heard of anyone making more than the usual complaints, have   
we?"  
  
"Well..."  
  
"Still," Genma ran a few of the possibilities through his   
imagination. "Maybe they would even consider making a 'movie of the  
week' about all this. I'll bet Sean Cannery would be perfect to play  
me."   
  
Ranma and Soun took the opportunity to crash to the floor in  
sheer disbelief.  
  
"Saotome-kun! This is *serious*!" Soun insisted, while Ranma  
chose to bring the table down on his father's head. "We need to  
find some way to stop the Master from ruining our good reputation!  
You two must help me!"  
  
"If we're going to pound the old man, I'm in," said Ranma.  
  
The lenses of Genma's spectacles took on a confident gleam. "I  
know exactly how we can deal with the Master."  
  
"Yeah?"  
  
"Really, Saotome-kun?"  
  
"An age-old tactic. Tried and true, used by many a great   
warrior." Unlike Soun, Genma had a better idea of how to use a  
dramatic pause. "We give the Master what he wants."  
  
Frowning, Ranma reached for the table again.  
  
"That's a wonderful plan, Saotome-kun! Why, if we can keep  
him preoccupied, we may never have to worry about him coming near  
Yukie again."  
"You're nuts! You've tried to do that a zillion times before,  
and it always fails in the end!" Ranma thought to remind them.   
Unfortunately, he could tell that the two men had made up their mind;  
the only thing Ranma could do now was let them try their 'new' plan  
and watch it fail.  
  
"Now," Soun murmured, thoughtfully, "all we have to do is   
collect all the lingerie in the house."  
  
Ranma rolled his eyes.  
  
"That includes all of yours, Ranma," added Genma.  
  
This, of course, was not a good thing to say to Ranma. "SHUT  
UP, OYAJI!" And in the next second, Genma was sent flying into low  
Earth orbit.  
  
******  
  
"So... this is going to be a perfectly NORMAL martial-arts  
tournament, right?"   
  
"Hm? Yes, that's the way we planned it. Why?" Or better yet,  
why would anyone want to have an *abnormal* martial-arts tournament,  
if such things existed? The tournament's organizer was becoming more  
and more confused by the reactions the local businesses were giving   
him. At least his contact - a woman by the name of Uchida   
something-or-other - had treated the whole affair seriously. You'd  
think they would be happy to have the tournament held here again  
after about a fifty-year absence.  
  
"Well, we'll be happy to offer whatever help we can, and perhaps  
some prizes as well."  
  
The organizer nodded. "Thank you. Your support is   
appreciated."   
  
"As long as you're absolutely *sure* it will be a *normal*  
tournament."  
  
"Absolutely." The organizer left the store, muttering under  
his breath that he needed to find a less confusing line of work.  
  
******  
  
"So, you're saying that this is going to be a perfectly normal  
tournament, huh?" Ukyou asked, taking a careful sip of her coffee.  
Mine had insisted on taking her to one of the few trendy 'coffee  
houses' in the Nerima district. She'd never been in one before,  
telling herself that she didn't have the time, nor did she want   
anyone alive to see her actually sitting in such a place. But times  
changed - though the thought never did cross her mind - and she  
couldn't afford to be the Ukyou that she had previously been.  
  
Mine made an offhand one-handed sweeping gesture. "Right. A  
regional tournament where people come to qualify for the finals. No  
cooking, gymnastics, huge hair razors, plush purple dinosaurs...   
nothing like that."  
  
"I thought we wanted the 'special' martial artists. You know,  
the type who can defy gravity and toss ki around as if it was   
nothing. Like the characters on those Dragonball shows, if they were  
real."  
  
Mine took a sip of her coffee, unknowingly copying Ukyou's   
earlier move. "We need what you'd call 'normal' martial artists,  
too; who better to fill the ranks of faceless minions or expendable  
grunts? Forces to provide support for the monster-of-the-week."  
  
Ukyou grimaced at the reference. Until this point, she'd only  
heard it being used in regard to sentai shows and some animated   
series... until she had made the mistake of using the term while  
discussing monsters with Mine. Now, the other seemed to enjoy using  
the reference.  
  
"Not to mention that a fair portion of those martial artists   
often have the potential to go farther than what their sensei have  
taught them. Too many people go through their careers in the Arts  
never learning how to harness and use their ki because their sensei  
either didn't know how, or believed it to be too dangerous."  
  
"Okay, that sounds reasonable. But why aren't we directly  
controlling the tournament? That way, we'll be better able to gauge  
all the entries."  
  
Mine sighed, covering it with a quick, bemused chuckle. "And  
attract attention to ourselves as we did with the last few contests?  
We need to be subtle, here. We'll let the tournament run by itself  
and after that... we'll deal with the candidates later in private, at  
our leisure."  
  
"A simple plan," Ukyou agreed. "Maybe even one I wouldn't mind  
handling, for once."  
  
"You *will* be handling it," Mine's smile disappeared into her  
coffee, causing her to miss the disapproving glare that Ukyou shot   
her. "You can use the experience. All you have to do is show up,  
hand out trophies, prizes and take names. How tough can it be?"  
  
That was, Ukyou knew, the kind of question one asked shortly  
before something *did* go wrong. "Well, you never know..."  
  
"Don't worry! Everything will be fine!"  
  
"Yes," Ukyou hid her scowl. "I'm sure it will be."  
  
******  
  
Yukie slowly picked apart her banana split - which was unusual  
for her, since she usually tore into most anything remotely related  
to ice-cream dishes with a passion. She did have other things on her  
mind, however. "So, this martial-arts tournament isn't going to be  
normal?"  
  
Nabiki smirked, also poking idly at her parfait. "Nope; it's  
never 'normal' here. Though, if luck's on your side, it could be a  
martial-arts idol tournament."  
  
"Really?" Yukie asked in bewilderment. How could someone fight  
while dressed as an idol, in those stage costumes? Well... actually,  
that depended on the costume. None of the costumes she'd been given  
to wear during her career as a singer allowed for the type of moves  
she used during training, now.  
  
"I wouldn't doubt it. What do you think, Kasumi?"  
  
Kasumi, for her part, was preoccupying herself with her   
shortcake. "Stop teasing her, Nabiki-chan. Now, you said you think  
my... uniform is weird?"  
  
"Huh?" Yukie became even more puzzled. She never thought that  
Kasumi's Natsumi costume looked 'weird' - what was it with everyone's  
sudden dependance on the words 'weird' and 'normal,' anyway? To her,  
the uniform was something she wouldn't have minded wearing on-stage.  
  
"Simple. It just looks too much like something you'd see on   
that 'Sailor Moon' series, for one. I really don't feel like having  
to worry about the Bandai or Kodansha people coming after us for   
copyright infringements, Kasumi."  
  
"Mother seemed to think it was perfectly fine," Kasumi replied,  
her voice showing a minute trace of annoyance. She assumed her mother  
had been the one to design or pick out the costume, and the concern   
over whether or not the clothes resembled some animated character's  
costume and could lead to a lawsuit probably hadn't been on her   
mother's mind at all.  
  
Those were the only conclusions Kasumi could draw, given what  
little she truly knew about what connection her mother had to her   
transformation brooch. Her mother had requested it be given to her,  
and Kasumi seemed to be able to see her mother during her dreams...  
but how much of the big picture did she truly know?  
  
Nabiki hesitated, trying to appear thoughtful. She'd wanted to  
change the costume to something unique, which would look good on   
Kasumi and be perfectly marketable without any legal hassles. That  
was her reason for not liking the current Natsumi costume. It   
certainly didn't have anything to do with her mother... did it?  
  
"I don't know, oneechan - a change in clothes might be neat,"  
Yukie chimed, if only to break the tension. "Maybe it wouldn't hurt  
to see what Nabiki has in mind."   
  
"Well... I really don't know, myself."  
  
"C'mon, Sis. Aren't you the least bit curious?"  
  
Kasumi sighed. How much chance did she have of winning this  
battle? Oh, well. Despite Nabiki's insistence, she hadn't said  
that Kasumi had no choice *but* to change her costume. "All right.  
I'll do it. But nothing revealing or silly, please. And remember -  
just because I've agreed to this doesn't mean I *have* to change my  
costume."  
  
"Fine, fine. Now, why don't we take a look at some of the  
suggestions I've brought with me?" Nabiki pushed her parfait aside  
and drew out a few pieces of notebook paper from her pocket for   
Kasumi and Yukie to study. The first was a drawing of a rather  
thin-looking two-piece that looked more like a stylized swimsuit than  
anything else. It featured a tight pair of bikini shorts, along with  
an equally tight vest-like top... and the whole of it done in lime   
green. Rounding out the costume was a medium-width belt that ended   
in a holster.  
  
Both Kasumi and Yukie gaped at it. "Nabiki!" her older sister  
scolded.  
  
"And here I thought you wanted to avoid copyright problems,"  
Yukie quipped. "That looks like something one of the Lovely Angels  
would wear."  
  
Nabiki's only response was to raise an eyebrow.  
  
******  
  
At that same moment, the man in charge of organizing the by-now  
infamous martial-arts tournament took a seat near the fountain in  
Hisakawa Park for a short rest. He'd been getting the same response   
from practically everybody; all of them wanted to know if the blasted  
tournament was going to be a *normal* exhibition. Did they even care  
that the district was going to be receiving the honor of hosting this  
prestigious event? The only two who seemed to treat the event with   
respect was the owner of the Tendo School of Musabetsu Kakutou, and  
his contact - Uchida. Everyone else seemed to think it was a   
wonderfully huge joke, as far as he could tell. "What is it with   
this place and their obsession with the word '*normal*?'"  
  
The sound of something dropping out of the skies and into the  
fountain behind him interrupted his rant, as did the sudden tidal  
wave of fountain water washing over him. He turned, wanting to know  
exactly *why* he was now soaking wet.  
  
At first, the thing wedged in between the rim of the fountain  
and the statue at the center refused to connect to anything in his  
mind. Then, it came to him. It was a panda. A living, breathing  
panda had fallen out of the skies, into a fountain full of water,  
and drenched him.  
  
The panda noticed him. It drew out a wooden sign and began to  
write... [Help me, please?]  
  
"Normal, eh?" he said to no one in particular, suddenly  
starting to understand why so many people in Nerima were worried  
about things being perfectly normal.  
  
******  
  
Mine was not happy.  
  
She turned the lights on in her apartment's living room.   
Why was it that meetings *always* ran longer than usual? Now, she'd  
missed the newest episode of her favorite TV series, *again*. She  
would have to ask Kyoko in Accounting for her tape of the episode.  
Of course, Kyoko wouldn't be so nice about letting her borrow the   
tape - but then, weren't they all evil, anyway? An complaint or   
two wouldn't mean much to Mine in the long run, as long as she was  
able to see what she'd missed.  
  
Her train of thought was interrupted when she saw that there  
were messages waiting for her on the answering machine. She hit the  
Play button, heading to the refrigerator for a cappuccino.  
  
*beep* "Hi. Have we got a great deal for you. Only--" Mine  
quickly hit the Erase button. Damn telemarketers...  
  
*beep* "Uchida? It's me, Masa, from the K1 Music Division! I  
thought I'd give you a call to remind you of our tenth anniversary  
party. We can't have it without you, you know! Now, I'm aware you  
couldn't attend last year's parties, but we're going to make sure you  
join us this year, Mine. We're holding it on Saturday at the Ginza  
at six P.M. Hope to see you there!" *click*  
  
Silence.   
  
Mine set her drink on the counter before moving to replay the  
message. Masa...  
  
******  
  
Soun's thoughts were racing. His school faced a potential  
crisis; an important one if not crucial. Every last part of his mind  
was concerned with inventing the perfect plan to deal with the crisis,  
and make sure that his honor - er, the *school's* honor remained   
intact and unblemished.  
  
Except that he hadn't bothered to consider what *other people*  
might think of his extraordinary plans.  
  
"Are you crazy, Dad!? Absolutely not! I won't allow it!"  
  
"Akane." Soun fixed her with the best stern expression he could  
manage. "We must do this to distract and stop our Master." Yes...  
Akane must see the merits of the plan. To get rid of the Master, all  
they had to do was distract him with tons of lingerie, alcohol and   
food, then lock him away until the end of time. Blowing him up   
hadn't worked much...  
  
Akane hated the plan. She glared intensely at him, a look which  
Ranma recognized all too well. And she wasn't as angry as she could  
be, either - no, she wouldn't allow herself to get too angry toward   
her father. Most of the levels of Akane's anger beyond this point  
were reserved exclusively for Ranma. "No, I won't have any part of  
helping you collect underwear for that hentai!"  
  
"But, Akane... think of what he could do to poor Yukie!"  
  
Akane scoffed. "And what would she think of her sensei stealing  
a lot of girls' underwear to give to some old freak?"  
  
Point for Akane, Ranma thought to himself. With Soun so far   
behind in the unofficial score, he was likely about to bring out the  
big guns.  
  
Or, worse yet, the big tears. "AKANE!!" he cried, using a  
version of the traditional sad puppy-dog stare that might get a   
four-year old almost anything he or she wanted.   
  
It was a pity Soun wasn't four years old.  
  
"You'll just have to come up with a better plan, Dad," Akane  
brought out her mallet to emphasize her point. She wouldn't use it  
on him, but hopefully the threat of being malleted would inspire  
him to come up with a plan that *didn't* involve giving Happosai  
whatever he desired.  
  
"I told you, we can handle the old freak if he tries anything,"  
Ranma stated with an edge of cockiness to his voice. Happosai hadn't  
made his presence known in a while, which officially wasn't a good  
sign, but Ranma couldn't wait to square off against him again.   
Really, it was for the best if the world never had to worry about  
the perverted martial-arts master again.   
  
"B-but..." Soun could see that Akane wasn't going to change her  
mind anytime soon. "Very well. I'll leave it to both of you.   
Please insure that my trust has been well-placed," he finished as he  
left the room.   
  
A moment of silence passed.   
  
"Well, he gave up easily..."  
  
Akane banished her mallet to wherever it was she kept it.   
"Yeah. He's probably just glad he's gotten us to work together for  
the sake of the dojo. I don't like this, Ranma."  
  
"It's better than letting them give the freak what he wants and  
acting like cowards, right?" smirked Ranma. "Don't worry. We can  
take care of the old man."  
  
"It's not *him* I'm worried about."   
  
Ranma blinked. What could be a bigger threat to them at the  
moment than the old pervert? Then again... "We're doomed, aren't  
we?" he muttered.   
  
Downstairs, meanwhile, Soun sighed. "Forgive me, Akane, Ranma.  
I cannot leave this issue in your hands alone, just yet." He turned  
to face his partner-in-crime. "Saotome-kun, are you ready?"  
  
Genma hmphed. "I am ALWAYS ready."  
  
"Good." He carefully tied a cloth around his head to act as a  
mask. "I sincerely hope this plan works."  
  
"Tendo-kun, after we're finished, you'll wonder why we didn't  
bother to try this earlier."  
  
"We haven't?" Soun asked, momentarily puzzled. "Ah. Well,  
then, let's get to work!"  
  
As he left the house, Soun hoped that both his daughter and   
Yukie would forgive him in the end. Genma, on the other hand, had  
let his thoughts return to the issue of who would play him in a   
movie-of-the-week based on this whole situation. Oh, it'd be a  
wonderful movie, what with the espionage angle and everything...  
  
******  
  
Yuu let his gaze wander about the stadium. "So this is where  
the tournament is going to be held, huh? Nice facility, I guess."   
He wondered why the tournament had never returned to this particular  
district within the last fifty years. The stadium was certainly   
adequate enough... "I like the traditional look. We've been using  
too many cookie-cutter-type modern buildings lately."  
  
"Yes," the tournament's organizer agreed. Nothing like a   
*normal* martial-arts tournament in an unassuming stadium to provide  
a change of pace from all this talk of weirdness in the district.  
  
"It'd be nice if the locals appreciated it more, though. They  
seem to have the weirdest opinions concerning the Arts and those who   
practice them," Yuu groused, wondering if the confusion had anything  
to do with all those Jackie Chan films. Since when did a martial  
artist use mustard as a lethal weapon?  
  
The organizer simply grunted his agreement, reminded of his  
little run-in with a surprisingly intelligent panda earlier in the   
day. There was no way the animal could've been an illusion, a man  
in a costume or someone playing a joke with a mechanical panda. He'd  
passed by the same fountain later in the afternoon to see that they   
were still repairing the damage caused by the panda.  
  
"This will be something for everyone to remember for the rest  
of their lives."  
  
What, exactly, would people remember? the organizer wondered.  
After seeing a panda communicate with him, he also had to wonder what  
would cause the entire district to be so concerned with normality.   
Whatever it was had to be even more strange than a large panda who   
communicated by using wooden signs...  
  
But even a panda wasn't much to get worked up about, and as the  
two men walked through the stadium's main exit they both had assured  
themselves that nothing could go wrong with this particular martial-  
arts tournament.  
  
A few moments after their departure, a crash of thunder preceded  
the appearance of another pair of people. The first, a young man   
with blue eyes who wore his brown hair short, looked to be around the  
age of sixteen. His companion, a girl who was perhaps a good foot  
shorter than him, shared the same color eyes. She also wore the same  
simple training gi as the boy, providing a strange contrast to her   
medium-length green hair. A hazy yellow aura shimmering about them   
both did its best to ease that contrast.  
  
"It's been a long time, oniichan. Do you think we'll be ready?"  
  
"I'm sure we will be. You can count on it."  
  
******  
  
Kasumi stared, distracted, at the night sky. For a brief moment  
she toyed with the fantasy that the steam rising from her hot   
chocolate could rise to join the stars, until the breeze dissipated   
the small wisp of smoke. She cautiously blew on her drink to help it   
cool, then tested it by taking a quick sip.   
  
"Are you okay, Sis?" Nabiki asked, noticing her older sister   
set her cup on the deck and sigh.  
  
"Oh... yes," Kasumi dismissed the question, continuing to gaze  
at the infinite arrangement of stars. "It's the stars. Don't you  
think they look beautiful?"  
  
Nabiki blinked. Kasumi had dodged a question; it wasn't like  
her to be evasive. She rested a hand on her sister's shoulder and  
repeated her question.  
  
"I am fine, Nabiki," Kasumi replied. "Why don't you have a seat  
and watch the stars with me? They seem particularly beautiful   
tonight."  
  
Nabiki noted the faint wavering of the wind chimes while she did  
as Kasumi asked. Instead of focusing on the stars, however, she   
studied Kasumi's face. Behind what appeared to be contentment was  
something Nabiki couldn't quite discern - something that was   
bothering her sister...  
  
"You haven't really answered my question," she persisted.   
Kasumi's smile grew for a second or two in response, but then   
returned to the reserved smile that she had been wearing.  
  
For a moment, anyway. "Ah!" Kasumi exclaimed. "There, look!  
A shooting star! Want to make a wish on it, Nabiki?" She turned her  
attention back to the shooting star. "I wish, I wish..."  
  
Shaking her head, Nabiki glanced from star to star to find what  
her sister had seen. She found the trace of a line of white light,  
the tail of a meteor falling into the atmosphere. Past it - or   
rather, everywhere around it - the stars continued to twinkle,   
unaffected and unconcerned. Events like this served to remind one  
that there was an enormous universe outside of their world, Nabiki  
liked to believe.  
  
It was a shame such things often ended faster than she could  
appreciate them.  
  
Kasumi stood. "I think I'll turn in, Nabiki. You can finish  
the rest of the hot chocolate if you like."  
  
Huh? Nabiki boggled. "You're not getting away that easily,  
Sis."  
  
"Good night," Kasumi laughed, leaving Nabiki alone on the deck.  
  
******  
  
It was not possible for the light of the stars to make its way  
through the windows of Mine's small apartment.  
  
This was or was not the result of some sinister manipulation,  
depending on who you happened to be. Indirectly, one couldn't see  
the stars through her windows because there were some fairly large and  
rather brightly-lit billboards doing their best to convince everyone  
the stars had simply given up and moved on to another location.  
  
There were a few things such as having large billboards shining   
almost directly through one's windows that drove rent prices down;   
others included having large, fuel-driven vehicles barrel or fly  
inches from your apartment at two fifty-five in the morning...   
neighbors who enjoyed tormenting you with their choices of music at  
somewhere around the same time, or discovering that one's apartment  
just happened to be haunted or built on some sort of ancient burial  
ground.  
  
Mine hadn't worried about any of those possibilities; no cars or  
planes could come too close because of the giant billboards. She'd   
sold the neighbors their stockpile of music in the first place, and   
if there *had* been some kind of spirits roaming the area, she would  
have tried to find a way to induct them into the BFC effort.  
  
For once, however, her mind wasn't concerned with the BFC.  
  
One of the billboards she could see from her windows had caught  
her attention, removing the multi-million dollar campaign ads   
plastered on all the other billboards from her thoughts. Obviously,  
whoever had commissioned the ad hadn't paid too much for it, as it   
was basically simple... record-company ads could afford to be simple.  
The ad was concerned with trumpeting the career of what it believed  
to be the latest hot idol, some young woman who would probably only  
be famous for around six months.   
  
As she stared at the sign, the lights mounted atop the billboard  
failed, leaving it dark in the presence of the larger, more expensive  
campaigns and companies. Party-crashers, the lot of them, Mine  
had thought to label them. She didn't want their light, but there   
really wasn't much she could do about it.  
  
Except zap the other boards' lights with some dark power, though   
that would run the risk of setting up a sign: "Youma Lives Here!"  
  
The light remained even after she closed the blinds tightly,  
forcing its way into her home, in her opinion. It would never leave  
her alone, always trying to make her accept it. Someday, perhaps,  
the light of the BFC would outshine them all and she'd never have to  
worry about any of it again.  
  
She turned her attention to another light - the light of the   
small LED in the power button of her answering machine. "Masa..."   
she breathed, repeating the name once more to herself. Was there any  
place in this world where she could truly escape the light?  
  
******  
  
[We now jump ahead in time five days. Those with time-  
displacement disorders, shield your eyes now.]  
  
It was a fairly busy afternoon in the shopping district, and the  
heat of the sun was beating down in full upon the shoppers. Yukie   
did her best to put the heat out of her mind, choosing to focus   
instead on the stock offered in the booth of one of the local produce  
vendors. The fresh oranges were a temptation, she had to admit...  
  
She reached into her pockets looking for enough spare change to  
buy one of the fruits, but her mood was soon ruined by the fact that  
she hadn't bothered to bring any spare change with her in the first   
place. "Aww... I'm broke!"  
  
"Need some money?" asked a familiar voice from behind her.  
  
"Nabiki-oneechan?" she exclaimed as she turned around, coming  
close to knocking over the display of oranges in the process.   
"You'll lend me some money?"  
  
"Sure; I'll even give you a good interest rate, too," came the  
cheerful reply as Nabiki offered her enough money for two of the   
oranges. "Oh, and don't forget, you've borrowed enough money to buy  
me an orange, too," Nabiki added, triggering a slightly nervous   
twitch in Yukie's eyes.  
  
"But..."  
  
"Well, if you don't want an orange..." Nabiki reached for an   
orange, bringing it closer to Yukie's face. "I mean, there's always  
later, right? You can... *wait* for something just as delicious and  
satisfying, hmm?"  
  
Yukie's resolve crumbled. "Okay, okay. Fine! I'll pay for the  
oranges."   
  
A minute later, once Yukie was well into finishing her own   
orange, Nabiki became serious again. "I hope you're enjoying that,  
because we've got some work to do today."  
  
Yukie frowned, but hid it behind her orange. Was this Nabiki's  
way of talking people into doing work for her? "What kind of work?"  
  
"Oh, just collecting on an old debt."  
  
******  
  
"Ah, Miss Tendo. It's a pleasure to see you again," the young  
man in the business suit said in a polite manner, offering a bow to   
the two younger women. "How may I help you this afternoon?"  
  
"I've come to collect on that favor you owe me, so if you don't  
mind, we'd like to borrow some of your costumes. Particularly the  
'magical girl' ones."  
  
The man studied Nabiki for a few seconds, then gestured to a   
rack of costumes in the nearest corner. "Of course; what you're   
looking for is right over there."   
  
Yukie had to admit to a slight bit of puzzlement as she watched   
Nabiki make her way to the rack and pull nearly all of the costumes  
from it. How had this man come to owe Nabiki a favor? It had to be  
a big favor, if it involved Nabiki borrowing a large array of   
costumes from a fairly reputable studio... and without asking any  
questions. She'd learned from working on a low-budget sentai show  
that costumes were indeed one of the most important details in   
production; what would happen if someone needed those costumes and  
they weren't there?  
  
Nabiki saw her expression and made a guess as to what she was  
thinking. "I recently provided this studio with some fight footage  
for one of its productions," she said in an aside to Yukie, answering  
her unspoken questions somewhat. "They were quite impressed and said   
that they owed me a favor, in addition to paying a decent amount of   
money for the footage."  
  
"Well, we always welcome top-quality footage," the young man  
interrupted, having overheard the end of Nabiki's comment. He rested  
another tall stack of costumes on a table close to Nabiki's side. "I  
mean, those building-to-building leaps looked almost real. The price  
we paid was a bargain, considering how much we usually pay for those   
kinds of stunts."  
  
Nabiki laughed. "Well, what can I say, really? I have good  
people working for me." The thought brought another nervous twitch  
to Yukie's face. If what Nabiki had said about the fighters in   
Nerima not being normal, then she'd have almost limitless access to  
stunt-work normally only found in animation, not to mention fight   
scenes that would make Jackie Chan look like a wimp. Of course,   
another question that probably needed to be asked was the question  
of what show or movie would bother to use the footage...  
  
"And here's a rack of costumes used mostly when we need idols,   
but I don't think you'll need much from this rack." Yukie would have  
none of that, though; she browsed through the clothes in delight, and  
soon there was another large pile of costumes on the floor next to   
Nabiki's existing piles.  
  
"Er..." Yukie blushed. "I hope you don't mind, Nabiki  
-oneechan."  
  
Nabiki merely sighed, instructing the man to get a box for the  
entire array of costumes. "I guess it wouldn't hurt to have more of  
a selection to choose from."  
  
"I don't mind," the man said, "especially if it leads to more of  
that excellent fight footage."  
  
Hearing that, Nabiki chuckled. "We'll see, we'll see...," she   
quipped as Yukie dropped two more costumes onto the pile. It seemed  
Yukie was beginning to get into the spirit of the situation.  
  
******  
  
There are many laws in the universe, and most tended to be helpful to  
people most of the time. The Law of gravity was one of those helpful  
laws, making sure that the majority of earths occupant stayed on the  
ground most the time (though sometimes the fall back to the ground was  
quite painful). But there were a couple of less helpful laws in the  
universe, ones that were quite nasty to the people that where effected  
by them. Tendo Soun was falling victim to one of those laws right now.  
  
It was Murphy's law, and it was having quite a fun time with him and  
Saotome . For over the past 4 nights the 2 heads of their respective  
families's had been on a mission, a mission to appease the demon of the  
household. A mission to prevent the demon known as Happosai from  
wrecking yet more havoc on the good name Tendo.   
  
Of course the mere mention of Happosai's name really piqued that  
Murphy's interest didn't it, for when Soun and Genma hatched their   
perfect plan to head off Happosai they ran into a roadblock. Many   
roadblocks that is, all being very female, carrying rather large brooms,  
and generally being very angry at the sight of two middle aged men  
stealing their underwear. Soun sighed, yes that Murphy enjoyed them all  
right, making sure that the first panty raid they did with out the help of  
the master would go wrong.  
  
Horribly wrong.   
  
But they had persevered, for they had succeeded in acquiring their  
'Sacrifice' for Happosai as Genma called it. For inside this small  
rented shed was the work of 4 nights, a room full of panties. Happosai's  
dream home really, and with it they could at least delay the demon if not  
beat it out right.   
  
Soun just shook his head in revulsion at the sight of the panties.  
"The Path of the true Martial Artist is often paved with good intentions.."  
  
"Ohayoo Tendo-kun!!" a freshly arrived bag introduced itself to Soun,  
causing him to react in understandable panic. "Hmm, are you a little  
jumpy today Tendo-kun?"   
  
Soun reacted rather angrily at the bag's question, knocking it to the  
side to reveal the face of his partner in crime Genma. "Yes I am a bit  
jumpy...If we got caught in here we'd be...We'd be..."  
  
"Don't worry, I snuck in so nobody saw me and if they find this hiding  
place out when we aren't here they'll trace it back to Happosai not to  
us," Genma tried to soothe the tired nerves of his friend, noting that  
Nabiki was starting to brush off on him a bit.   
  
"But, why do we need more?"  
  
The reply came from Genma as he started to dump out the panties from  
his latest raid. "Well we don't know how much we need to sacrifice to make  
our master happy. It's better to be safe. Especially when..." a tense hush  
overtook Genma as he began to look at his latest wares. A small look  
of worry began to fall over him, as he slowly inspected one particular  
pair of panties. "It's as I thought, It isn't silk."  
  
A gentle breeze passed over the 2 men, followed by a rather painful  
face fault by Soun which he was nicely able to recover from in time to  
tower over his friend. "And why exactly should we care if it's not  
Silk!!" Soun yelled bombarding Genma.   
  
Yet Genma remained unphased, as he slowly pushed up his glasses before  
replaying. "Because Happosai may be a gourmet, so he might not like  
the fast food Nylon instead of the succulent gourmet taste of Silk."  
  
Soun went into another, more prolonged and painful face fault at  
Genma's reply. It sounded like his old friend was actually enjoying this,  
which lead to all sorts of unpleasant questions popping into Soun's mind.  
Which of course he didn't get to answer as Genma quickly disappeared. "Don't  
worry, I'll come back with more Silk stuff for our master!!" Genma's  
voice boomed, leading Soun to wonder where exactly Genma learned a trick  
like that.  
  
Slowly Soun picked himself up from his face fault and sat in a  
meditative position. He began to wonder if he was truly doing the right  
thing for Akane, Yukie and the dojo. He began to wonder what would happen  
to them if they were ever caught by the police. He also began to wonder  
just how much fun that Murphy bastard was having at his expense.  
  
****  
  
The time was 5:30 PM and most of Japan was heading home to supper.  
Only the hearty salary men remained at work, still dedicating their time to  
the advancement of the job. Mine herself was putting in some overtime,  
though she wasn't doing it for the advancement of the job. Nope, she was  
grinding the midnight oil for a completely different reason.   
  
"Mine-chan!!!" came a voice from the distance, one which cause a  
slight frown to appear on her face. Only one person had the gall to call her  
Mina-chan, and she knew full well what the person wanted. "Masa..."  
she replied turning around to see her co-worker from the past walking  
towards her office. She sighed wishing she hadn't sent Ukyou home  
earlier. At least then she would have someone help her build up an excuse,  
maybe an important company project. But no, the only person in the office right  
now was Mine which kinda of put a hole in her company project excuse.   
  
"Mine-chan, your chauffeur for the night has arrived," the young man  
bowed, flashing a big friendly smile towards Mine. For her part Mine just  
sighed as she looked at Masa, who still basically looked the same after all  
these years. The slightly unkempt look was still there as part of his dress  
shirt was hanging out from his pants. She also noted that he still didn't  
wear a tie, though she noted that his face was clean shaven for a change. His  
brown hair was also cut short and wasn't hanging in front of his blue eye's  
like she used to remember. Still Masa was still the image of an  
incompetent and unreliable executive, an image which Masa destroyed time  
and time again by proving himself the best finder of music talent in the  
industry. That talent and a great work effort rapidly earned Masa his own  
dress code, and the respect of his coworkers. Even Mine's respect...  
  
A small frown crossed Mine's face as she finished her train of  
thought. That was in the past, and she had the future to look forward too.  
"Gomen Masa-san, but I'm afraid I'll have to decline your offer. Lot's of  
important work to do you see..."  
  
"What, in this empty office? I mean if it was important work you would  
of at least kept one executive around..." Mine sweat dropped at that,  
adding a mental note to herself not to let Ukyou go home early again. "I mean  
you used to keep me around late night when you did the overtime thing.."  
  
"Well, this is only something I can do..."  
  
"Well then you can put it off till tomorrow then," Masa smirked as  
replied. "You do know that it's my personal theory that Japan could  
benefit from an increase in membership to the procrastinators union."  
  
Yet a small sigh came from Mine, before she coldly started to replay.  
"I'm sorry, but I must do this work tonight." With that out of the way,  
hopefully Masa would leave her alone Mine thought. But Masa didn't  
leave, he just lost a lot of the cheer on his face as he slowly looked deep  
into Mine's eye's. "You do know that a 10th anniversary only comes around  
once?"   
  
"Masa..."  
  
"And it's been so long since we've seen each other, I mean everyone  
from K1 thought you'd like to come along. But I guess I was wrong"  
Masa finished taking once last pained look into Mine's eyes. For her part  
she was trying to avoid the gaze, fearful for what Masa would see.   
  
"Ja ne!! Maybe we'll see each other at the 20th anniversary.."  
  
A small tear fell down Mine's cheek, as she slowly got up to grab  
Masa's hand. It was after all only one night, so it wouldn't hurt to have  
fun. "Wait Masa.." Mine muttered as she finally got a hold of Masa's hand.  
  
"So you'll come?"  
  
"Hai..." the understated replay from Mine more than returned Masa  
cheerfully demeanor. He quickly placed his arm around Mine's shoulder  
and began to grin from ear to ear. "So this was a joke, trying to put one  
over old Masa, eh?"  
  
"Well..."  
  
"Well you must be punished for trying to put one over Masa," the young  
man grin got even bigger as he looked at Mine's reaction to the statement,  
"and I know what the punishment is Mi-chan."  
  
"Oh Kami...Not that!!" Mine cursed as her face turned red.  
  
"But it's such a cute name Mi-chan!!!"  
  
"Yeah, well how do you like Ma-chan," Mine shot back with her own grin  
starting to grow. But Masa didn't lose his grin, he just sat back and  
rocked on his feet as pushed the button for the Elevator. "Ma-chan  
doesn't fit me...I think Sa-chan is cuter Mi-chan!" The replay came, causing  
Mine to break out into full laughter as the two entered the elevator. And  
the laughter began to fully wash away any doubts Mina had about going to  
the dinner, for she at least she was spending time with an old friend.  
  
****  
  
An odd silence fell over the dojo as Ranma and Akane watched Yukie  
practice for the tournament to be held tomorrow. The two slowly began  
to wonder just why Soun wasn't here to help train Yukie, and all of their  
thoughts led to mostly unpleasant situations involving their fathers.   
  
"Well, did I do okay?" Yukie asked as she finished a rather basic Kata  
with out too much trouble. At least she didn't trip and fall down  
doing the Kata like she did earlier in the month. It was a sign of  
improvement, and Yukie could use any sign of an improvement. Especially  
if she got involved into a fight to the death with tennis rackets (as  
Nabiki seemed to think would happen.  
  
"Oh, you did okay," Ranma replied only half interested. He was angry  
that Soun and Genma passed this work off to him, but then again this did  
lead to Ranma getting some experience teaching students. Something both  
Akane and he would need more of before they would take over the dojo. That  
is if the two of them would ever stop fighting...  
  
"Okay, well I'm going to get cleaned up," the two stand in teachers  
watched as Yukie ran off, a worried look crossing their face. It was  
Akane that decided to head of the upcoming silence first. "So, do you know  
where dad and Genma are?"  
  
"Have no idea..."  
  
"And this doesn't bug you?" Akane said letting her anger slowly get  
the better of her. Ranma just looked at her with a slight miffed look,  
like he didn't really care what there parents were doing. Which was probably  
implementing that less then tasteful plan Akane had shoot down 5 days  
ago.   
  
"I know how you feel, but I don't think they'd do that," Ranma finally  
replied in a slightly nervous tone. 'At least I don't think they  
would' he added to himself.   
  
"But when it comes to Happosai!!!" the danger level in Akane's voice  
went up a notch, though for a change not against Ranma. Inwardly Ranma  
began to feel sorry for his dad and Soun, for if they ran into her like this.  
Well let's just say they better not have done that half baked plan.   
  
At that point Nabiki chose to interrupt Akane and Ranma's  
conversation. "Ohayoo Akane-chan, Ranma-kun!!!" she cheerfully said as  
she walked into the room.  
  
"Hello Oneechan!!" Akane replied, taking her mind off the impending  
problem of Happosai and her father. "How can we help you?"  
  
"Well you can help me by leaving the dojo the tonight. Here," the  
young capitalist held out her hand to reveal a rather decent sized pile of  
bills. "It's what I owe you for the Pog incident. Go out and eat dinner and  
watch a movie okay!!"   
  
Ranma and Akane blinked as Nabiki handed over the money wondering if  
Nabiki lost her sanity. They knew full well that the 'Pog Incident'  
(which is what Nabiki called it) resulted in no money for Nabiki and a hulk  
of melted rubber consumes for Ranma and Akane. But just right now Nabiki  
had handed over a decent amount of Yen, called it profit and told them to  
go out to eat. It wasn't even an offer, it was more of a demand Ranma  
thought as he started to count the bills...  
  
"Well that was weird," Akane finally added breaking out of the shock  
of the incident, "So what do we do?"  
  
"Well, I think we should go out and eat. It's not often we get a free  
meal."  
  
"But, why did Nabiki give us money?" was the only question Akane could  
ask out loud among the glut of unspoken questions. 'Does this have  
something to do with Happosai' Akane asked to herself before laughing it off.  
Happosai never touched Kasumi and Nabiki for some strange reason and  
Nabiki wasn't told about the fear of Happosai going after Yukie.  
Unless...  
  
"Look, let's not analyze this. We've got money for free food and a  
movie so let's enjoy it..."  
  
"Hai...It would be nice to go out. Though.."  
  
Ranma leapt up as he suddenly got on to Akane's train of thought.  
"Yeah, it's getting strange here, too strange," Ranma muttered as they left  
the dojo. The tension of Happosai was getting to them and that's why Akane  
was one edge, Ranma thought. Their fathers rarely did anything strange though,   
unless it involved Ranma and Akane getting closer togther..  
  
As if on cue, a small bolt of lightning flashed in the otherwise calm  
sky as Akane had the same thought as Ranma. And the both of them both  
shared a look of dread as to what tomorrow held for them.  
  
*****  
  
If the Tokyo Ginza had one claim to fame in the annals of Tokyo's  
restaurant and bar history it was the fact that it offered a very good  
price on Sake. In fact it's Sake price was the cheapest in Tokyo,  
maybe even in Japan. This was of course done for a reason as drunken patrons  
rarely complained about the prices for the food, which was more  
expensive than the average restaurant in Tokyo.   
  
But the cheap and free flowing Sake made for wild parties, and these  
parties where the cornerstone of Tokyo Ginza's reputation. Many a  
company lost a day's worth a work due to the infamous Tokyo sake, where the  
employees would let loose at least for one night during the year.   
  
And it was because of this reputation that the 10th anniversary of the  
K1 music division decide to book a booth at Tokyo Ginza. A booth and lot's  
of Sake....   
  
"And so in order to meet the deadline for the press conference they   
pulled a cute looking girl off the street and lead her to the press  
conference," an already slight sloshed young lady recounted, "And imagine  
the shock of the record company when they found out I couldn't sing." The  
young lady went red in the face after finishing that statement, reaching  
over to down yet another glass of rice wine.   
  
"Well, we couldn't let you go Mami, I mean you are one of the better  
CD cover artists out there," a sober voice came from the doorway  
heralding a new arrival to the party.   
  
"Masa-san!!! When did you get here!!" Mami hiccuped in replay to the  
newcomer before downing yet another glass. "And besides I'm not only  
the best cover artists I'm also a damn good promoter too. I can't believe I  
actually sold 100,000 copies of my own record. And I couldn't sing  
either."  
  
"Doesn't matter much with idols really, the industry can make them  
like McDonalds makes hamburgers." another member of the party chipped in  
as he also reached for more sake. "And the thing is they don't have to be  
good either. I know I hate McDonalds food yet I still manage to eat there."  
  
Masa just let out a hearty laugh at the final comment, "Well I happen  
to like cute idols and believe that they can make great music." Masa  
paused as he gauged the reaction of his audience, finding them more interested  
in the Sake than in him. Thus he decided to bring in the big guns, "Oh  
well, let's not talk about Business at a time like this. It's time for a fun  
and I brought a surprise."  
  
The small crowd hushed as Masa lead another person into the booth, the  
two of them slowly sitting down as the hush to learn looks of shock. Mami  
finally had the courage to speak to them, "Mine-san??"  
  
"Hai," Mine responded with in a hush wondering how her former  
coworkers would react to her presence. Another silence griped the partiers for  
awhile, which left Masa no choice but to interrupt it. "Yup, I was able  
to break Mi-chan away from her schedule so she could get drunk with us."  
  
"Wai!! Mine-san is here," Mami responded quickly hugging her old  
co-worker, " Or should I call you Mi-chan..." the young girl grinned  
at the comment knowing full well that she could call her former boss  
almost anything right now because of the sake.   
  
"Mou...I really don't like that name, I don't know why Masa-san  
started to use it."  
  
"Maybe because it suits you Mi-chan," Masa added in-between his Sake  
drinking, "It's such a cute name and your so Kawaii in your business  
suit." A small bit of smoke rose from Mine's head after that comment  
followed by rather sly grin from Mine as she slowly started to talk,  
"Mi-chan may be cute, but Ma-chan is even cuter!!!"  
  
  
"Ma-chan!! Oh, that does fit you now doesn't it Ma-chan!!!" Mami  
giggled as she started to pour another glass of Sake. "Here Mi-chan, drink  
up!!!"  
  
"But I think Sa-chan is cuter," Masa added in an indigent tone, taking  
the offered Sake from Mami before Mina could take it. "Don't you agree?"  
  
"Nahh, I like Ma-chan much better," Mine added as Mami started to  
giggle. "And just for taking my Sake I'll keep calling you that Ma-chan!!"   
  
"Ah, what can I do," Masa replied in a good nature laugh as he  
started to pour Mina another glass of Sake, "Except get you all drunk and hope  
you forget Ma-chan!!!"  
  
"Ma-chan!!!" The group yelled as a whole, causing everyone to break  
into laughter. Even Mine who was starting to drink with the rest of the  
group. And for the first time in her life since K1 was bought out 5 years ago  
Mine was actually having fun.  
  
****  
  
The Tendo dojo was empty except for 3 people, which was exactly how  
Nabiki wanted it. She had given a decent pile of money to Ranma and Akane to  
leave the dojo and she was lucky that she didn't have to do the same  
for her father and Genma. But then any money spent on today was an  
investment that would be paid back in full once Natsumi's new costume took the  
market. After all with another costume Nabiki could make another  
action figure line, more posters, more idol card, and so on.   
  
"Okay, it looks like the coast is clear Yuki, Kasumi-neechan!" Nabiki  
said as she entered the training area of the Tendo home. In side the room  
where Yuki and Kasumi, the latter of which was looking at the choice in  
uniforms which she was going to wear later in the night. "I'm not sure about  
this Nabiki, none of these seem practical."  
  
"When have magical girl uniforms ever been practical?" Nabiki asked  
not really expecting an answer from the girls. "Besides it's not like you  
have to wear this uniform all of the time. Just a couple of fashion shots  
and a poster session and you can go back to the old one."  
  
"Really?"  
  
"Really," the replay from Nabiki came in a small sigh. She didn't know  
why Kasumi was attached to the old costume, there wasn't really a  
sentimental value to it. At least that's what Nabiki thought, going into  
a bit of a brood as she looked at Kasumi. It wasn't like she was trying to  
force the change on Kasumi now was she.   
  
It was Yukie who decided to chip into the conversation as Nabiki  
continued to think, "Besides I think a fashion show would be cool  
Kasumi-neechan, and I especially want to see how you'd look in some of  
those idol dress's." The statement was finished with a small laugh and a  
growing smile on Yukie that managed to melt away Kasumi resistance to the  
idea. "Hai," she managed to say as she went behind the screen which was  
her temporary change room. Behind it where a pile of costumes labeled by  
numbers ranging from 1-18. Kasumi's brow furrowed a bit, Nabiki wasn't  
really planning on making her wear all of these.   
  
"Which number are you starting with first Kasumi?"   
  
"Number 3," Kasumi mumbled in replay to Nabiki's question. Number 3  
didn't look too bad Kasumi thought, at least from here.   
  
"Number 3?" a curious Yukie asked looking at Nabiki's widening grin,  
"What's number 3?"  
  
"You'll see, You'll see," Nabiki giggled in replay as Kasumi slowly  
came out from behind the screen in Costume #3. The costume looked a lot like  
a wedding dress except that instead of a long flowing dress the bottom  
was replaced with a small pleated skirt. The colour was all white with  
pink ribbons on the long white gloves and in the middle of the top. Thin  
white fabric flowed from a tiara in the hair and reached down to the floor  
almost. Toping it off was a pair of medium length diamond earrings and  
a hint of make up on the cheeks which accented the frown on Kasumi's  
face. It wasn't long after Kasumi came out that the assembled crowd decided  
to break up into laughter.   
  
"Minna!!" Kasumi chided as she went behind the screen. Slowly the  
giggles died down as Nabiki offered up yet another suggestion. "Try Number  
10!!"  
  
A few minutes later and yet another round of giggles sent Kasumi back  
behind the changing screen. Number 10 had looked liked a pink nurses  
uniform with a cap placed in the hair. A long flowing scarf was  
wrapped around the neck finishing off an ensemble which Yukie thought would  
look incredibly cute on a 11 year old girl. Of course Kasumi's wasn't an  
11 year old girl...  
  
"Try outfit number 6," Nabiki commented as she checked off yet another   
uniform on her list. "No wait, scratch that. The Muyo look is out this   
year so let's try number 18."  
  
"Nabiki-neechan, do you think this one will work?" Yukie managed to  
ask between her laughs.   
  
"Maybe, because after all this was one of the one's you picked out,"  
Nabiki replied as Kasumi slowly emerged from behind the changing room  
screen for a third time. This time the uniform was bit more simple  
with the skirt being a straight skirt with no ruffles in it. The top was  
also a bit simple as it was skin tight yellow fabric that turned into a bow  
on at the top of the arms. A pink bow was around the neck and straps held  
up the body of the dress with a pair of yellow gloves finishing off the  
lemon colored ensemble. Yukie took a good look at the dress and started to  
sweatdrop before speaking. "Well, It looked Kawaii on me..."  
  
"That's it, I'm out of here," Kasumi muttered as she started to leave  
the room in a decidedly un-Kasumi like way. Both Yukie and Nabiki looked on  
in a semi-state of shock as Kasumi left the room.   
  
"Oneechan"   
  
****  
  
It was half way through the party, and enough Sake had been consumed  
to make the average elephant sloshed, or maybe 2 elephants. Mine herself  
had consumed a fair amount of alcohol and was her face seemed to be in a  
permeant shade of red, much like the only other 2 people that were  
still semi conscious at this point in the part. A small giggles game from  
Mami as Mine started to pour yet another class of Sake, perhaps pushing the  
amount of Sake consumed to make 3 elephants drunk. OR was it 4....  
  
"So I was saying, we were turning out Idols like hamburgers for a few  
years there," Mami hiccuped as she took another gulp of Sake, "But  
then you found this one talent and blam were up to the top."  
  
Masa just grinned as started to drink some water, giving up on the  
sake long ago. He knew when to draw the line, especially after some of those  
wild college parties lead to some rather incriminating pictures of  
him. "But if it wasn't for Mi-chan we would still be an idol company  
really. She had the vision to turn us into something else and because of that  
we were able to succeeded beyond all of our wildest dreams."  
  
"Yeah, and she kept me around Ma-chan, even after my idol career. She  
really liked us idols. Treated us a humans not as factory assembled  
toy's for distribution."  
  
"Well, you did have some talent that I just couldn't do with out,"  
Mine replied as she downed yet another Sake bottle, "You managed to sell  
a lot of your CD's even when we knew they weren't top quality. That's  
talent."  
  
"Well if it wasn't for Ma-chan and you, the company would be broke by  
now. But instead you got that big company the BF-what ever to buy us out  
and, and.." Mami tried to finish but the alcohol finally put her to sleep  
leaving a sighing Masa and Mine remaining awake. And with the amount  
of alcohol Mine was drinking she wasn't going to remain awake for long.   
  
"Waiter!!!"   
  
"Yes sir,"   
  
"Would you please call a cab to take the rest of the party home," Masa  
paused to hand over a decent amount of bill's and a sheet of paper to the  
waiter, "This should help cover it."  
  
"And what about the lady that's still drinking Sir?"  
  
"I'll take care of her." The waiter bowed as he walked away leaving  
Masa to sit next to Mine. Slowly placing his hand on her back, Masa leaned  
down to whisper in the ear of Mine. "Time to go to Mi-chan!"  
  
"Ma....-ch..an"  
  
A broad friendly smile passed over Masa lips as he helped Mine up.  
"How many time's have I told you that Sa-chan is cuter than Ma-chan."  
  
"Ma-chan," Mine continued as if ignoring Masa's request, "I wish I  
never made that deal with the BFC. I wish I stayed with K1 for the past 5  
years."  
  
A slight look of shock passed over Masa's face as he slowly lead Mine  
out the door. The deal with the BFC was kept the company afloat and  
enabled the company to become one of the better music companies in Japan. Not  
just Idol singers though, but a whole host of music. And Masa thought Mine  
was happy with the deal, happy that the company was doing well and  
producing the kind of music they all wanted to produce 10 years ago. But then  
again it could always be the Sake talking Masa reasoned as he opened the car  
door for Mine.   
  
Yet Masa still thought something was wrong as he slowly entered his  
car, gently shutting the door behind him. Mine wasn't one to lie when she  
was drunk so if she really had a problem with the BFC. "So where too  
Mi-chan?"  
  
"Ukyou's...I mean Ucchan's," Mine replied as sleep overtook her,  
wondering why she wanted to go to Ukyou's place instead of her own home.   
  
"What, you want okonomiyaki this late at night?" Masa joked only to see  
that the target of his joke was fast asleep. "Ah...Okay, Ucchan's it  
is."A quick turn of the wrist and the car came to life, it's engine slight  
purring to the night sky. As he slowly turned onto the road, he  
smiled and whispered silently to himself, "Mi-chan".  
  
****  
  
The stadium was dark except for the bit of moonlight that seeped  
through the windows to illuminate part of the floor. The preparations for the  
tournament were complete and the stadium was ready to go for  
tomorrow's big event. So were the two spirts, who were sparring in the middle  
of one of the tournament mats. The young man with the short brown  
hair and the training Gi unleashed a rapid flurry of punches which were  
blocked by the young girl with Green hair.   
  
"Nyaaa, can't you do better than that Kakeru-niichan!!!" the young  
green hair girl mocked as she launched a round house kick at the Kakeru. The  
kick was blocked but the young girl quickly followed up with a foot  
sweep which Kakeru jumped over.   
  
"I'll do better when you start to do better Yume-chan" the young boy  
laughed only to be interrupted by a jumping Yume who grabbed his Gi and  
proceeded to Judo throw him into the ground. "Ha!! Showed you Niichan!!!"  
Yume taunted only to see her brother turn around mid throw and spring  
back up from the ground into a jump kick. A stunned Yume only had time to  
place up her hands for a partial block as the kick furthered her decent to the  
floor.   
  
"Owww, Niichan!!"  
  
"Hey, it's called sparring Yume-chan!!"   
  
"Well you don't have to do it so hard Niichan!!" Yume yelled as she  
slowly got up, dusting herself off. Her brother just flashed her a quick V  
sign before taking up another fighting stance, "Well we do need the  
training."  
  
"Do you think will be read Kakeru-niichan?"   
  
"Oh will be ready," Kakeru smiled as he slowly approached Yume, "That  
we can count on!!!"  
  
****  
  
The wisps of moon light slightly caressed Kasumi's face as she looked  
down at her normal dress. A slight tear formed in her eye, a tear for what  
she did earlier and tear for their mother.   
  
"Oneechan?" Nabiki asked as she peered into from the entrance way of  
Kasumi's room. "Are you okay?"  
  
Kasumi sighed as she looked at the figure of her sister, wondering why  
she stormed off like that earlier. It wasn't like her costume was too  
important her, except for the fact that is was from her mother.  
  
"Oneechan?" Nabiki asked again, breaking her from that train of thought.   
  
"What is it Nabiki?"  
  
"Are you all right Kasumi?" the short haired business woman asked  
looking concerned for her older sister. Kasumi seemed to be distant over  
the last little while, especially when it came to talking about her  
costume. It was as if Kasumi didn't want to get rid of it, but she didn't  
know why. "It's because the costume came from Mother, right?"  
  
"Nabiki!!!"  
  
"Well is that the reason?" Kasumi just looked deep into the eye's of  
her sister after she asked that question, and she slowly started to cry a  
bit as she began to reply. "Yes, it's just that the mother gave this to  
me and I don't want to lose another part of her." And with that Kasumi  
was in full tears on her bed, turning her eye's away from Nabiki in an  
awkward motion.   
  
Nabiki herself felt awkward, wondering how best to comfort her sister.  
She didn't really know that her sister felt that her old costume was  
from her mother and if she did she wouldn't of forced a new one her.  
"Oneechan," Nabiki started in a soothing voice, "I know how much mom  
means to you. She means a lot to me."   
  
Nabiki paused as she felt her eye's start to water. Holding the tears  
back she once again meet Kasumi's eye's and slowly started to talk again,  
"And I would never try and take anything away from you that reminded you of  
mom." With that Nabiki placed a sketch on the desk and started to  
slowly leave the room, this time the tears flowing freely from her eye's.  
"That's the costume I was going to suggest for you. It has some armor  
to protect you and I know mom wouldn't want you to get hurt, or me for  
that matter. I just put together the fashion show to help you relieve some  
stress." With that Nabiki left the room completely, leaving the still  
crying Kasumi to look at the drawing for the outfit."Nabiki-chan...  
Mother" Kasumi sighed as she looked over the design, grasping her  
broach. Slowly she put her hand to the sky and shouted out "Love power  
*TRANSFORM*"  
  
Outside of Kasumi's room, Nabiki slowly started to walk down the  
stairs slowly getting her tears under control. Yukie was at the bottom  
looking up at her with a look of concern. "How is Kasumi-neechan Nabiki?"  
  
"She's fine," Nabiki replied with a voice of concern only to see  
Yukie's eye's go wide with excitement. "Nabiki-neechan, behind you!!" Yukie  
exclaimed causing Nabiki to turn around quickly.   
  
Behind her was Kasumi in her Natsumi from but upon quick look one  
could see that her costume was different than her usually Natsumi form. Her  
Boots where a mid length lace up boots in a lime green colour. Her skirt was  
pleated 3 layer variety with each layer having a different colour  
between lemon and lime. Her body suit was now a pure lemon colour, with a  
chest armor plate that went to up to the shoulder and was lime green. In  
the middle of the plate was lemon yellow bow in the center laid the broach  
which had a the Kanjii for love inscribed in it. To top it off was a  
short pair of lemon yellow gloves and a ribbon that held Kasumi's hair in a  
loose pony tail. Nabiki looked on in awe, that costume did fit her but  
how did she change into it. Natsumi offered no answers as she smiled down  
at Nabiki, her eye's still slightly watery from before.  
  
"Mother approved Nabiki-chan!!" Kasumi cried as she went down to hug  
her sister, who returned the embrace as best she could. "But, but," Nabiki  
tried to form her question in between the shock.   
  
"I don't know, it just happened when I transformed. I guess that means  
mother does approve" Yukie looked on as the two sisters hugged, glad  
that they made up. It was nice to have family that cared about you, and she  
was slowly starting to feel like she was part of this family.   
  
"But we still have one more thing to do!!" Nabiki exclaimed as she  
broke free from Natsumi's hug.   
  
"More of the fashion show?"  
  
"Why yes Natsumi!! But since we found your costume Yukie will be the  
model now!!" Nabiki exclaimed flashing a big smile Yukie's way.   
  
"Oh no, your not getting me into that Wedding dress outfit!!" Yukie  
pouted before joining the other two girls in laughter.  
  
****  
  
It was late at night, and Ukyou was sitting in her kitchen table  
looking over the details of tomorrow's plan. It certainly wasn't too  
difficult, just pop in hand out an award and takes one names for future members  
of the BFC. But if there was one thing Ukyou believed it was that things  
could always go wrong no matter how sound the plan was. It was one of  
the few things she took over from her past life...  
  
A loud knock on the door broke Ukyou away from her thoughts though it  
created a bunch of new ones. Like who would actually be knocking on  
her door this later at night for instance. Though this didn't bother Ukyou  
much these day's since she was more than capable of taking care of  
herself. Even more so than when she was...  
  
"Who is it?"  
  
"Usubei Couriers...I've been instructed by Mine-san to deliver her  
here!" The voice responded in a half joking voice. Now why would someone be  
delivering her boss, Ukyou thought as she slowly opened the door  
readying to attack the visitor at the first possible moment.  
  
"Moshi Moshi!!" The young man responded as he lead in Mine into the  
premises's, " I hope you don't mind but she asked me to drop her off  
here."  
  
"No I don't" Ukyou responded, trying to hid any intention that she  
planned to attack the young man, "What happened?"  
  
The young man just smiled as he handed Mine over to Ukyou, "Mine had a  
little too much to drink at a party so she asked me to bring her home.  
You'll be alright won't you?"  
  
"I'll be fine!!" Ukyou than bowed to the young man, " I thank you for  
taking the time to bring her here."  
  
"No problem, Mata ne Mi-chan!!!" Ukyou shut the door closed silently  
as the young man finished his good bye's. Well, this was another thing  
that could go wrong Ukyou grumbled to herself as she carried Mine to her  
guest room. "Ma-chan..." Mine muttered as she Ukyou placed her down in the  
bed. Ukyou silently closed the door, before she started to shake her head.   
  
"It must of been some party that's for sure."  
  
******  
  
*Present day*  
  
The stadium was packed for the Tokyo regional martial arts competition,  
though the crowd wasn't exactly pumped for the event. The lack of  
excitement could be do to the fact that exceptional martial arts fights   
happened daily in Nermia, or from the tension of yet more  
property damages resulting from the usual rough housing. What ever the  
case the crowd was quiet, dead quiet.   
  
Not that Ukyou cared, all she had to do was stick around for the Black  
Belt bracket, the cream of the crop of not only Nerima martial arts  
but the surrounding distracts as well. Unfortunately to get the good part  
she had to stick around for about 6 hours of white belt action which was  
like watching 60 minutes of Van Damme to get 10 minutes of Bruce Lee. No,  
this would not be fun, Ukyou thought cursing the fact that Mine had just  
conveniently came down with hang over before this event. But Ukyou had  
to be diplomatic for the sake of the company and that meant making small  
talk with the organizer. "Ohayoo Yuu-san," Ukyou bowed maintaining a decent  
level of politeness.   
  
"Ohayoo," the man respond with a look of slight displeasure on his  
face, "Excuse me but wasn't Uchida-san supposed to be here?"  
  
"She is delayed at the moment, but she will be here later for the  
presentation of the medals for the black belt competition."  
  
"Ah, well it doesn't matter anyway, We're just glad we have some  
local corporate support" Yuu chuckled as he started to talk with the men that  
where with him. Ukyou let loose a barely audible sigh, if they just  
wanted the corporate money then why did she have to be here. They could just  
take a list of names a contact the winners later. They didn't have to go  
and ruin....  
  
"Nani?" Ukyou asked out loud as she felt a strange presence in the  
room.   
  
"Pardon me?" one of the suits next to Yuu asked looking at Ukyou with  
a worried brow.   
  
"Nothing, I have some business to take care of. If you would excuse me  
gentleman," a polite bow soon followed as Yuu waved Ukyou off. Slowly  
walking away the presence once again returned to Ukyou. 'It's a weird.  
I feel as if there is some danger near by, could it be that magical  
girl' Ukyou thought to herself as she walked into the recreation lounge.  
Their plans were air tight and the BFC name wasn't even announced publically  
with the event. They where just sponsoring the black belt round, so how  
would that magical girl find out about the plan. Well Ukyou was soon to the  
answers to her questions as she located the source of the presence,  
and it was coming from the basement. Quickly closing the doors behind her,  
Ukyou smiled a devious smile while thinking about how interesting things  
would soon get.   
  
As the door shut one of the front doors quickly opened. For walking  
through that door was the entire Tendo dojo party, missing Genma and  
Soun. And it was for that reason Akane and Ranma had worried looks on  
their faces. For they were expecting anything from there fathers, be  
it a fight to the death with Happosai or the nth pathetic attempt to get the  
two of them to marry. Yup, the young fiancee's had a look of pure dread on  
their faces as they walked in to the stadium. "I'll go register Yukie,  
You help her warm up," Akane said as she started to walk over to the  
table.   
  
Ranma quickly turned around to look at the other members of the Tendo  
family who came with Yukie today. Both Nabiki and Kasumi looked like  
they were enjoying themselves though Yukie had a slight nervous look on  
her face. But then Ranma chalked that up to first tournament jitters, even  
though none of the fighters really scared him. Even the one's that  
owned their own Dojo. Still Yukie was a white belt and this tournament was a  
good first step even for a casual student in the art. "Yukie, come with me  
and I'll help you loosen up for your fight, ne?"  
  
"Hai," the less than enthusiastic replay came from Yukie who was  
wondering on just how she was going to deal with rumored martial arts Jazz  
dance team Nabiki was betting on being here.   
  
"Then go over to the training area and wait a while," Ranma said as he  
looked at Nabiki and Kasumi. "So, why are you two here?"   
  
"I'm here to cheer Yukie on of course," Kasumi replied cheerfully to  
the question, an answer that more than satisfied Ranma's curiosity as to  
why Kasumi was here.   
  
"I'm here to make some money on side betting of course," Nabiki  
grinned as she answered Ranma's question, an answer that more than satisfied  
Ranma's curiosity as to why Nabiki was here. She was here to make money.   
  
"Ranma!!" Akane yelled, "We've got to go help Yukie loosen up!!!"  
Ranma flinched, one plus of all the mayhem with Genma and Soun meant that  
Akane and Ranma where getting along better than the usually did. Though that   
was mostly because they where worried about their fathers than  
insulting each other. Still Ranma did want to go an entire week with out getting  
malleted so he decided to do the diplomatic thing, for once. "I'll be  
right over. Have fun you two."  
  
The Tendo sisters looked on as Ranma waved good bye to them and then  
they slowly made their way to there seats. "So do you think Yukie will do  
good in the tournament Nabiki?"  
  
"Well she does have help from Ranma-kun so it shouldn't be too  
difficult," Nabiki quickly turned the gears in her head to come at a reasonable  
odd's for the tournament fight, and quickly inspected Yukie as she started to  
do her practice Kata's. "I give 100-1 odd's of winning her first fight."  
  
"Nabiki-chan!!!" Kasumi shook her head at her sister, she needed to  
have more faith in Yukie. Though she did hope the young girl wouldn't get  
hurt, but then that's what Ranma and Akane where there for.   
  
For their part Ranma and Akane where watching Yukie stretch but their  
minds where on different things. Mainly their fathers. "Ranma, what  
about.." Akane tried to ask Ranma before he put his hands over her  
mouth.   
  
"Just don't ask," a nervous grin appeared on his face as he talked to  
Akane, "Don't tempt fate today, or else will be sorry." Ranma slowly  
took his hand away from Akane's mouth and watched as she had a look of  
understanding on her face. Nothing would go wrong if they didn't say  
anything could go wrong.   
  
"And now for the first round of our competition which will be white  
belt Females"  
  
"Wish me luck Ranma-san, Akane-san!!!" Yukie exclaimed with a bit of  
fear in her voice. She didn't want to run into the Jazz dancers in round  
one, or the rumored combat mime. She just wanted a nice normal opponent.   
  
For their part Ranma and Akane just looked at each other, feeling of  
unspoken dread slowly taking over their bodies.   
  
*****  
  
Of course the cause of their dread was far across town in the middle  
of Tokyo's suburbs (though Ranma and Akane didn't know that.). Genma and Soun  
were slowly hatching phase 2 of their evil plan to appease their demon master.   
"I don't know Saotome-san, but I don't think this will work."  
  
"Relax Tendo-kun," the elder Saotome said as he adjusted his  
handkerchief, "this will be the final blow to Happosai. With this will be  
able to bring him down forever."  
  
"But don't we have enough underwear already, so why do we need to go  
for yet another set of bras!!!" Soun screamed as they tried their best to  
sneak up on a lone bra in the midday's light. The fact they where on  
the ground and the bra was on the 4th floor still didn't seem to sway  
Genma's mood.   
  
"It's not just any bra, it's a complete Silk mix and it's a name  
brand," Genma replied, "One of those Kline Calvin brands. With this will bring  
down Happosai!!"  
  
"But we already have enough!!!" Soun whispered in a very angry voice,  
wondering why he was hunting for women's underwear in the daytime and  
why Genma knew so much about the subject. Perhaps the master was starting  
to rub off a bit on Genma.   
  
"Heh, this is easy pickings for someone as skilled as me!!" The boast  
was soon followed by a jump up to the tree followed by a leap to the  
branch. "Come on Tendo-kun!! It's easy pic...AHHH!!" With a loud thud Genma  
fell in to the balcony where the tempting prize was hung. And for the first  
time in weeks Soun did the sensible thing, he slowly backed into the  
bushes and hid.  
  
"Tendo-kun?" Genma asked as he looked around the balcony and into the  
apartment, seeing for the first time the occupants of the domicile. And  
for such a small apartment their seemed to be many residents, almost 20  
women with rather large brooms on their shoulders. Genma took a quick cough  
before speaking up to the gathered crowd, "Ohayoo Minna-san!!!"  
  
"He fell for the bait, Get him!!!" one of the ladies yelled as the ran  
out onto the balcony slowly introducing their end of their brooms into  
Genma's head. From the ground Soun grimaced as he heard Genma crying  
for help, tears pouring from his eye's. "The path of true martial artist  
is filled with danger Saotome, you travel it well."  
  
****  
  
Kakeru frowned, "Why do the tournaments have to start with the white  
belts first? They should start with the black belts first."  
  
"Well if they did that then the crowd would go home early." Kakeru  
frown deepened as he looked at Yume, knowing full well that she was right.  
"Yeah, I know...But I don't have to like it."  
  
Yume sighed as she paced around the Dojo, slowly giving into her  
brothers impatience. "I wanna do something!!! Let's get some snacks!!" The face  
of her brother met the ground at that statement, followed by a quick  
recovery in which he towered over his sister.   
  
"Excuse me, but who are you?" came a voice that wasn't Kakeru's, which  
perplexed Yume. Quickly turning around she saw a young women with Long  
brown hair dressed in a red business suit. Yume also noted that she  
had a rather angry expression on her face, one that obviously didn't mean  
well.   
  
"And why do you want to know?" came the answer to the question for a  
slightly more composed Kakeru.   
  
"Well I just want to make sure that tournament is completed without any  
mishaps," Ukyou's eye's narrowed a bit as she looked at the 2 young  
people, "You aren't planning to do anything now are you?"  
  
"Maybe we are, and maybe we aren't. What are you going to do about  
it?"   
  
Ukyou grinned at that statement, "Why I'm going to stop you!!!"  
  
*****  
  
The PA system blared to life, ready to announce the next match. "Next  
Round 1 match is the Satski Dojo vs the Tendo Dojo." A small rumble  
went through the crowd at the announcement of the Tendo dojo, whose name was  
synonymous with chaos and entertainment even in the white belt level.  
A small cheer went through the crowd, the first so far in the  
tournament (except for the polite cheers from family members) as Yukie entered  
the ring.   
  
For her part Yukie was nervous for even though her opponent looked  
normal she still had the vague feeling that something weird was going to  
happen. er opponent also looked worried, though for a different reason all  
together. The name Tendo was known in some parts of Japan, and it's  
reputation scared all but the strongest of Dojo's.   
  
"Go for it Yukie-chan!!!" Kasumi yelled as the referee finished giving  
the initial instructions to the two competitors. The two bowed and slowly  
made their way to their coroner's of the mat. A small gulp was taken by  
both of them before the signal to go was given.   
  
Yukie charge forth with a simple straight kick that her opponent  
managed to dodge. A quick counter with a straight punch soon followed along  
with a quick snap kick that Yukie managed to avoid. A small pause of relief  
soon feel over her as she noticed that nothing weird was happening at least  
so far. But the breather was short lived as Yukie rushed in with a quick  
punch, followed by a rather sloppy looking roundhouse kick.   
  
Which was quickly dodged by her opponent, who also took a chance for a  
breather. She noted that none of the weird stuff the Tendo dojo was  
famous for had been used in the match. No mallets, fireballs, or any other  
weird things. It was just a plain normal match, and that wasn't supposed to  
happen with a Tendo trained student.   
  
Two loud Kya's filled the air as the combatants ran into each other,  
grabbing onto each others gi's. Ranma and Akane both showed looks of  
worry, though not for Yukie. They knew that nobody really got hurt at  
these tournaments and that Yukie should be all right. There were more  
worried about what any other spectator may cause in mayhem.   
  
Quickly leaning forward Yukie tried a modified Judo throw on her foe,  
still worrying about whether or not she was going to break into the two step  
in the middle of the fight.   
  
Countering the move, her opponent quickly lifted Yukie up in a counter  
throw. A move she especially worked on for this tournament, a move  
which would be useless if any mallets came out.   
  
Ranma and Akane gasped as Yukie's shoulders were slowly thrown towards  
the mat. Now was as good as time as any for the usual interruption to come,  
and the two prepared every excuse in the book to explain them.   
  
The crowd went into a hush, what would happen next in the match. Would  
the Tendo student flip out and use a Ki attack like most Tendo students  
could. But the anticipation of everyone was meet with the soft thud of  
Yukie's shoulders hitting the mat.   
  
"Ippon!! Time up, Winner Satski dojo!!" The referee screamed as almost  
half of the crowd went into a partial face fault. They had just  
witnessed a first in Nerima, a perfectly normal martial art's fight.   
  
"Ite!!!" Yukie cried as she was helped up by her smiling opponent. She  
returned the smile, and bowed to the victor adding a cute "Thanks for  
a good fight" for good measure.   
  
Turning to leave the mat she could see the Tendo family run up to her.  
Kasumi looked like she had a mixture of worry and relief on her face.  
"Don't worry I'm okay!!" Yukie sighed as she still felt a bit stiff  
from her fall, though Kasumi did look less worried.   
  
"You did good for what you've learned," Akane added with a look of  
relief on her face, one which Ranma shared. "Of course it would of went  
better if we spent a little more work on throws." Yukie just giggled as  
slightly stuck her tongue in replay, a move which even got Ranma to laugh  
a bit.   
  
"We'll I don't know about you but I don't wanna stick around here all  
day. Let's say we go out to eat, ne?" Kasumi asked, not really wanting to  
stick around for the rest of the event. A feeling which Ranma agreed  
with surprisingly, "Yeah, let's go get something to eat Okay!!"   
  
"Why Ranma-kun," Nabiki teased, "I thought you'd like to stay and  
watch some more martial arts."  
  
"Well I would if it was a the black belt part, but even then it's  
nothing I haven't seen before."  
  
"Well I guess it does get boring if it's just normal martial arts and  
not something like martial arts cooking," Nabiki added, drawing yet  
another curious look from Yukie.   
  
"Ranma-san, you really took part in a martial arts cooking contest?"  
  
"Which one," Ranma laughed beginning to break out in story, "I've  
taken part in many." The 4 girls just sighed, not wanting to hear another  
inflated story of Ranma's amazing exploits.  
  
*****  
  
Ukyou slowly gazed into the eye's of the two people who stood in front  
of her. Just from meeting them she could see that they weren't magical  
girls or anything like that, they seemed more like spirts. But they still  
wanted to interrupt the contest, and the BFC wouldn't allow that.   
  
"Heh, She still wants to fight Yume-chan," Kakeru laughed as he looked  
at his opponent. "She doesn't look too tough so I'll let you have a go at  
her."  
  
"Thanks Oniichan!!" the younger girl exclaimed as she took up a  
fighting stance across from Ukyou. "I hope you know we've been haunting this  
location for over a 100 years, disrupting any martial arts tournament.  
If any one can beat us than we will finally be able to rest in peace. And  
I really doubt you will be able to do that."  
  
"Why don't you try me," Ukyou grinned, reading to let loose on the two  
foolish spirts that would dare to involve themselves in BFC business.  
  
  
Though Yume just smirked in replay and started to run towards Ukyou.  
Taking a Quick blocking stance Ukyou was rather surprised when Yume did  
a quick headstand and placed her legs around Ukyou's neck.  
"Hurricarana!!" Yume yelled as she tried to pull Ukyou forward but couldn't.   
  
"Ah, your supposed to help me do the move ya know?" Yume yelled at  
Ukyou, who had a slightly red face. Her brother had red face too, and a  
sweat drop. All of which lead him to tower over his sister.  
  
"Don't you know wrestling is fake!!!"   
  
"But, I always wanted to do that move," Yume cried as she jumped out  
the head stand leaving a still stunned Ukyou. "It's just so cool when the  
girls on TV do it."  
  
"Sigh, You should really stop watching TV you know," Kakeru sighed as  
he looked at Ukyou. "Gomen Nasi, but I'll be fighting you now." Kakeru  
entered a similar fighting stance which his sister had, but Ukyou  
noted that he was not moving in. Slowly moving his hands to his side, he  
quickly pushed them forward and yelled out "Hadoken"  
  
The alarm of a watch went off in the background and a bird took off in  
flight as both Ukyou and Yume looked on in shock. Kakeru looked  
forward and laughed at his hands as he was unable to send forth any Ki in a  
fireball form. "Rats, I thought I learned the Hadoken last time!!!"  
  
"Oniichan!!! What did I say about playing fighting games!!!"  
  
Kakeru just looked at Yume with a smile. "But I got it down!! Wait a  
minute" Kakeru exclaimed as he produced a control pad and handed it to  
Yume. "If you do a fireball motion while I point my hands out it  
should work."  
  
"I don't know what a fireball motion is!!" Yume cried in mid  
sweatdrop, throwing the control pad down. "You and that stupid  
game..Ack!!!" Yume screamed as she dodged a quick flaming spatula.   
  
"Are you done playing yet?" Ukyou grinned as she produced 2 more  
flaming spatula's. "Because I'm ready to fight!!"  
  
Suddenly the demeanor on Kakeru and Yume went serious, their forms both  
glowing yellow. "So, you have some power!! A mix of spiritual power  
with the Ki of a Human. You should be a fun fight," Kakeru added in a  
rather emotionless voice.   
  
Ukyou just grinned and prepared to throw the spatulas when she was  
stopped by one voice. "What are you doing Ukyou-san?"  
  
"Uchida-san!!" Ukyou cried, "When did you get here!?"  
  
"Just a little while ago. So what's the deal with these two?" Mine  
turned to face Kakeru and Yume, both of whom had a rather serious look on  
their faces.   
  
"Uchida-san, we are haunting this tournament and Ukyou-san tried to  
stop us. We found her a worthy opponent so we are going to fight her."   
  
Mine laughed at the replay, "Well it doesn't matter anymore, the  
tournament is over."  
  
"What!!" Kakeru and Yume yelled, "But it's only been...3 hours since  
we've faced down Ukyou!!!" Kakeru cried, noting that time flies when your  
having fun.   
  
"Yup, and this was a short tournament. We'll be leaving now so you can  
do whatever you like," Mine laughed as she pulled Ukyou along with her,  
noting that she really needed to teach Ukyou the method for youma  
exits.   
  
As for Kakeru and Yume, well they just sat in the middle of the floor  
with stunned looks on their faces. "Yume-chan, I think we should go haunt  
some place else,"   
  
"Okay!!!" Yume-chan exclaimed, instantly producing 4 ready to go  
suitcases. "Let's go to some place that has a real good retail  
district okay!!! And a good Manga shop!!!Wai!!"  
  
Kakeru sighed, they really were going to be here for eternity. Oh  
well, they could always look for one of those famous martial artists they  
heard about in the tournament. And that would mean they wouldn't have to move  
far from Nerima, or his favorite arcade. "Come on Yume, were going  
Apartment hunting!!"  
  
"Wai!!!"  
  
*****  
  
"And so I ended up using flour to distract him and while I did that I  
hit over 100 times!!" Ranma exclaimed as he sat next to Yukie who was  
listening in interest. Either Ranma was a good story teller or Nabiki  
didn't have to go far for her footage.   
  
"And did I tell you about the time I had to use a cake pan to fight  
off 10 guards." Yukie continued to smile, they were good stories and Ranma  
was nice even though he had a bit of an ego. But Yukie didn't feel like  
more martial arts today and she just wanted to tear into her banana split  
and.   
  
"And in the news today," The music in the background changed to a news  
report which seemed to interrupt Ranma's story. "Police found a  
collection of a Women's underwear in a local mini-storage facility. Details are  
sketchy but police are looking into numerous suspects."   
  
Both Yukie and Nabiki looked on as both Ranma and Akane went pale.  
"Nahh, It couldn't be," the two laughed as they started to eat there fries  
again only to be interrupted by yet another noise which sounded like a horde  
of women chasing after someone. "Please don't let it be who I think it  
is, don't let it be him!!!" Akane and Ranma prayed to the Kami's, only to  
have their prayer smashed as the figure ran past the window.   
  
"Hello Son, Akane-kun, Minna!!!" Genma yelled as he ran past the  
window, the pursuing women not far behind. Both Akane and Ranma went into a  
face fault on the table as Yukie looked on curiously.   
  
"Oh My," Kasumi finally added breaking the silence, "But it's nice to  
see Genma finally getting some exercise!"   
  
This only worsened Akane and Ranma's face faults....  
  
****  
  
"So we pulled it off Mine-san?"   
  
Mine smiled as she looked at the names on the list, the names of the  
future of the BFC. "Yes, and in one weeks time will be meeting them  
again to give them their cheque. And after that..."  
  
"Heh, I get the idea," Ukyou laughed as she went into her room, "Can I  
get you anything by the way?"  
  
"Yeah," Mine paused, "Some more Sake would be nice!"   
  
Ukyou took the chance to face fault as she entered the room, closing  
the door behind her. Mine took one more look at the list before going to  
the fridge for one of her jolts. Stopping by the door, she let out one  
more sigh before looking at the sun light.   
  
"Ma-chan...."  
  
******* End of Part 6  
  
[ED: "Friends" (Nabiki Tendo Version)/Takayama Minami]  
  



End file.
